La alquimista de la sangre dorada
by Nekogirlmorris
Summary: //-Postmovie-//Todo parece ir bien en la familia Elric,una familia aparentemente normal, ¿Pero qué sucede cuando el pasado reclama lo que la sangre lleva? Un pasado, que llevará a sus sucesores a un futuro completamente desconocido e inesperado.
1. Un pasado, un presente

¿Suena raro el título, no? jeje bueno pues, eso es mientras pienso uno mejor, aunque ya me las ingenié con él, pero bueno, éste fic es producto de mi ociosa imaginación. Verán que más adelante todo se va explicando y se pone más interesante, bueno, eso podría decirse jeje n.nU

Je, pues…tan sólo denle una oportunidad a mi fic, además se vale soñar XD

**Aclaración: **

Hiromu Arakawa es dueña de todos los personajes de FMA. Cualquier personaje inventado fuera de los personajes originales de FMA es propiedad de quien lo crea y lo caracteriza.

Éste fanfic no es copiado ni ha sido copiado (según plagio obvio). Las ideas piloto presentadas en el fic pueden ser coincidencia, más no el ambiente y desarrollo según el fin con el que son escritos por el autor, de ser copiados estos últimos, se le consideraría plagio.

**Atención lector: **éste fanfic se ubica después de la película de _"Full Metal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala"_, por lo tanto tiene "SPOILERS".

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **el fanfic se ubica después de mi fic "Destino", como una continuación, pero **NO** es necesario que lo leas para leer éste fic.

**Resumen: **Ah pasado el tiempo, los suficiente para que Edward y Alphonse pudieran formar una familia en nuestro mundo. Victoria es hija de Ed y Joseph hijo de Al, todo parece ir bien en la familia Elric, una familia aparentemente normal, ¿Pero qué sucede cuando el pasado reclama lo que la sangre lleva? Un pasado, que llevará a sus sucesores a un futuro completamente desconocido e inesperado**...**

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

Después del paso del tiempo, Edward se casó con Lily (doble de Winry) y Alphonse con una chica llamada Estefanía, ambos con la edad de 20 y 19 años respectivamente, en aquel entonces. Los Elric, viven del otro lado de la puerta, es decir, en nuestro mundo.

**Un pasado, un presente... (Capt 1)**

Ese día los árboles se mecían ante el fugaz paso del viento, y en las copas, entre ramas y hojas, se dejaban pasar tenues rayos de sol, que a su paso, teñían las hojas de dorado.

Era el año de 1934. En un sendero con grandes árboles a los costados pasaba un automóvil.

En su interior, mientras el chofer conducía, el espejo retrovisor reflejaba por la parte trasera los ojos profundamente azules de una mujer adulta joven, que vestía elegante pero fresca, con el cabello rubio totalmente recogido. Sonreía mirando la senda por el cristal de enfrente cuando desvió la mirada a su derecha percatándose de la silueta de una niña de unos ocho años sentada a su lado, ésta vestía un vestido azul marino con una camisa blanca por debajo, usaba también zapatos escolares negros con calcetines. La pequeña, a quien no se le veía el rostro, se encontraba contemplando el paisaje por la ventana recargando tiernamente la mejilla en la mano. Al verla únicamente por la espalda, la mujer la examinó un poco preocupada frunciendo el gesto.

- ¿No te parece hermoso el paisaje?- preguntó tratando de darle ánimos a la infante.

Por el costado del coche se podía ver el rostro de la pequeña asomándose por la ventana. Recargaba la mano en su mejilla como gesto de aburrimiento. Miraba hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida pero fija en los árboles que se cubrían de hojas doradas por los rayos de luz. En sus ojos se reflejaba el dorado de las hojas, no obstante, tras pasar la arboleda, sus ojos miraron el azul del cielo, y aún así, permanecieron dorados. Ése era su color, tenía los mismos ojos miel de su padre.

Rubia cabellera, ojos dorados y la misma mirada penetrante.

Con ese gesto, en un principio inocente, era obvio quién era su progenitor.

- ¿Victoria? ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó la mujer una vez de no ser atendida.

- Si, mamá.- respondió la niña con voz malcriada y cansada, sin quitar esa cara de aburrimiento.

- Deberías alegrarte… pronto conocerás chicos nuevos.- continuó la madre con una sonrisa fingida que ni siquiera ella se la creía.

- ¿Alegrarme?- con voz fastidiada burló la chiquilla, suspirando y sin perder de vista el paisaje.

Angustiada, la elegante mujer escuchó provenir la pregunta del infante perfil que se acomodaba cercano a ella. Ya llevaba rato de encontrarla tan indiferente.

- Si acaso, debería darte gusto…- pronunció con voz firme, sonrió y luego bajo la mirada.- Tu padre está muy emocionado.

La niña no respondió, o cuando menos no se escuchó provenir nada de la pequeña silueta.

El automóvil empezó a abrir paso en el sendero y pronto dejaron de haber árboles, dejando a la vista un terreno abierto en cuya colina se hallaba una casa; un panorama bastante familiar…

- ¿Qué te parece, hermano?- preguntó una voz.

- Justo como esperaba.- suspiró otro.

Escuchándose la conversación a lo lejos, Victoria subió la colina a paso lento y la mirada baja. Ahora, que se le podía ver de cuerpo completo, se apreciaba que llevaba el cabello medio recogido por una coleta, sencillamente era magníficamente linda.

Alcanzó a un chico castaño de unos diez años que estaba de pie mirando a los dos jóvenes adultos establecer conversación. Cuando estuvo a lado del chico, uno de los dos hombres, que era rubio, la viró a ver.

- Victoria, ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Edward sonriente, Alphonse imitó el mismo mohín.

Su hija guardó silencio y Ed la miró con preocupación.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

El chico que estaba a un lado de Victoria, al notar que ella no respondió, la miró sin importancia y por la diferencia de estatura se inclinó para decirle burlonamente:

- Seguramente extraña a sus "amigos".

Ella lo miró con rabia apretando los puños, al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se humedecieron.

- ¡Yo no extraño a nadie!- gritó y se fue corriendo, no sin antes estallar en llanto.

- ¡Joseph!- regañó Al a su hijo por burlarse de su prima.

Un mal gesto aquel le dio a su padre y ofendido cruzó los brazos. Ed solamente se quedó de pie mirando preocupando a su hija que se había adentrado a la casa.

La niña había entrado corriendo y llorando, su madre, que inspeccionaba la vivienda en su interior, sólo alcanzó a llamarla por su nombre al verla entrar sin detenerse y subir al segundo piso.

Victoria entró en uno de los cuartos, empezó a sollozar y se asomó por el rosetón lamentándose de su suerte.

- No a todos les gustan los cambios.- poco después, se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Volteó y vio a su padre recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- Pues parece que a ti sí.- dijo aún con lágrimas.

Edward suspiró profundamente, luego miró hacia el techo y en brevedad, con cierta nostalgia, se adentró en sus recuerdos.

- Una vez, yo también me tuve que mudar de hogar…a un lugar totalmente desconocido para mí.- pronunció sin querer profundizar en el tema, lo evitó por completo, luego miró a su hija y le sonrió.- Pero no por eso todos los cambios son malos, es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

- Aún así ¿no te gustaría regresar?- refutó la infante un poco molesta, como si estuviera reprochándole a su padre.

Éste la observó un poco sorprendido, luego bajó la cabeza y le sonrió débilmente.

- Por su puesto… pero es algo que no está en mis manos.

- Mamá dice que te gusta estar aquí, entonces, ¿Si te gustan los cambios?- preguntó esta vez con cierta tristeza al hablar.

Ed se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, suspiraba de nuevo.

- Como dije, no todos los cambios son malos…además, este lugar me recuerda mucho a mi antiguo hogar.

Victoria no soportó más y estalló de nuevo en lágrimas como cualquier otra niñita caprichosa.

- ¡No me importa! Quiero regresar a casa, ahí en la ciudad, con mis amigos ¡No quiero que eso cambie!- gritó con los ojos cerrados. Las lágrimas se le escurrieron por sus delicadas mejillas.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron firmemente en ella.

- Yo tampoco quería que las cosas cambiaran…- le dijo sincero y adquirió un semblante más sólido.- Victoria, a lo largo de tu vida sufrirás cambios, unos buenos y otros malos, es algo que debes aprender…no debes aferrarte al pasado, o afectarás tu futuro y tu presente.- expresó al acercársele y darle un abrazo para consolarla.

Suavemente ella se talló los ojos e imitó el gesto de su padre, aferrándose a él después de recuperar su sonrisa al pronunciar tiernamente:

- No importa, mientras estés a mí lado todo estará bien.

Ed escuchó las palabras de su hija, lo que lo hizo pensar, estaba apunto de contestarle pero prefirió disfrutar ese cálido abrazo, como si quisiera aferrarla a él para que así el tiempo no pasara, sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado, y seguía transcurriendo…

xXx

- Vic, Victoria…Victoria…- decía Edward adormilado una mañana, con la voz cansada y vestido casualmente. Tras no obtener respuesta después de un buen rato de espera, perdió los estribos y se despertó así mismo gritando.- ¡Victoria ya levántate!

Una niña que reposaba en una cama cubierta por sábanas de pies a cabeza, nuevamente hizo caso omiso al llamado. Sin abrir los ojos y haciendo un gemido de flojera, e ignorando la presencia de su padre, acomodó de nuevo sus mejillas en la almohada y relajó el rostro para seguir durmiendo.

Edward, al notar que lo ignoraron, se colocó por enfrente de la cama y jaló a la perezosa de los pies hacia él. Ella, al sentir cómo era arrastrada a lo largo de la cama, abrió grandemente los ojos y ya apunto de caer al suelo se aferró a una de las balaustradas de la cama.

- ¡¡Ya levántate!!- gritó Edward jalando a la niña suspendida en el aire.

- ¡No quiero ir a la escuela!- exclamó ésta tratando de no soltarse de la balaustrada.

- ¡AAAH! ¡QUE TE LEVANTES!- gritó Ed por tercera vez con más fuerza, en lo que inútilmente jalaba a Victoria que rebeldemente se resistía a soltarse.

- ¡Ya te dije que NO quiero ir a la escuela!- volvió a decir haciendo berrinche.

Mientras padre e hija peleaban, Lily entró a la habitación poniéndose los aretes.

- ¡Edward!- gritó Lily llamando la atención de los dos- ¡Te pedí que despertaras a Victoria, no que jugaras con ella!

- P-pero…- trató de excusarse y Victoria hizo carita de inocente.

Le lanzó a aquella una mirada desdeñosa y aprovechando que se distrajo la soltó ahora que ya no hacía fuerza.

- ¡Auch!- se quejó al caer sentada al piso.

- Ya oíste a tu madre, vístete que se nos hace tarde.- le dijo naturalmente.

Con mala mueca a la niña no le quedó de otra que obedecer a su papá.

Ya más tarde en el desayunador, Victoria dormitaba en la mesa, Edward se servía café y Lily se daba los últimos retoques; estaba muy bien arreglada, indicando claro que tenía una cita sumamente importante.

- Ya me voy.- miró Lily el reloj, luego viró a ver a Victoria con ojos de ternura. Se acercó a ella, y pasando la mano sobre su dorada cabellera en muestra de cariño, le dijo.- Pórtate bien, no comas dulces y obedece a tu padre.

- Mejor que él me obedezca a mí.- rumoreó aún dormitando.

Edward sólo escuchaba un poco molesto la plática. Lily aprovechó para examinarlos, por un lado halló a una niña traviesa y por el otro, a un padre temperamental. Dio un gran suspiro, le agobiaba encontrarse con la misma escena todas las mañanas.

- No debe durar mucha la conferencia, así que pienso regresar en dos días, no creo que haya problema, ¿verdad, Edward?- hizo énfasis en esto último.

Edward que tomaba café, sacudió un poco la taza y viró a verla.

- ¡Claro que no habrá problema! Me encargaré de que sea así.- pasó la vista en Victoria, que holgazana, yacía dormida en la mesa.

- Por favor, pórtense bien.- se mostró Lily angustiada.

- Já.- río Edward indiferente y mirando hacia otro lado, sin soltar su taza de café. Lily se acercó a él y lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

- Cuídense.- dijo a pesar de que su esposo seguía invariable, conociendo su carácter, para ella era de lo más normal. Le sonrío por lo mismo, tomó sus maletas y se fue tras cerrar la puerta.

- Apúrate que debo llevarte al cole… ¡Victoria ya te dormiste otra vez!- exaltó Ed al virar a verla, descaradamente ahora la encontró dormida en la mesa con la boca abierta.

Se le acercó para sermonearla.

- Victoriaaa…- la llamó.

- Pero…- levantó media dormida la cabeza. Edward se había acercado demasiado a ella, que al momento de la acción, le botó encima la taza de café que él sostenía.

- ¡AAAAH!- gritó al sentir lo caliente del café esparcido sobre su camisa.

Con ojos cansados Victoria lo observó y después se volvió a echar a dormir.

- ¡Pero que demo…!- exclamó Ed al ver la falta de preocupación por parte de su hija.

- Mientras te cambias dormiré.- sin siquiera mirarlo, tranquilamente volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre los brazos regresando a su profundo sueño.

Hubo un momento de silencio…

-¡VICTORIAAAAAA!- resonó por toda la casa.

Precisamente, tales eran las situaciones que tanto le inquietaban a Lily.

Ya en el coche, Edward manejaba bastante enojado.

- Oye papi, ¿Me compras dulces saliendo del colegio?- dijo Victoria inocente, ya despierta, y sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que ocurrió por la mañana.

Mirándola de reojo con su nueva camisa limpia, de nuevo Ed se acomodó en el volante, sin contestarle y resistiendo el coraje, sólo porque se trataba de Victoria, su hija, se la dejaba pasar, pero de haber sido otro, pobre de aquél.

El trayecto de la colina donde vivían hacia la ciudad era demasiado largo, gracias a esto se podía ver el contraste rural- urbano entrando a la capital. No había duda alguna de que se trataba de esas majestuosas mañanas de cada día en Alemania.

Poco después llegaron al colegio. En la entrada estaba repleto de estudiantes que inquietos aguardaban por el sonido de la campana. Victoria bajó del auto, cerró la puerta y empezó a marcharse, Ed, aún frunciendo recio la vio alejarse. De pronto, ella se detuvo, miró en dirección al auto y le sonrío alzando la mano, despidiéndose de él. Edward no pudo evitar sensibilizarse por tal gesto que le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que suspiraba.

La niña rubia cruzó la entrada del colegio en donde muchos niños también se despedían de sus padres; unos jugaban, otros hacían el resto de la tarea, y otro montón lloraba por lo poco que faltaba para que la campana diera inicio a las clases. Victoria se habría unido a éstos últimos, pero más que eso, después de que se fuera su padre, sólo hacía mala mueca y se hallaba preocupada.

Las escenas que pasaban en la entrada de la escuela parecían fotografías arcaicas, con los niños vestidos de gorra y zapatos de charol, mientras que las niñas pareciendo impecables muñequitas.

Pasando por los corredores de la escuela, Victoria daba a notar su hermoso uniforme azul, llevando por peinado unos bucles en su media cola amarrada por un listón blanco. Con todo esto junto, lucía elegante y tierna.

- Estúpido uniforme, me hace ver ñoña.- murmuró, pues en efecto, además de los rasgos heredados de su padre, también heredó un poco de su carácter. Sólo cuando le convenía usaba su feminidad, una chica alegre y juguetona, con la edad de diez años era un poco despreocupada y demasiado distraída. Inocente, de cualquier desgracia.

xXx

- ¡Victoria!- enojó la profesora al ver que la niña, que estaba sentada junto a la ventana, se encontraba otra vez entretenida con el profundo cielo azul, con la mirada perdida y sin prestar atención a la clase.

- ¡Déjela maestra!- gritó otra niña llamando la atención de las demás estudiantes, debido a que en esa época los salones de varones y señoritas se encontraban separados.- Seguramente está rezando para tener "atributos"- dijo seguida de burlas hacia Victoria.

-¡Aún falta para que me crezcan!- excusó sonrojada y tratando de hacerse a la enfadada.- Además, ¡Si tienes es porque te pones relleno!

La compañera que empezó a burlarse se molestó por lo que dijo Victoria, tanto, que siguió con el pleito.

- ¡Niña varón! ¡Niña varón! ¡Te juntas sólo con niños porque eres uno de ellos!

-¡Y tú eres una estúpida!- respondió Victoria.

Apenas terminó de insultar le arrojaron el borrador por parte de la maestra. Se sobó la cabeza, no entendía porqué sólo a ella le agredieron.

-Te lo merecías desde un principio por no prestar atención a mi clase. Yo no puedo permitir que me faltes al respeto, Victoria.- dijo la maestra fríamente. La burlona chica se mofó una vez más de la ambarina.- Además, eres una chiquilla majadera. Debería darte vergüenza.- terminó diciendo mirándola con desprecio.

Dando la cabeza hacia un costado de su pupitre, Victoria guardó silencio a regañadientes.

Más tarde tocó la campana del recreo y salió apresurada con su bello vestido de holanes que se revolvía por cada paso que daba. Todas las niñas se dividieron por grupos y poco después salieron los varones.

- ¿Lo trajiste Vic?- preguntó un niño acercándose a Victoria, ella estaba sola y de nuevo distraída, pero al oír la voz de éste, sonrió alegremente.

-¡Claro que lo traje!- expresó muy contenta.

Apenas dijo esto, el niño viró a ver a sus compañeros y les llamó diciendo:

-¡Vengan a ver lo que les conté!- gritó al igual muy feliz.- ¡Muéstrales Vic lo mucho que has mejorado!- emocionaba sin apartar la vista de la Elric.

Victoria asintió con la cabeza y a continuación sacó un yoyo de madera de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme. Un grupo de chicos observaban muy atentos en lo que ella se disponía a usarlo.

- Bien ¡Aquí va!

Comenzó a jugar con el yoyo de tal forma que hacía grandes acrobacias con él. El ser chica le permitía manejarlo con delicadeza, era hábil y rápida en sus movimientos, lo pasaba de un lado a otro y hacía cuanto truco y acrobacia sabía, lo arrojaba de atrás hacia delante como si el artefacto tuviese vida propia.

Todos miraban asombrados las hazañas de Victoria.

-"Incroyable".- dijo Vic. - así es conocido en Francia y significa increíble.

- ¡Oooh!- exclamaron todos.

- ¿Sabían que hace mucho tiempo era utilizado como instrumento de caza?- preguntó ilustrando a la vez a sus compañeros.

- Y… ¿Quién te lo dio?- indagó otro niño sin atreverse a perder de vista el objeto.

- Mi papá me lo hizo.- dijo orgullosa.

- ¿T-tu papá te lo hizo?- repitió asombrado un pequeño.

- Así es, como podrán ver, está hecho de madera, mi papá es muy hábil para fabricar con tan sólo las manos.- dijo Vic, que en un pasado, sus palabras habrían tenido un doble sentido por la habilidad alquímica de su padre. Habilidad, que ella desconocía.

Después de contar los orígenes del artefacto, nadie más volvió a decir ni preguntar nada prefiriendo mirar lo que la niña hacía con tanto gusto.

Por lo que se podía ver, Victoria era una chica popular entre los chicos, que evitaba a las muñecas y por lo tanto a las niñas, razón obvia de los constantes desprecios que tenían hacia ella.

Entretanto que transcurría el día escolar de Victoria, Edward, se encontraba trabajando.

xXx

En un salón, recargado en su escritorio se hallaba Ed dando clase. En la estrada del aula leía un libro, sus estudiantes escuchaban con aplicación su lectura y le miraban con atención.

- Como principal concepto, encontramos que la palabra química proviene del vocablo griego _khumeia_ que significa 'echar juntos', 'verter juntos', 'soldar' o 'alear'.- mencionaba sin apartar la vista del libro, con voz aburrida y suspirando a lo último.

Momentos después se escuchó sonar la campana.

- Muy bien, los espero la próxima clase con todos los conceptos y definiciones mencionados.- dio por finalizada la clase.

Los alumnos salieron de inmediato del aula. Ed se quedó con la misma posición de un principio. Cerró el libro que sostenía leyendo en su portada "_Principios básicos de química_" contempló breves instantes el título un poco nostálgico para luego mirar en dirección a la ventana del salón y observar el atardecer.

- No importa si son de la vida, de química o de física, siempre habrán leyes y principios...en cualquier parte.- se dijo así mismo rodeado del profundo silencio del salón.

A medio día la escuela terminó tanto para Ed como para Vic. Edward recogió a Vic del colegio y en el camino de regreso a casa, ella le contaba su día al tanto que él manejaba.

-…y después de eso, la maestra me arrojó el borrador.- dijo Vic haciendo una mueca de sufrida y sobándose la cabeza al recordar el dolor.

Edward sin perder la vista de la senda río un poco.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó un poco molesta.

- Eso no es nada comparado con lo que tu tío y yo pasábamos con nuestra maestra.- recordó que a él y Alphonse en vez de arrojarles borradores les daban tranquizas por Izumi, su maestra.

- Lo dices como si hubiera algo peor.- dijo Victoria irónicamente.

- Sí lo hay.- alegó Ed volviendo a reír por la ingenuidad de su hija.

Cuando llegaron a casa y estaban bajando del auto, Edward se dirigió a Victoria.

- Toma.- le dijo al arrojarle una bolsa de papel que ella en seguida atrapó.

Victoria abrió la bolsa y observó que en su interior había caramelos. Sonrió muy feliz por el contenido de la bolsa, pero miró extrañada a su padre.

- No le digas a tu madre.- dijo Edward sonriente y guiñándole un ojo.

Esos, eran los momentos que cualquiera disfrutaría.

xXx

Para la familia Elric el tiempo les había sido grato, sin tomar en cuenta las constantes peleas padre-hija, todo marchaba relativamente bien. Edward y Lily se habían encargado de criar durante diez años a su amada Victoria. Al parecer Lily viajaba mucho por sus conferencias, sus libros le habían dado renombre, y Edward también era bien conocido como profesor de una prestigiada universidad.

Joseph, hijo de Alphonse y Estefanía, viajaba mucho a lado de su padre; Al buscaba recompensarle a su hijo un vacío emocional que desde muy pequeño le afectaba.

Los Elric eran una familia pequeña pero normal, común y corriente, en donde nunca, por decisiones propias, se había mencionado la palabra "alquimia", y en la cual el pasado de los hermanos Elric era tan misterioso y ajeno a sus sucesores.

xXx

- ¡Aaaah nada como un café por la mañana!- exclamó Edward una mañana saboreando la taza de café que tenía en manos.

Nadie estaba en la cocina. Él estaba enfrente de la ventana, de donde al parecer, nada se asomaba. Fue por unas cucharadas de azúcar y cuando regresó a donde estaba había un gatito por la ventana, no le tomó importancia y sorbió un poco de café, aún medio dormido no notó que ahora ya no había uno, sino tres gatos asomados en la ventana. Sin saber de los mininos, volvió a sorber de su exquisito café, y cuando miró repetidamente por la abertura se percató de que, posados, habían más gatos. Estaba confundido, y cuando se dio cuenta, no sólo había gatos por afuera de la casa, sino también dentro.

- Pero…argh ¡VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó al dar con el culpable.

- ¿Si, papi?- se asomó en la cocina.

- ¡¡ ¿Me puedes explicar por qué hay tantos gatos en la casa?!

- Pues tengo permiso.- dijo Victoria muy firme.

- ¿Permiso? ¿De tu madre?- preguntó Ed desconcertado.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, pues tú dijiste que si alguien de la familia aceptaba, los gatos se podían quedar…- explicaba Victoria.

- Ajá.- la apresuró su padre para que fuera al grano.

- Y pues… ¡Tío Alphonse dijo que eran lindos y que se podían quedar!

Edward cayó al suelo por las cosas con las que le salía su hija.

- ¡¡Cuando dije familia me refería a tu madre o a mí!!- gritó para que a Victoria le quedara claro.

Ella miró lo miró inocentemente con ojos de ternura sobreexplotando la imagen de niña tierna que emanaba. Edward sólo se limitó a suspirar profundamente en lo que Victoria agregaba:

- ¡Huy sí! Olvidé decirte que Edo…

- ¿Edo?

- Si, Edo, mi gato rubio.- reafirmó.

- ¿L-LE PUSISTE MI NOMBRE A TÚ GATO?- gritó más irritado que antes.

- Si papi, porque te quiero mucho.- le dijo dulcemente.

Edward se mantenía mudo por el indudable "cariño" de su hija.

- … pues, él tomó mucha leche y se orinó en tu saco, jeje.- le dijo un poco sarcástica.

- Vic…vic…to…- empezó a tartamudear de coraje.

- ¡Ya me voy papi, nos vemos luego!- se apresuró a huir al ver a su padre apunto de dar el último grito.

Breves momentos de silencio antes de la explosión.

- ¡VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- resonó no sólo en la casa, sino en toda la colina.

xXx

En aquellos días todo era perfecto y normal dentro de lo que cabía, una familia feliz y completa, en donde el pasado, pasaba desapercibido.

Tal vez el pasado jamás tocaría la puerta de los Elric para desentrañar lo que éste albergaba, pero existe un llamado que inexplicablemente nos imbuye a conocerlo: el llamado de la sangre que nos une. Un llamado, que pronto resonaría desde lo más profundo de Victoria Elric, cuyo apellido, decía más que mil recuerdos.

**Continuará….**

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	2. Hora de la verdad

Je, mil disculpas por el mega atraso, es que la tarea me noqueó y no me dejaba hacer nada, pero no se preocupen, pienso no tardar para actualizar el fic, lo haré lo más pronto posible. ¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Saludos!

**Nota: **Conforme se desarrolle el fic se harán atando cabos.

**Nota 2: **No me linchen por mis explicaciones de alquimia, hago lo mejor que puedo.

**Hora de la verdad (Capt 2)**

- Sólo una vez más, sólo una Victoria…tú puedes, yo sé que puedo.- murmuraba la de ojos rubio mientras sostenía un bate y se encontraba apunto de batear

Lucía como chico. Vestía una gabardina muy corriente por encima de su vestido y llevaba puesta una gorra que evitaba ver su larga y dorada cabellera; traía el cabello totalmente recogido. Se encontraba rodeada nuevamente de varones, pero esta vez éstos pertenecían a una clase social por debajo de la suya.

El niño pitcher lanzó la pelota con fuerza, pero justo a tiempo Victoria pudo darle un gran batazo hasta lanzar la pelota al otro extremo de la calle. Ella con alegría corrió a primera, a segunda y a tercera base, logrando que su equipo fuera el ganador. No se hizo de esperar y en seguida fue acompañada de una gran horda de niños que gustosos le felicitaban. Al momento de finalizar el juego, el reloj de la ciudad anunció con sus campanas las doce del día. Victoria, asustada por la hora, salió corriendo a gran velocidad tras despedirse fugazmente de sus amigos, luego cruzó calles hasta toparse con el campo abierto.

Su casa quedaba en la colina, pero a pesar de la gran distancia que había de la ciudad alemana hasta por fueras de ésta, atravesó a gran rapidez el campo abierto a y todos los árboles que le seguían. Largo fue el trayecto que pasó, pero por fin llegó a su hogar en donde la esperaban.

Entró por la parte trasera tratando de pasar desapercibida. Cruzaba la cocina cuando oyó que la llamaban.

- ¡Señorita Victoria!- gritó un poco molesta una criada a espaldas de la traviesa niña.

- ¿Si, Camila?- volteó a verla con una gran sonrisa.

La criada miró enojada la forzada expresión; frenéticamente actuó tomando de la mano a la supuesta astuta, arrastrándola por las escaleras.

- ¡Es tarde! ¡Le dije que se quedara en su habitación! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que salir a jugar! ¡Tan sólo mírese!- exclamó al verla de reojo y encontrarla muy sucia y descuidada.

- ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡No entiendo porque me prohíben divertirme!- justificó su desobediencia.

- ¡Precisamente por ello! ¡Los invitados pronto llegarán y usted no está lista!- dijo de nuevo la mujer siguiendo arrastrando a la niña que rebeldemente se rehusaba a seguirle.

De mala gana la criada arrastró a Victoria hasta el baño. Una tina de agua tibia ya estaba lista para recibirla.

Rato después, la sucia niña que poco antes jugaba con sus amigos se había vuelto en una adorable chiquilla de vestido blanco.

- No me gusta el vestido.- se quejó Victoria mirándose en el espejo, prefiriendo estar de andrajosa con su gabardina y gorra, y ciertamente en compañía de sus amigos.

- Para mí que te queda bien.- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación para su sorpresa.

Miró con una sonrisa a su padre mientras él le devolvía el gesto. Curioso luego éste se acercó a la ventana, se asomó por ella y observó a través del cristal que en el exterior un hombre castaño recién llegaba y bajaba de un auto.

- Parece que ya llegó tu tío.- comentó virando a ver a su hija.

Aquella dibujó una gran sonrisa y bajó a toda prisa a recibir a los primeros invitados. Un chico de unos trece años se acercaba a la casa acompañado de Alphonse.

- ¡Tío Alphonse!- sonrió Vic al acercarse al adulto y darle un gran abrazo.

- Muchas felicidades, Victoria.- la saludó muy feliz.

- ¿Y tú no me vas a felicitar, Joseph?- preguntó la niña tratando de llamar la atención de su primo que, como la mayoría del tiempo, se hallaba muy serio e indiferente.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Once años y ya no eres distraída!- se burló un poco el castaño después la llamada de atención, a lo que su prima puso mal gesto.

Se acercó pronto a Victoria y le revolvió el cabello provocando que molestara un poco más, pero al punto ella sonrío, recordando que esa era la forma fría en la que Joseph demostraba afecto. Ambos, se dirigieron a la casa.

Edward se quedó atrás con Alphonse, quien miraba con tristeza a Joseph encaminándose a la casa junto con su sobrina.

- ¿Aún no…

- No, aún no.- contestó Al opacando con desánimo la misteriosa pregunta de su hermano.

Al poco rato en la casa, en cuyo interior se podía notar un espléndido decorado de acuerdo a la ocasión, estaban los invitados y por supuesto Victoria como centro de atención. Todos reían al lado de la niña que muy sonriente aceptaba las muestras de felicitación que le ofrecían, mientras su madre apartada de la gente la veía con tanto afecto.

También Edward observaba a Victoria. Se encontraba con un grupo de hombres con los cuales aparentemente hablaba, pero Edward sólo tenía ojos para su pequeña Victoria, tal vez, porque gozaba de verla tan feliz, recordando que a su edad él ya tenía varias preocupaciones que indudablemente marcaron su vida. Hubiera deseado sonreír de tal forma, solamente Victoria era capaz de compartirle ésa felicidad después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Piensas dárselo ahora?– preguntó Alphonse al notar a su hermano contemplando a Victoria.

Edward lo miró, le sonrió y después se apartó de él comenzando a acercarse a la rubia niña, no sin antes pasar por un mueble en donde se encontraba un regalo apartado de la mesa principal, en la cual, se hallaban los demás obsequios.

- Felicidades, Victoria.- dijo al estar frente a la niña que lo miró inocente y a la vez sorprendida. Se abrió con una gran sonrisa en lo que todos los que estaban al lado de ella también se mostraron sorprendidos; Ed no había dado previo aviso sobre la entrega del obsequio.

Vic tomó el presente. Era un especie de caja cubierta de papel blanco para envolver, que por encima tenía una cinta roja; su color favorito. Abrió el obsequio y todos los que la rodeaban se sorprendieron aún más al ver que sacaba de la caja de cartón un hermoso cofre con torniquete de oro y detalles de plata.

Inmediatamente giró el torno de la caja musical, el artilugio abrió su tapa para dejar ver que en su interior giraba una figurilla de bailarina de ballet al compás de una bella melodía que reinó por instantes las paredes de aquel salón.

La melodía sonaba tan triste pero a la vez tan alegre, pronto inundó de especial gozo el corazón de todos los invitados. Victoria quedó inmóvil al escuchar la tan corta pero penetrante canción que recordó lo que en secreto le agradaba hacer: mirar el insondable cielo azul y perderse en la lejanía. No obstante, al recordar tan encantadoras escenas, recordó también una pregunta que revelaría la sensación más profunda de su ser.

- Victoria ¿Qué tanto miras el cielo?- preguntó Joseph con el ceño fruncido al ver a su prima otra vez perdida en la inmersa profundidad azulada.

Ambos, se encontraban recostados en la pradera.

- Joseph…- dijo la pequeña sin mirar, en aquel entonces al niño.- ¿Nunca te has preguntado que hay más allá del cielo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó su primo al sentarse de inmediato.

- No lo sé, es sólo que…

- ¿Qué cosa Victoria? No me digas que de nuevo empezarás con tus cosas raras.- dijo poco interesado y sin darse cuenta que la niña que estaba junto a él se había retirado cautelosamente.

- …a veces pienso que no pertenezco aquí.- terminó murmurando Victoria dando la espalda al marcharse.

Regresando a donde estaba, ahí en el salón, la misma pregunta de siempre la envolvió de nuevo. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que no pertenezco aquí? ¿Acaso es… _una gran puerta apareció en sus recuerdos, la cual veía constantemente en sueños y siempre llamaba su nombre…_la puerta?_

Volvió en sí después de finalizada la melodía. Alzó la vista y se percató que su padre ya no estaba a su lado, sino, al lado de Joseph con quien parecía estar hablando, aunque a Joseph no se le veía muy contento cuando Ed le hablaba.

Bajó la vista muy decepcionada. Había otra cosa que también le inquietaba.

Ya de noche, cuando todos los invitados se habían retirado, deambulaba por la gran casa con la pijama puesta. Todavía triste por la escena de su padre y Joseph, se asomó en el estudio de Edward, ahí él preparaba sus clases rodeado de estantes de libros y varios apuntes.

- Victoria.- sonrió éste al verla, pero al notar su decepcionado rostro, frunció preocupado el entrecejo.- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, no es nada….- murmuró, como si se arrepintiese de haberlo interrumpido.

- Sabes que puedes decírmelo.- insistió Edward con una apacible sonrisa.

Victoria perdió el aliento por unos instantes, para luego ver a su padre y su encantadora sonrisa que parecía comprenderla. Al igual notó que en aquel hombre de cabellera dorada difícilmente parecían pasarle los años, y de haberlo conocido al menos en fotos de años atrás, se habría percatado con más razón que sólo sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco. Pero las fotografías de su padre y su tío de jóvenes, al preguntar por ellas, siempre había alguien para justificar su ausencia con una extraña pérdida.

- Papá, a veces siento que te hubiese gustado tener un varón.- confesó muy triste después de observarlo detenidamente.

- ¿Un varón?- preguntó él sin comprender.

- Si, un varón por hijo, como mi tío Alphonse que tiene a Joseph… un varón con el que pudieras jugar, llevar a todos lados y…- las lágrimas se le salían recordando que una vez de pequeña pedía jugar con unos niños, quienes le negaron su participación por ser mujer.

- Lo dices por Joseph…- Edward bajó sensato la mirada recordando veces en las que se pasaba tiempo con Joseph y sin intención alguna hacía a un lado a Victoria.

- No, no es por él, sino por mí. Estoy segura que de no ser niña te pasarías más tiempo conmigo y me hablarías más de ti, de tu pasado, porque a veces percibo que no quieres hablar conmigo, como si me ocultaras algo…

En ese momento recordó que desde temprana edad se asomaba a escondidas a la habitación de sus padres y veía constantemente a Edward parado frente a la ventana, contemplando nostálgicamente el ocaso sobre la colina mientras deslizaba con tristeza la mano izquierda sobre la derecha.

- ….. ¿Es porque soy niña, verdad?- preguntó volviendo a su inquietud.

Edward escuchaba a su hija y conmemoró la ausencia de su padre, y se preguntó si sus ausencias, en cierto modo, eran similares a las de su Hohenheim; sabiendo de él pero sintiéndolo tan lejos y distante, y ocultando al mismo tiempo un gran secreto referente a la alquimia y a su pasado.

Miró a Victoria con cálidos ojos.

- No Victoria, no es por eso, sólo no quiero confundirte… pero algún día tendré que decírtelo.- dijo con una sonrisa a secas, luego se le acercó en lo que ella secaba tiernamente sus lágrimas.- Te quiero Victoria, tal y como eres, empezando por el hecho de ser mi hija. Yo jamás te haría daño.- alzó su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos y así creyera en sus palabras. Al ocultarle su pasado lo hacía con las mínimas intenciones de lastimarla.

- Buenas noches papá.- le dio un gran abrazo.- Sólo espero que ese día llegue pronto.- dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Ya en su alcoba, tomó la caja musical que le habían regalado, se acostó en su cama y colocó en su regazo el artefacto. Todavía un poco triste giró del torno para escuchar la dulce melodía y de tal forma arrullarse con sus notas. Al poco rato cayó rendida en un profundo sueño, dejando la caja musical acomodada en su cobijo con las manos reposando suavemente sobre ésta.

Edward había bajado a la sala, estando ahí se encontró con Lily y Alphonse. Lily estaba sentada en un sofá y Alphonse se encontraba de pie platicando frente a ella.

- Edward.- saludó Lily a la presencia de su esposo, asomándose por un costado del sofá cuyo respaldo se encontraba justo frente a él.- Estábamos hablando del día de hoy.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

La contempló Ed con gran afecto. El verla sonreír le recordaba demasiado a su amiga de infancia Winry, por el gran parecido que tenían, asegurándose que Winry debía lucir muy similar a Lily tras el paso de los años.

- Me dio gusto que vinieras Al.- se dirigió Edward a su hermano ulteriormente de ver a su esposa.

Alphonse posó la vista en el suelo y sonrío muy débilmente. Seguidamente, al entenderlo, Edward también desvió la mirada por un costado.

- Intenté hablar con él...- dijo muy serio.

- No tiene caso, el jamás me perdonará.- interrumpió Al con los ojos opacos.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en la sala. Edward y Lily compartían la tristeza de Al rebajando la mirada austeramente.

De pronto, un grito ensordecedor se escuchó provenir del segundo piso.

- ¡Victoria!- gritó Ed después de quedar por un instante congelado al reconocer la voz. Rápidamente subió las escaleras.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Victoria, se encontró con una escena que lo dejó pasmado: su hija gritaba y lloraba en la cama; una especie de masa en forma de espiral de color dorado y plata, que se extendía hasta el techo, se perdía junto con las manos de ella. La caja de música había sido transmutada perdiendo su forma original, fusionándose consecuentemente con las manos de Victoria.

Pronto llegaron Alphonse y Lily detrás de Edward mirando atónitos lo que sucedía. En ese momento Joseph salió de su habitación debido a tanto alboroto, y al asomarse a la alcoba de su prima quedó boquiabierto. Su tía se llevó ambas manos a la boca del espanto.

Ed y Al instantáneamente cambiaron sus rostros para actuar con rapidez.

- ¡Victoria!- le gritó Ed a la infante que no dejaba de gritar y llorar.- ¡Necesito que te calmes!- pidió muy determinante.

- ¡No puedo!- sollozó ella.

- ¡Sólo así todo podrá volver a su forma original!- gritó Alphonse.

- Pero…- hipó de nuevo Vic.

Edward y Alphonse no dijeron más para no presionarla. La niña con dificultad se calmó y todo volvió a su estado correspondiente. Posteriormente corrió a los brazos de su madre y lloró desconsoladamente.

Joseph estaba incrédulo, pero miraba atentamente a su padre y a su tío que para él habían actuado sospechosamente de inmediato.

Edward se quedó de pie mirando con extrañeza a Victoria, ella seguía llorando abrazando con fuerza a Lily. Alphonse observaba la habitación reflexionando lo que había ocurrido.

Instantes después, Victoria cortó su llanto y se desfalleció en los brazos de su madre.

Los días siguientes estaba muy enferma. Presentaba fuertes calenturas y toda clase de malestar. El doctor la estuvo examinando varios días hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que su enfermedad era cíclica. En ese tiempo Edward se la pasaba encerrado en su estudio tratando de descifrar todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche y el porqué de la alquimia en un mundo en donde se suponía era nula.

Cuando Lily y Edward recibieron la noticia por parte del doctor, les explicaron que la enfermedad, que se presentaba como fiebre, seguiría afectando a Victoria en periodos cortos, y que por largos la mantendría estable, sin embargo, el malestar regresaría aún más grave que las anteriores veces hasta causarle la muerte. Al ser una enfermedad impredecible, era casi imposible de tratar, por lo que sólo podía controlarse.

Edward estaba más turbado que antes, pero había encontrado la razón de lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

- Es la ley de los estados equivalentes.- dijo una tarde Alphonse a espaldas de su hermano. Éste se encontraba parado frente a un ventanal.

- Así es Al.- señaló Ed con una mirada muy firme que no se le veía en años.- Victoria no pertenece a éste mundo. Cuando tú y yo vinimos a éste mundo nuestros alternos fallecieron antes de nuestra llegada, pues dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar al mismo tiempo el mismo espacio. Seguramente existe otra Victoria en cualquier parte del mundo que habitamos, tú y yo hemos hecho un cambio equivalente: la vida de nuestros alternos a cambio de la nuestra, pero al no pertenecer originalmente aquí, Victoria como primogénita tampoco lo es…como dicen, el hijo lleva el pecado del padre. La naturaleza lo sabe y por ello busca eliminar a Victoria. El uso de alquimia ésa noche es una advertencia del desequilibrio que existe entre nuestro mundo y éste. Seguramente Joseph también se enfrentará a lo mismo.- terminó de explicar atrayendo la atención de Alphonse.

- Hermano… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó preocupado.

- Aún no estoy seguro, pero no voy a permitir que Victoria muera.- dijo con voz seria e invariable.

Una mañana Victoria despertó en su cama, y muy débilmente notó que su padre estaba a sentado a su lado. Le sonrío agotada.

- Victoria…- pronunció Edward con voz liosa mirando la caja musical que ahora se encontraba en una mesa junto a su cama.- ¿Recuerdas que de pequeña te contaba las aventuras de un niño que podía transformar cosas y que viajaba acompañado de una gran armadura?

- Sí papá, pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- preguntó confundida.

- Yo soy aquél niño y tu tío era esa armadura.- la miró sesudamente.

- Papá.- rió apenas Victoria.- Ya no soy una pequeña, no tienes que fingir que es real.- le dijo sonriendo apaciguadamente.

- No son mentiras…es tan real como lo sucedió hace varios días.

- ¿A-aquella noche?- preguntó con terror recordando lo que sucedió, luego miró aún más confundida y alterada a su padre.

- Es tiempo de hablar.- opacadamente dijo Edward ante los ojos suspensos de Victoria.

- Yo…creí que era una pesadilla.- tristemente ella bajó la mirada al confundir lo sucedido con algo fantasioso.

_Yo sigo creyendo que lo es _pensó el una vez alquimista de acero observando a su hija que agonizaba lenta y gradualmente ante sus ojos.

**Continuará….

* * *

**/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	3. Un pasado que permanece grabado

¡Je mil gracias por sus reviews!, bueno pues éste capt es para no opacar a Joseph quien también es importante para el desarrollo del fic. Y sí, la razón de Victoria con eso de bla, bla diferentes mundos, fue una idea que se me ocurrió al ver la serie (mejor y más bella con protagonistas que valen oro XD) de FMA, me aficioné tanto que fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi la peli y después las ovas en donde Ed tenía descendencia en éste mundo.

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

**Un pasado que permanece grabado (Capt 3)**

Era el año de 1930.

En un comedor, una mujer de cabellos rojizos les servía de comer a pequeños niños, que por lo visto, eran de escasos recursos. Ella amable y dulcemente les servía alimento mientras los pequeños gustosos recibían las obras de caridad de tan encantadora mujer.

En una puerta media abierta, espiaba un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos miel todo lo que sucedía en la cocina, y muy inocente observaba a su madre cuyo reflejo de monja aún permanecía en su rostro.

- Joseph.- dijo la bella mujer al notar al pequeño de seis años que se escondía detrás de la puerta.- ¿Porqué no vienes a acompañarnos?- lo invitó con una leve y tierna sonrisa.

Así, era como Joseph recordaba a su madre en sueños, antes y después de que la tragedia sucediera.

Estefanía antes de contraer matrimonio con Alphonse Elric, era una monja que gozaba de ayudar a los más necesitados, especialmente si se trataba de niños. Como se había acostumbrado a su rutina caritativa, no era raro observar a la dulce mujer ayudando a pequeños huérfanos en plenos roles de madre.

Un día, el pequeño Joseph vio a su madre partir. Ella le dijo que pronto regresaría y que sólo iría a ayudar a unos infantes en un albergue cercano.

- Mamá, llévame contigo.- pidió el niño antes de que su madre partiera.

La madre lo miró y antes de salir por la puerta le dijo unas tiernas palabras que permanecerían grabadas en su mente, perpetuamente.

- Te llevo aquí siempre.- le dijo señalando en el pecho el lugar del corazón.

Y ésa fue la última vez que Joseph vio a su madre estable.

Cuando Estefanía regresó su salud empezó a decaer hasta que le detectaron pulmonía, una fatal enfermedad, de la cual, en aquel entonces, ya existía cura: la penicilina.

Le empezaron a suministrar inyecciones que debían ser constantes para que la enfermedad pudiera combatirse. Alphonse, como buen hombre y esposo, se encargaba de que las cosas fueran tal cual para que su esposa Estefanía pronto volviese a recuperar su salud.

Una noche de lluvia, el frío y la humedad propició que la pelirroja mujer decayera de nuevo en la enfermedad, muy a pesar de que ya se estaba recuperando. La lluvia fue tan intensa que provocó la ausencia de la energía eléctrica, por lo que resultó imposible contactar con un hospital cercano.

Encendieron velas por toda la casa y cuando Alphonse buscaba el medicamento que le habían recetado a Estefanía, se topó con el cajón, donde debía estar toda la medicina, completamente vacío.

A altas horas de la noche y con tal clima, casi improbable era encontrar alguna farmacia abierta o un doctor disponible.

La enfermedad se había agravado. Tanto, que la mujer contrajo fiebre.

Alphonse al ver a su esposa tan grave, recordó tristes escenas de su infancia en las que su madre, también tendida en una cama, perecía ante sus ojos. Y le invadió más el corazón tal tristeza al ver que su pequeño hijo de seis años, que ahora se hallaba junto a Estefanía, había despertado por los constantes tosidos de ella, tal y como él de pequeño se hallaba a lado de su madre Trisha el día de su muerte.

- Alphonse.- murmuró decadente su esposa extendiendo una mano para que él se acercara.

- No.- apretó los puños- ¡No empieces con tus despedidas Estefanía!- gritó en un arranque de coraje. Joseph miró asustado a su padre por lo que acababa de gritar.

- Alphonse...no creo que lo que tengo sea pulmonía, y tú lo sabes.- dijo Estefanía mirando a Al de tal forma que las sospechas que ambos tenían desde hace mucho tiempo parecían ciertas. De haber sido pulmonía, Estefanía ya habría sanado desde las primeras semanas de inyecciones, llevaban tiempo con el tratamiento, de hecho, le seguían suministrando inyecciones más allá de lo que el doctor esperaba. Su enfermedad parecía cíclica a pesar del constante medicamento, razón por lo que rápido se agotaba éste.

Alphonse bajó la cabeza.

- Quédate.- susurró Estefanía, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él oyera lo que pedía.

El joven hombre de cabellos castaños con los ojos brillando negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

– Regresaré con el medicamento.- salió de inmediato de la habitación.

Desesperado, salió de la casa en busca de ayuda médica. Mientras tanto, Joseph se quedó con su madre, quien no podía persuadir la angustia, pero que en cierta forma, comprendía a su esposo por las desgracias que había pasado de pequeño.

- No te preocupes, pronto regresará tu padre.- le decía apagada a su angustiado hijo, que al oír sus palabras sonrío levemente.

- Prométeme que tú no te irás.- le suplicó aquel con sus lúcidos ojos dorados.

Ella simplemente le sonrió.

Entretanto, en las calles, bajo la lluvia y el espesor de la noche, Alphonse buscaba inútilmente una farmacia abierta. Tocó puertas y más puertas sin obtener respuesta.

Cuando finalmente logró obtener el medicamento por sus constantes insistencias de no rendirse, llegó a casa, sólo para percatarse que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

La mujer que tanto amó, porque le traía vagos recuerdos de su madre por el cariño que emanaba, y que le había dado años de felicidad con su hijo, fruto del amor de ambos, yacía muerta en la cama.

- Ella...ella sabía que no regresarías.- tartamudeó el pequeño Joseph, lágrimas le brotaban.

Alphonse, cuyos ojos reflejaban un profundo dolor, también se llenó de lágrimas.

- Joseph...- trató de acercarse a su hijo para persuadir el dolor.

- ¡No te me acerques!- gritó el niño lleno de rabia, dejando a Al sorprendido.- ¡Te odio! ¡No debiste dejarnos solos! ¡Ella...sólo quería que...que te quedaras!- siguió gritando, luego bajó la cabeza aún con lágrimas en los ojos.- Te estuvo esperando.- murmuró débilmente.

Se había llenado de rencor hacia su padre; lo había dejado solo cuando su madre más lo necesitaba, porque en sus últimos momentos de vida se mantuvo triste por la retirada de Al, provocando que él se sintiera impotente de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

El menor de los hermanos Elric se quedó de pie observando con intensa tristeza a Joseph. En su hijo podía ver el reflejo de su hermano Edward odiando a su padre Hohenheim. Las razones eran poco diferentes pero con el mismo sentimiento de rencor y precisamente por la ausencia de ambos padres en momentos críticos.

Pasaron los años y Joseph nunca más volvió a ser el mismo. Se volvió un chico cerrado y completamente ajeno a su padre, vivía con él porque no le quedaba de otra, al menos eso decían sus constantes rechazos hacia éste.

De haber estado en el mundo de donde provenía Al, seguramente Joseph habría cometido el mismo error de tratar de resucitar a su madre. Alphonse cargó con la culpa de su falta preguntándose porqué su hijo no tenía el valor de perdonarlo, así como él perdonó a Hohenheim, que a pesar de su ausencia de años le seguía considerando su padre.

Edward, que comprendía mucho más a Joseph, trataba de ser más cercano a él para que algún día pudiese perdonar a su hermano, aunque por experiencia propia, sabía que no era nada fácil.

Nunca se comparó la situación similar de Joseph con la de Ed y Al, ellos también habían pasado por la pérdida de su figura materna, pero nunca profundizaron en el tema diciendo solamente que ésta había muerto cuando apenas eran unos niños, sin mencionar razones ni causas y por lo tanto evitando preguntas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la ayuda de su tío, Joseph seguía recio y cerrado con todos. La única persona que lograba apaciguarle el alma de vez en cuando, era Victoria, tal vez, por la inocencia que irradiaba de nunca antes haberle pasado alguna tragedia que lamentar.

Así transcurrieron los años tratando de llenar el vació de Joseph. No fue hasta aquella noche, la noche que Victoria creyó pesadilla, cuando surgieron intrigas hacia su padre.

- Quiero saber cómo supiste qué hacer junto con mi tío aquella noche.- le exigió una tarde muy reciente al día que se refería.

- Pronto lo sabrás.- objetó Alphonse. Esperaba una llamada sentado en un sillón.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó molesto.

En eso, sonó el teléfono de la casa.

Alphonse contestó. Después de escuchar lo que le decían del otro lado de la línea, le respondió a su hijo.

- Ahora.

Al poco rato Joseph llegó junto con su padre a casa de sus tíos. En la sala se encontró con Victoria, ya estable, sentada en la sala, y a su tío Ed de pie frente a ella.

Joseph también se quedó de pie sin entender lo que estaba por suceder. Alphonse se acercó a su hermano e hicieron una seña aprobando lo que estaban a punto de decir.

- Nosotros también fuimos jóvenes una vez.- rió Edward dirigiéndose a su sobrino e hija. - Sólo que no contamos con la misma suerte que ustedes.- dijo con voz serena al momento de mostrar su brazo derecho y arrancarle lo que parecía ser su propia piel, dejando ver un brazo derecho completamente metálico.

Victoria se quedó estupefacta y Joseph estaba escéptico.

- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando nosotros éramos pequeños...- empezó contando Alphonse recordando el pasado que siempre compartió con su hermano, y que ahora, él y Edward estaban a punto de compartirles a sus hijos.

La armadura y el joven alquimista habían regresado, puesto que ahora tenían una familia esperándolos, esperándolos para escuchar después de tantos años el pasado que les ocultaron, que relataba todo por lo que habían pasado para volver a estar juntos los dos hermanos en cuerpo y alma, y en un mismo mundo.

**Continuará….

* * *

**/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	4. La razón

¡Mil gracias por comentar! Ojala y más se animen a leer el fic, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leerlo.

**Nota:** Si extrañaron a los personajes de FMA, no se pierdan el próximo capt ¡Recuerden que nada es predecible!

**La razón (Capt 4)**

La mañana era fresca, los rayos de luz entraban por el ventanal y se oía con claridad a los pájaros trinar. Con las sábanas aún cubriéndole, Victoria estaba recargada en su cama, aparentemente había despertado temprano. Se encontraba muy pensativa mirando por la ventana, los rayos de sol penetraban con intensidad y se posaban en su rostro, recordaba con desánimo todo lo que le dijeron su padre y su tío a ella y a Joseph la noche anterior.

Muy preocupada bajó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. El pensar que su padre le había ocultado algo tan importante como su pasado la tenía agobiada, pero más el hecho de pensar que existía otro mundo. Lo que vio la noche de la transmutación de la caja musical le bastó para creerle todo a su padre.

Respiró hondo y bajó de la cama. No se había puesto los zapatos cuando escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó Edward asomándose un poco por detrás de ésta.

- Sí.- respondió con voz inocente.

- Mira.- dijo trayendo en manos un zapatillas rojas, provocando que en seguida Victoria se extrañara por los zapatos.- Pruébatelos.- sonrió un poco.

Dejó los zapatos en el suelo para que la niña se acercara y se los probara.

- ¿Pero papá, no crees que estoy muy joven para usar zapatillas?

- Ya veremos qué tanto.- contestó Edward sonriendo y viendo que Victoria, a pesar de lo que dijo, se acomodaba para probarse las zapatillas.

Se puso los zapatos, pero al momento de querer caminar con ellos puestos cayó al suelo, aunque los zapatos seguían fijos en el mismo lugar donde su padre los dejó.

Se sorprendió por lo que pasó, que sin más, quiso levantar las zapatillas para ver cuál era el problema. Intentó levantarlas, pero tampoco pudo.

- ¡Pesan mucho!- exclamó rindiéndose después de tratar de alzarlas.

Edward río.

- Las he hecho para que entrenes con ellas puestas.

- ¿Entrenar?- preguntó sin entender.

- Ahora que sabes la verdad de nuestro pasado, será mejor que te prepares para lo que viene.- comentó como si se tratase de un juego.

- ¿Lo que viene?- preguntó la pequeña rubia muy confundida.

- Vístete, te estaré esperando abajo.- sin borrar su misteriosa sonrisa le guiñó un ojo.

- P-pero...- tartamudeó asustada y preocupada.

- Por cierto, no olvides llevar tus zapatos...puestos.- recalcó saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó muy sufrida por lo último.

Mucho tiempo después, bajó las escaleras a duras penas con las zapatillas puestas.

Ed notó que se encontraba cansada y jadeando.

- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.- suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de caso perdido.

Vic lo miraba muy asustada.

- ¿Me puedo quitar las zapatillas?- preguntó apunto de llorar porque ya no soportaba los pies.

- ¿Ah? Pero si tienes que acostumbrarte a ellas.

- ¡¿Pero por qué?!- gritó con grandes lágrimas en los ojos.

- El peso que tienen las zapatillas es para que desarrolles fuerza. Son zapatillas para que puedas mantener el equilibrio con tanto peso, si logras controlar todo esto conseguirás habilidad para desplazarte y serás muy ágil.- le explicó Ed.

- ¿Papá, a qué viene todo esto?- inquirió todavía sin entender, él aún no le explicaba del todo.

Edward guardó un momento de silencio y bajó la cabeza por un costado.

- Tendrás que ir al mundo de donde provengo.- dijo muy serio con un dejo de tristeza, alzando la vista hacia ella.

La dulce niña se quedó callada, mirando a su padre.

- Escucha Victoria.- dijo aquel con el mismo semblante serio.- Haz heredado un don que puede traer cosas buenas y...muchas, muy malas.- mencionó recordando todo lo que pasó por recuperar a su hermano, sumando la reciente situación de Victoria.- Si permaneces aquí...- una profunda tristeza lo invadió, por lo que no pudo continuar.

Había enfrentado muchas cosas, pero en ese momento Edward aún no tenía el valor para decirle a su propia hija que su salud se deterioraba. Intentó decírselo el día en que él y Al hablaron con ella y Joseph, pero, creyó no estar preparado, lo que le más le dolía, era que muy en el fondo jamás estaría dispuesto a decirle.

- ¿Si permanezco aquí qué pasa papá?- preguntó Vic ante su breve interrupción.

- Si permaneces aquí... no podrás desarrollar el don que tienes, además, la alquimia es muy impredecible, no sabemos si lo que pasó aquella noche pudiera repetirse hasta llegar a empeorar.- dijo Edward como último recurso que podía usar, no le mentía a Victoria con lo que dijo, pero de nuevo le ocultaba algo sumamente importante.

- Si me quedo, podría pasarme algo, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Victoria muy triste.

- S-si.- respondió Ed tratando de que su hija no notara que en realidad, ése algo, ya le estaba sucediendo.

Victoria guardó silencio por largo tiempo.

- Lo intentaré.- dijo finalmente una vez de reflexionar.

Su padre alegró.

- Bien, entonces empecemos con el entrenamiento.- se preparó para lo mejor.- Ah, por cierto, ya no irás a la escuela.- sencillamente quitó toda prioridad al estudio.

- ¿Ya no?- preguntó la chiquilla sorprendida por la noticia.

- No, ahora te dedicarás a estudiar eso.- le señaló una gran pila de libros que estaban en la mesa del comedor.

Por lo visto, Ed no había olvidado la esencia de la alquimia, por ello había plasmado todo lo que sabía en libretas de apuntes y muchas hojas sueltas.

- Ah...yo creí que por fin me olvidaría de estudiar.- se lamentó Vic que ya empezaba a emocionarse por la ausencia absoluta del estudio.

- ¿No me digas que creíste que te dejaría andar de vaga?- dijo Edward un poco sarcástico, Victoria bajó la cabeza un tanto molesta.- Lleva todos los libros y apuntes a tu habitación, necesitarás tenerlos cerca.- recalcó.

- ¿Me puedo quitar las zapatillas?- pidió permiso para quitarse los incómodos zapatos.

- Será mejor que dejes de preguntar eso.- se mostró serio por la arrogancia de su hija.

- ¡Pero si acabo de bajar con ellas puestas!

- Y bajarás con ellas puestas el tiempo que sea necesario.- dijo apartándose de su presencia para que ella cumpliese con lo que le había dicho.

Salió a la terraza de la casa, le había costado mentirle a Victoria. Era por eso que prefirió desahogar con la soledad lo que estaba por iniciar. El principio no era lo que le aterraba, sino el posible final de un futuro marcado.

"_Esto, es sólo el principio"_ se lamentó recordando que por un momento creyó llegar al final de sus inquietudes, pero esto, sólo era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Pasó el tiempo y en la escuela de Victoria se hicieron notables sus ausencias. Durante ese lapso, ella se dedicaba en tiempo completo y en estricto horario, a lo que su padre le exigía. Le había costado acostumbrarse a las tareas que en un principio Edward le asignaba. Tareas, que consistían en trabajos o labores prácticos que desarrollarían disciplina en la niña mimada.

Largas fueron las noches de desvelo, todo para que al día siguiente le mostrara a su padre que había progresado en esa extraña ciencia llamada alquimia, si bien su padre era hábil para el aprendizaje, a Victoria le costaba el doble de esfuerzo. Círculos que no comprendía y símbolos desconocidos se volvieron parte de su vida, más no de la práctica.

Todo ese tiempo tenía como único calzado las zapatillas rojas, que por ninguna razón debía quitarse. Aún no se acostumbraba a ellas, pero estaba conciente de que por cada día que intentara quitárselas, al menos en pensamiento, resultaría mucho más difícil al querer después andar con ellas.

Por otro lado, Edward se esforzaba por ir en contra del tiempo, sabía que era muy valioso y que si no se apresuraba con el entrenamiento sería demasiado tarde. Desde el comienzo, Lily no se sentía segura de lo que su esposo pretendía lograr con su hija, pero después de haber hablado Ed con ella, le había hecho saber que aquella forma, que aún no le revelaban por completo a Victoria, era la única alternativa de mantenerla con vida.

Las tareas llegaron a un punto en donde Edward requería la ayuda de su hermano Al para poder entrenar a Victoria.

- Intenta golpearme.- le pidió por sorpresa Ed, acompañado de Al, el día en que las rutinas cambiaron por completo.

- ¿Golpearte?- preguntó Victoria creyendo que era broma de su padre.

Edward le miró de frente con una sonrisa retadora.

- ¡Como quieras! Luego no vengas con tus berrinches de que un monstruo se apareció en tu cuarto.- fingió y exageró.

- ¿U-UN MONSTRUO?- preguntó aterrada.

- Hermano...- murmuró Al sabiendo lo que se traía Ed.

- ¡Sí! Un monstruo.- continuó haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña regañiza.- Si no aprendes a defenderte vendrán los monstruos por ti.- le mintió a Victoria, quien inmediatamente se tragó todo lo que dijo.

No dudó, apretó los puños y se lanzo contra él. Por supuesto que Ed, sin el menor esfuerzo esquivó el golpe. Se traía una sonrisa que Victoria nunca le había visto, una sonrisa retadora y a la vez burlona que exigía más potencial, y a la vez, le provocaba coraje. Intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero otra vez falló, y las siguientes cincuenta veces también.

- ¿Te rindes?- preguntó Ed riendo.

- ¡No!- gritó Vic jadeando de cansancio y rabia.

Por un momento, Edward vio el reflejo de sí mismo en esos ojos dorados que su hija le había heredado. Veía el reflejo de coraje por haberse burlado de ella, cosa que también le irritaba a él cuando le retaban. Lo que no sabía Ed, es que del mismo modo en el que él se esforzó por seguir adelante y recuperar lo antes perdido, ella se esforzaba por no perder lo más valioso que tenía.

Sometió a Victoria a varios ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico, con ayuda de su hermano le hacían hacer entrenamientos similares a los que ellos tuvieron una vez de pequeños con su maestra Izumi, sin la misma rigidez pero sí con burlas para motivar a Victoria; como a Ed, era lo que más le enfadaba.

Lamentablemente al poco tiempo del cambio de rutina, la enfermedad de Victoria volvió a presentarse, talmente como había previsto el médico de una enfermedad cíclica.

Decayó en cama, pero como era de esperarse, volvió a recuperar su delicada salud, sólo para hacer saber, que en menos de lo esperado, aumentaban las posibilidades de que se marchara para siempre de éste y de cualquier otro mundo.

- ¡Si le sigues exigiendo más acabarás pronto con ella!- le replicó un día Lily a Ed por los arduos días de entrenamiento de Victoria.

- ¡Lily es la única forma en que podremos mantenerla con vida!- trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

- Edward...- pronunció Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.- Si se va, nunca volveremos a saber de ella.- le recordó según lo que había entendido, creyendo que era la única a quien le importaba demás.

- Lo sé...- pronunció Ed bajando la cabeza y dándole la espalda a su bella esposa.

- Ed...- alcanzó a decirle Lily sin cesar sus lágrimas, abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Ahora entiendo...- murmuró.- ahora entiendo porqué mi madre nunca nos dijo a mí y a Alphonse que su salud decaía...ahora sé que no es fácil ocultarle algo a quien más amas.- terminó bajando la mirada, Lily se aferró más a él.

Luego Ed alzó la vista muy firme y determinante, similar al gesto que puso cuando se propuso recuperar a su hermano.

- Mi madre murió antes de tiempo. No voy a permitir que suceda lo mismo con Victoria, aún...si costara no volverla a ver.- dijo y Lily se apartó de él, percatándose de cierto abatimiento en sus ojos dorados.

Esa noche, Edward estaba en la colina contemplando el estrellado cielo. De pronto, escuchó una voz infantil que le llamaba.

- Papá, mamá dijo que querías hablar conmigo.- se presentó Victoria muy afable tratando de verle la cara.

Suspiró, se preparó para decirle la verdad a Victoria. Viró a verla, pero al ver su dulce rostro que todavía permanecía angelical, le invadió una profunda desolación, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a verlo tan inocente y puro, sin marcas de ahogo o desgracia. Pero las marcas ya habían comenzado a plasmarse.

Se agachó para abrazarla, entretanto, Victoria no comprendía el inesperado gesto de su padre.

- Victoria, tú...- expuso mientras la abrazaba y no veía su rostro. "_No importa, mientras tú estés a mi lado todo estará bien"_ recordó en ese preciso momento las tiernas palabras que una vez Victoria le dijo de pequeña, y con más razón deseó que el tiempo no transcurriera, porque talvez, ya no habría próxima vez como para repetir la entrañable escena.

- No lo tienes que decir papá.- escuchó Ed de su pequeña hija, cuya voz se escuchaba de lo más natural.- Tú puedes decirlo...pero yo, puedo sentirlo.- finalmente dijo la niña dejándolo absorto.

Todo ese tiempo Victoria sabía que agonizaba cuando Lily y Ed en algún momento creyeron que ella lo tomaría como alguna enfermedad sin relación, ya que luego se recuperaba. Pero no fue así, Victoria sentía cómo cada día su cuerpo se debilitaba gradualmente. El deseo de vivir de la niña rubia se había vuelto su principal razón para seguir adelante y no darse por vencida, eso, era lo más valioso para ella, y también para su familia.

Edward sintió como el corazón se le desgarraba. Hubiese preferido cientos de veces que le pasara aquella desdicha a él, más no a su hija.

Una cálida lágrima sintió Victoria que cayó en su hombro mientras su padre la abrazaba con más fuerza. Ella, sólo se mantenía indiferente y recia, quería llorar pero sabía que sería más doloroso. Prefirió guardarse sus lágrimas para llenarse de fuerza y valor para no darse por vencida, tal y como su padre, el día de la muerte de su madre Trisha, se guardó sus lágrimas.

La verdad, era que Victoria viajaría al mundo original de los hermanos Elric para lograr el equilibrio entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de la alquimia, con la noticia de que muy poco probable, volverían a saber de ella.

Ése día, estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban…

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	5. Del otro lado

Estoy conciente de que el capt despertará muchas dudas pero verán que se explicarán (o al menos eso intentaré) en el próximo capt con la aparición de otros personajes.

**Nota: **No me linchen por mis explicaciones alquímicas.  
**Nota 2:** Recuerda que conforme se desarrolla la historia se irán atando cabos.  
**Nota 3:** Si quieres saber qué ha sido de los personajes (su pasado) en estos años, no te pierdas el próximo capt.

**Del otro lado (Capt 5)**

- ¿Y qué si no lo intento?- preguntó Joseph mirando una fotografía de lo que antes era su familia. Su padre se asomaba a sus espaldas.

Alphonse intuyó que Joseph lo ignoraba, pero había decidido que aquello que le diría no era petición, sino obligación.

- Mañana por la mañana vendrás con nosotros.- seguro, le dijo.

- Y si no…- empezó a retarle Jos.

- Irás.- recalcó Alphonse mirando fríamente al chico de catorce años.

Estaba conciente de que si no hacía algo por su hijo lo antes posible presentaría lo mismo que Victoria. Aunque se le hacía raro que Joseph, siendo dos años mayor que Victoria, no hubiese presenciado alguna enfermedad o algo con lo que peligrara su vida.

Lo había obligado a ir a los entrenamientos de Victoria en lo que él le hacía compañía a su hermano Edward para que se encargaran de que ambos chicos entrenaran. En un principio de nada sirvió, Joseph seguía rehusándose a participar, no fue hasta que entró en razón de que sino lo hacía, Victoria viajaría sola a un mundo completamente desconocido, algo, que por encima de todo, él no quería. Su prima había crecido a su lado como una hermana que con su angelical inocencia lo comprendía, no tenía intenciones de dejarla sola. Finalmente aceptó entrenar, muy de mala gana pero estrechamente determinado.

Los arduos entrenamientos empezaron para los sucesores Elric.

La rubia cabellera que antes lucía con listones y peinados Victoria, pronto dejó de lucirse con su candoroso reflejo. Se cortó el cabello poco encima de los hombros para demostrarse así misma que daría lo mejor y que con cada lamento, de la perdida del capricho de antes dejarse larga y cuidada su brillante cabellera, sería motivo suficiente para no permitir algún otro cambio en su vida, con la promesa de que volvería a contemplarse con el cabello largo, insinuando que viviría para verlo de nuevo.

Con una meta por delante, dio lo mejor de sí en un año de comprometido esfuerzo y trabajo. Lo que alguna vez le pareció ridículo e imposible, poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo con días fructuosos de entrenamiento.

Fuera de noche, con lluvia o intenso calor, ella estaba ahí para arriesgarse con caminatas, peleas y ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico, descubriendo el gozo de ver a su padre como nunca antes le había visto, tan fijado y esperanzado de verla persistir, con una sonrisa que enmarcaba sus perspicaces ojos dorados que irradiaban la fuerza de Edward Elric, creándose también un lazo de confianza mucho más estrecho y profundo entre padre e hija, incluso más, tomando en cuenta que ya no había nada más que ocultar.

Pasó el tiempo y Victoria pronto cumpliría la edad de doce años, pero antes disfrutaría la dicha de deshacerse de los zapatos que formaron parte de su vida cotidiana. Aprendió a caminar con ellos puestos, a defenderse y atacar, no era hábil del todo por las mismas zapatillas que la hacían poco torpe, sin embargo, grandes logros produjo al llevarlas puestas. Únicamente se las quitaba para dormir y contadas eran las veces que se las quitaba para descansar.

Sintió los pies ligeros el día que por fin se las quitó delante de su padre para probar el gran cambio.

- Defiéndete.- le pidió Ed aquel día, en lo que se preparaba para atacarle.

Habiéndose acostumbrado a ese tipo de peticiones aceptó con gusto, preparándose para defenderse. Ed intentó golpearla. Resultó inútil; esquivó el golpe moviéndose a gran velocidad. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió, recordando que numerosas veces Ed le había golpeado por peticiones del mismo índole, lo cual no le era nada agradable para él, como padre, golpearle a su propia hija, mucho menos para Victoria, y aún más para Lily que veía con preocupación los rasgos de esfuerzo y sacrifico marcados en su hija. Pero esa mañana las cosas fueron diferentes.

Ahora Victoria era mucho más hábil y fuerte. También Joseph que daba indicios de poseer grandes destrezas, pero que prefería guardarse todo su potencial como el chico terco y reservado que solía ser.

Por fin el día de la partida de Victoria y Joseph había llegado.

Una noche antes, Edward decidió ir a tomar aire fresco en la colina. Sintiendo el fresco viento paseándose por sus cabellos dorados trató de persuadir el abatimiento que le acometía el ver partir a su hija, luego sonrío pensando que debía verse ridículo atormentándose con tantas cosas después de haber pasado por otras tantas difíciles que ya había superado.

- No puedes evitarlo…hermano.- dijo una voz a un costado de él.

- Sabes que no Al, pero…- inclinó la cabeza después de notar la compañía de su hermano menor- …yo sé que estará bien.- soltó una ligera sonrisa.

- Me alegra que lo sepas y no lo creas.- sonrió.

- El problema es que también sé que no será fácil.- alzó la vista hacia las praderas que se cubrían con la noche. Alphonse compartía la misma inquietud.- Al…- llamó a su hermano con voz calmada.- ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos de pequeños en la colina con Winry?- preguntó de improvisto a lo que los ojos de su compañero se llenaron de gozo.

- ¡Sí! siempre que nosotros podíamos huir de los quehaceres y ella de la tía Pinako. Mamá siempre se preocupó por nosotros cuando jugábamos toda clase de juegos hasta el atardecer.- decía emocionado recordando bellos momentos que pocas veces mencionaban para no mortificarse.-….y siempre le hacíamos bromas a Winry escondiéndonos de ella, pero al final…- dijo tras una gran sonrisa que luego desvaneció.-… pero al final, siempre le pedíamos perdón.- susurró cabizbajo.

- Espero que nos perdone también esta vez.- dijo el rubio con vista en alto.- Porque de nuevo no estaremos presentes con ella.- sonrió nostálgico.- Aunque… todavía no es el final ¿No es así?- indagó esperanzado aunque distante.

- Espero que no.- contestó Al alegrando tenuemente, compartiendo el mismo aguardo de volver a ver a su querida amiga de infancia.

A la mañana siguiente, Victoria despertó desde muy tempranas horas. Era un hecho, debía partir lo antes posible junto con su primo, no porque se les hacía tarde, sino porque cuanto más antes mejor. Evitarían la angustia, pero lamentablemente, no el dolor.

Vic no se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, como el hecho de que su padre tuviera un brazo de metal, él después le había explicado que lo mantuvo oculto con piel sintética, entre otras cosas que tuvo que explicarle también. Pobre Victoria, tan ingenua era la niña, pero ahora, era casi una adolescente que a pesar de los cambios seguía íntegra y nuevamente conocedora.

Con una falda azul, una camisera blanca e ideales zapatos escolares, entró al comedor, que después de haberle desalojado todos los muebles que lo decoraban se encontraba despejado, con su tío, primo, madre y padre al centro esperándola de pie.

Se acercó firme pero temerosa hacia su padre. Ed le entregó una tiza blanca y ella sabía qué hacer con ésta.

Dibujó un círculo de transmutación, el mismo que había usado su tío para abrir una puerta entre éste mundo y el otro. Al terminarlo impecablemente, se puso de pie y miró su obra, pero faltaba algo, algo llamado sacrificio según lo que había entendido en los apuntes que Edward le había dado a estudiar.

Esperó a que él completara el círculo con algún tipo de sacrificio para que la figura reaccionara. Ed simplemente la observó, y ante su asombro, sacó un cuchillo de su gabardina.

- Victoria…- empezó diciendo.- Para obtener algo, debes dar algo de mismo valor. Tú no perteneces aquí, por ello debes ir adonde debes. Si cruzas la puerta, de la que últimamente te he hablado, no debe exigirte nada ya que quedas demás aquí. Pero sólo hay una forma de mostrarle que realmente perteneces al otro lado y no a éste mundo.- le hacía saber al momento en que deslizaba con presión el cuchillo en la palma de su mano izquierda y por consecuente empezaba a sangrar la reciente herida, luego extendió la otra mano en dirección a su hija requiriendo la mano de ella.

Victoria no sabía qué planeaba su padre pero al escuchar lo que expresó no dudo ni un segundo más.

- Confía en mí.- le dijo él.

Inmediatamente, ella extendió la mano y se la entregó. Edward rápidamente repitió el mismo procedimiento que había hecho en su mano zurda, dejándole la misma sangrante herida en la mano.

Sin quejarse pero aguantando un poco el dolor, Victoria siguió escuchando a su padre.

- …la única forma de demostrarlo, es mostrarle que eres mi sangre.- dijo Ed al mismo tiempo en que levemente posaba la mano hiriente sobre el círculo de transmutación. Lo mismo que hizo tiempo atrás en el instante en que activó un círculo de transmutación, cuando una extraña organización creía que su mundo era el mítico Shambala. Esa vez el círculo reconoció su sangre de alquimista embarrada en su guante blanco al colocar la palma de la mano en el símbolo, a desconocimiento de una posible reacción.

Vic lo siguió haciendo lo mismo.

En ese momento, en que padre e hija colocaron sus manos, el círculo de transmutación se activó iluminando la sala de destellantes rayos azules. Victoria miraba maravillada con la boca abierta aquel espectáculo, pero se asombró más al ver que Joseph se fue acercando al círculo y le mostró la misma marca de sangre alzando la mano, para luego unirse a reposarla sobre el dibujo alquímico, no antes de que Alphonse hiciera lo mismo. Cuando los cuatro colocaron ambas manos sobre el círculo de transmutación, las líneas de tiza se tornaron azules e intactas y los destellos desaparecieron.

- Bien, es hora de despedirse.- se puso Edward de pie mirando a Victoria con una sonrisa que parecía juguetona.

La chica de ojos miel lo observó sin entender y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Papá, eres un tonto.- sollozó Victoria y su padre se notó sorprendido.- ¿Por qué no simplemente dices que me vas a extrañar?- le replicó.

Ed colocó la mano derecha disfrazada por su guante blanco sobre la espalda de la chica, que lo abrazaba con ternura.

- ¿Ése es tu deseo de cumpleaños?- preguntó dulcemente. Vic contestó abrazándole más fuerte.- Entonces…Feliz cumpleaños Victoria, te voy a extrañar mucho.- susurró cerrando los ojos y hundiendo la cabeza sobre el cabello de su hija.

Lily miraba la fraternal escena derramando lágrimas; el mismo día en el que partían los dos primos era el doceavo cumpleaños de Victoria.

Joseph al ver el emotivo abrazo de su tío y prima, miró en seguida hacia otro lado negándose a demostrar el mismo afecto hacia Al. Sintió cómo éste lo abrazó sin obtener algún gesto por respuesta, lo único que percibió Alphonse fue a su indiferente hijo, resistiéndose a demostrar apego.

Victoria se despidió de su madre con un conmovedor abrazo, soltando nuevas lágrimas, igualmente se despidió de su tío agradeciéndole lo mucho que la había ayudado a entrenar. Al no se olvidó de su sobrina y le entregó un paquete envuelto, pidiéndole que lo abriera en cuanto llegara al otro lado de la puerta.

Posteriormente, Edward y Alphonse les indicaron a Jos y Vic que debían pararse justo en medio del círculo de transmutación, poco después de recordarles algunas advertencias respecto al otro mundo.

Antes de que los hermanos Elric volvieran a colocar sus manos para activar el círculo de transmutación, Victoria le dedicó unas palabras a su padre.

- Papá.- lo llamó.- Te prometo…- afirmaba ella, pero Ed se escuchó así mismo cuando tenía la misma edad.- ¡Te prometo que encontraré la forma de regresar a mi verdadero hogar! Cueste lo que cueste.- dijo con una mirada dorada que brillaba intensamente.

Ed no lo soportó.

- ¡Rápido Al!- exclamó colocando prontamente las manos sobre el círculo de transmutación, seguido de su hermano menor.

Una gran segadora luz cubrió la sala y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica y el chico habían desaparecido.

Ed seguía arrodillado en el suelo mirando estupefacto lo que acababa de hacer. Se incorporó y Lily corrió a abrazarlo. Ella había ganado su confianza mucho antes de contrajeran matrimonio, sabiendo de la alquimia y asumiendo toda consecuencia que pudiera surgir de dichos orígenes ligados a los Elric, pero ni una madre o padre están preparados para ver partir a sus hijos con mínimas probabilidades de volverlos a ver, tan sólo eran esperanzas…y una promesa.

Oscuridad, dolor, sangre y un sin fin de escenas mezcladas y confusas aparecieron en la mente de Joseph precedentemente de recuperar el conocimiento, finalmente vio una gran puerta café, con decorados extraños en el marco, lentamente se abrió ésta. No vio más y volvió en sí.

Cielos despejados y azules fue lo primero que vio. Se sentó y observó que extensas praderas verdes se extendían a sus costados. Dudando donde estaba miró acrecencia su alrededor buscando algún vislumbre de estar en otro mundo. Sólo vio un árbol asomando un poco de sombra y unas flores que se mecían con el fresco aire que pasaba. No perdió atención de las flores y examinó de nuevo la lejanía, había algo diferente, algo que dotaba de vida donde se hallaba sentado; todo lo que le rodeaba tenía un brillo especial, un color vivaz que animaba y concedía gran belleza a todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, como si fuera el mismo orbe de donde provenía, pero sin ese ímpetu opaco de asuntos políticos, bélicos y sociales que habían ensombrecido a su mundo. Por todo lo anterior, creyó haber llegado al otro lado de la puerta.

Buscó a Victoria y la encontró todavía inconciente a unos cuantos metros de él. Intentó despertarla pero tardó en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo se le notaba cansada.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Jos con un tono que poco se asimilaba a uno de preocupación.

- Sí…es sólo que me mareé un poco, es todo.- contestó Vic con leve voz y frunciendo el ceño como si la cabeza le doliera.- ¿Lo logramos?- preguntó animándose un poco.

- Parece que sí.- echó un vistazo de nuevo al panorama.

Victoria como por arte de magia se recuperó de su malestar y pronto mostró una gran sonrisa.

- No te adelantes, aún tenemos que comprobarlo.- le dijo su primo al ponerse de pie y sacudirse un poco la ropa.

Ella, sin borrar su alegre sonrisa, siguió a Joseph que empezó a encaminarse.

Llegaron a una senda pero no encontraron algún individuo a quien pudieran preguntar dónde se hallaban. Esperaron un rato alguna presencia humana.

- Jos… ¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó Victoria un tanto preocupada mientras esperaban si se asomaba un alma por el lugar.

- Claro que sí, ¿Qué no me ves? No me falta nada o…no me digas que se te perdió el paquete que tu tío te dio.- le preguntó molesto.

- Es tu papá… ¡Y no! ¡No he perdido el paquete!- gritó Victoria ahora también molesta.

Repentinamente pasaron unos niños corriendo juguetonamente.

- ¡Oigan ustedes!- gritó Jos llamando la atención de los infantes- ¿Qué lugar es éste?- les preguntó en un intento de cortesía.

- Es Rizembull.- dijo un niño viendo a los dos chicos con vestiduras extrañas. Jos y Vic se miraron asombrados.

Viendo los pequeños que no había más que preguntar se marcharon con el mismo ánimo con el que pasaron.

- ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Siiiiii!- gritó eufórica Victoria.

- No es para tanto ya cálma…- farfullaba Jos antes de ser interrumpido por Victoria que le abrazó fuertemente como fruto del entusiasmo-. Suéltame.- pidió fingiendo molestia.

- Eres un amargado.- lo soltó Vic.

- Bien.- suspiró.- Ahora hay que buscar a una tal…- recordaba.- Winry Rockbell.

Caminaron largo rato en busca de la ahora mujer, observando con manía el lugar natal de sus padres. No había grandes diferencias con el mundo de donde provenían, pero era increíble notar la pureza y gentileza de todo aquel que se les cruzaba.

Aunque se notaba cierta inquietud en los aldeanos por la peculiar forma de vestir de los dos jóvenes, no les discriminaban o les mostraban desconfianza, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a ver toda clase de extrañezas en su mundo.

Preguntaron por la residencia Rockbell o el paradero de Winry a cuanta persona se les atravesaba en el camino. Según les informaron, los Rockbell se dedicaban a la mecánica. Tomaron rumbo y partieron como les indicaron.

Encontraron la residencia al ver que se asomaba una pintoresca casa sobre una colina con un letrero que anunciaba "Taller Rockbell". Desde que Al se había reunido con Edward, la casa no había cambiado casi nada.

Joseph y Victoria se acercaron, pero no vieron a nadie. Había un camión militar cerca de la sombra de un árbol estacionado a orillas de la entrada de la vivienda, pero nada más. Joseph vio a lo lejos que a un costado de la casa, un chico alto moreno mayor que él, cargaba unas cuantas cajas en pila impidiéndole ver a los dos visitantes que le observaban.

- Espérame aquí.- le dijo Joseph a su prima antes de irse en dirección hacia el chico que acababa de ver.

Victoria se quedó de pie esperándole. En ese tiempo contempló la casa amarilla que lucía acogedora con pequeños toques blancos. De pronto, escuchó ruidos proviniendo en dirección al camión militar. Se acercó para escuchar mejor, se oían tuercas e instrumentos de refaccionaria chocando con metal, pero a simple vista no había nada ni nadie en el camión. Miraba curiosa hasta que encontró el origen de los ruidos. Se agachó mirando por debajo del camión y ahí se topó con un chico de cabello castaño claro, de gorra y overol, que reparaba un poco sucio la parte inferior del vehículo.

El chico al principio no notó que le observaba una curiosa rubia, pero cuando cogía una herramienta viró a verla y se sorprendió de su presencia.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó extrañado y un poco descortés, en lo que interrumpía su trabajo.

- ¡Hola!- saludó Victoria con una gran sonrisa. El castaño de ojos azules la miró como bicho raro.

Por otro lado, Joseph parecía haber conseguido que el chico moreno le presentara a Winry Rockbell, con gusto éste había entrado a la casa para llamarla mientras él esperaba en la puerta.

Una mujer rubia que a pesar de los años permanecía bella y radiante, se asomó por la puerta llevando puesto un vestido color crema con un mandil manchado de aceite con el que se terminaba de limpiar las manos. Traía el cabello totalmente suelto. Sin duda alguna era Winry.

Vio a un apuesto chico de ojos rubios que la miró admirado, ella también lo examinó con desconcierto, advirtió en él cierto aire familiar.

- Mi nombre es Joseph.- dijo el extraño.- He venido desde muy lejos para…

Winry lo escuchaba, pero su voz cesó cuando miró al horizonte y quedó atrapada en atención al ver que una figura se encontraba agachada espiando por debajo del camión cercano a la casa. Victoria también sintió el interés, en ese preciso instante, de virar a ver en dirección a Winry, la miró y en un santiamén se incorporó dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Pero Winry no vio a Victoria enderezarse, sino al mismísimo Edward Elric que le sonreía tan pícara y dulcemente con su típica gabardina roja, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Cientos de recuerdos del alquimista de acero arremetieron a Winry. No pudo evitar la hermosa impresión y cayó desmayada.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba tendida en la cama de su habitación. Escuchó voces en la casa, se levantó y se asomó un poco a escondidas para saber qué había ocurrido.

- ¿Alemania?- preguntó confundido el mismo chico de gorra viendo en dirección a un sillón de la sala, del cual, Winry al espiar, alcanzaba a ver sentado al extraño que había preguntado por ella, aunque no le veía la cara a quien se sentaba a su lado.

- Si, como escuchaste.- afirmó Joseph.

- ¿Y a qué han venido?- preguntó el chico moreno y alto que había recibido a Jos.

No hubo respuesta.

- Necesitamos ver a Winry Rockbell.- suplicó una voz femenina.

La mecánica se animó para verles. Entró a la habitación en donde estaban los adolescentes, Victoria que acababa de hablar observó a la mujer y Winry pronto posó la mirada en ella. Se vieron mutuamente.

Winry distinguió en la niña rubia el increíble parecido que tenía con Edward, empezando por sus ojos miel.

- ¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Jos y a Vic.

- Joseph Elric.- se presentó aquel poniéndose de pie.

- Victoria Elric.- también se puso de pie.

Maravillada los examinó Winry.

- Mamá, ¿Conoces a éstos dos?- le preguntó el chico de gorra.

- No, pero conocí a sus padres.- respondió con una humilde sonrisa contemplando a los sucesores Elric quienes al igual la miraron sonriendo.

Rato después, se encontró sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala con los cuatro jóvenes atendiéndola detenidamente. Estaba pensativa, bajando la mirada.

- …y es por eso que estamos aquí.- dijo Jos finalizando con el relato de todo lo que pasó para que llegaran a Rizembull.

- Siempre tuve las esperanzas de que Ed y Al regresarían…- expresó Winry llamando la atención de todos, ya llevaba tiempo sin pronunciar palabra desde que le pidió a Joseph que le explicara la razón de su visita. - …pero ahora, me topo con la presencia de ustedes dos.- miró a los primos.- Lo que me motiva a seguir creyendo.- terminó iluminándose de gozo.

Se puso de pie, no tardó y regresó con unas fotografías entregándoselas a Victoria y a Joseph.

Los dos chicos prestaron atención a las fotografías. En ellas estaban los retratos de pequeños de sus padres ya sea riendo, corriendo o jugando, la mayoría de las veces acompañados de una dulce niña rubia y un cachorro.

Victoria gozaba de ver las fotografías, por fin cumplía el anhelo de ver a su padre y tío de pequeños.

Luego, Winry les mostró otras fotografías que guardó para el final. En éstas, aparecía un chico de cabellos dorados con un brazo y pierna de metal, acompañado de una armadura.

Joseph y Victoria quedaron pasmados.

_- Papá, cuéntame un cuento.- pedía una pequeña niña acurrucada en su Cama. _

_- Esto….- se rascaba Ed la cabeza, pero al ver el insistente gesto de su hija se las ingenió.- Hace mucho tiempo…- empezó contando, entusiasmando a la niña.- un chico que viajaba acompañado de una gran armadura…_

Nunca fueron cuentos. En las manos de Joseph y Victoria estaban las pruebas, y ellos, eran testigos.

Fuera de eso, Victoria apreció el gran parecido que tenía con su padre a la misma edad. También se percató, de que en algunas otras fotos se hacía presente, por obviedad, la misma niña que aparecía con los hermanos Elric de pequeños.

- Podría decirse que los tres crecimos juntos…- dijo Winry percibiendo que los dos chicos habían notado lo anterior.- pero tomamos rumbos diferentes.- suspiró.

A lo último que dijo Winry, Victoria la miró atentamente.

- Queremos encontrar la forma de regresar a nuestro hogar y para ello necesitamos su ayuda.- explicó.

- Cuenten conmigo.- se ofreció gustosa Winry.

El chico de gorra, y el chico moreno, que casi no habían entendido nada de la conversación, sólo miraban confundidos.

- Lo olvidé.- se disculpó Winry.- Él es Kain, hijo de Rose, más adelante la conocerán.- señaló al chico moreno, que a decir por su personalidad lucía cordial y gentil. Alto, delgado y simpático, y un poco mayor que los demás jóvenes.- Él es Matt, mi hijo.- dijo a continuación presentando a su primogénito; un chico de gorra roja y overol, un poco sucio de la cara, con cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, a decir verdad, apuesto, pero poco educado y retador, de la misma edad que Victoria.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Matt seguía viendo a Victoria como la cosa más extraña que haya visto en su vida.

Cayendo la tarde, Winry hizo una llamada al cuartel general.

- Si, comuníqueme con el Fürer.- mencionaba por teléfono.- Sí…es sumamente importante.- acechó por la ventana a los dos chicos que ya llevaban rato de haber arribado a la residencia Rockbell.

Los primos veían el anaranjado atardecer desde la colina, a pocos metros de ellos se encontraban de pie Matt y Kain observándolos también.

- No debiste ser tan descortés con la chica. - le dijo Kain a Matt.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Matt alzando una ceja y volteando a ver a su amigo.

- No te hagas al tonto Matt, la veías como cosa rara.- cerró los ojos. Matt quería pasar de desapercibida su falta.

- Tal vez…pero hay que admitir que es un poco extraña.- dijo sin arrepentirse y apartar la vista de Victoria.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, Winry salió de la casa trayendo en manos un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo. Pasó junto a Kain y Matt hasta llegar a Victoria.

- Toma.- le dijo extendiendo las manos para que ella tomara lo que traía.

La chica tomó lo que le ofrecía, lo desenvolvió y vio un reloj de bolsillo un poco dañado, con una insignia de león labrada en la tapa.

- Lo he guardado por mucho tiempo. Era de tu padre, ahora que te veo, te lo entrego a ti. Te pertenece.- le dijo Winry con ternura.

La ambarina abrió curiosa el reloj y leyó una frase grabada en el interior "_Don´t forget 3 Oct_"

Rió notablemente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Winry confinada.

- Es gracioso, es el día de mi cumpleaños.- dibujó Victoria una enorme sonrisa como las que Ed solía hacer.

La miró asombrada. Sin duda alguna esa niña era la hija de Edward. Precisamente ese día, tres de Octubre, era el cumpleaños de Victoria.

Una ventisca pasó rozando a todos y Winry se llenó de aliento.

"_No Edward, jamás olvidaré el día en que partiste iniciando la búsqueda por lo perdido… como tú tampoco lo olvidarás, ahora sé que no sólo lo llevas grabado en tú reloj de alquimista nacional, sino también en tu corazón, pues tiempo después, el mismo día, presenciaste el arribo de tu hija. Una razón más, para que yo tampoco olvide éste día…nunca"_

Se dijo en sus adentros deslizando una lágrima de felicidad, después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	6. El examen de alquimista nacional

¡Hi! Muchísimas gracias por comentar me pone mega feliz que más personas lean el fic ¡De verdad, gracias! Espero que más se animen a leerlo y gracias nuevamente por su apoyo.

Les dejo largo el capt para que tengan tiempo de leerlo, de comentar y esperarme a que publique el otro capt jeje (luego tardo mucho)

**(**Hice un fanart de mi fic, la imagen de Victoria para que vean cómo luce. Si desean verlo sólo denle clic a "Nekogirlmorris" y ahí en mi perfil aparece el link. Me gustaría que comentaran también respecto a la imagen ¡Saludos! Y espero que les guste el capítulo**)**

**Nota: **En este capt se resolverán la mayoría de sus dudas y surgirán otras (ni tanto, a lo mucho dos jeje)

**El examen de alquimista nacional (Capt 6)**

Winry brindó alojamiento a Victoria y a Joseph. En la noche, Vic no podía conciliar el sueño. Decidida, salió de la habitación que le ofrecieron para después salir a la terraza.

Se sentó en el suelo, encogió las piernas hacia el pecho y acurrucó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Estaba muy triste, se sentía extraña, aunque por vez primera podía respirar profundamente y no sentir esa pesadez que le indicaba que el anterior mundo en donde habitaba no era el suyo.

- No vayas a llorar.- escuchó. Volteó a ver a y se topó con Matt.  
- No lo haré pero…- dijo aguantándose.  
- Te dije que no lloraras.- repitió Matt quejándose.- Acabarás despertando a todos.- señaló con poca apatía.

Victoria secó sus lágrimas por lo que dijo el chico. A él realmente no le importaba si lloraba o no, sólo no quería que ella hiciera escándalo.

- ¡Eres un grosero!- le gritó.  
- Di lo que quieras, ya vete a dormir.- dijo Matt poco interesado.  
- ¡Ni creas que me he olvidado de cómo me viste cuando te saludé!- se mostró molesta.  
- ¿Pues cómo querías que te viera? Tan sólo mira como andabas.- se refirió a las extrañas ropas que antes traía, a diferencia de la bata blanca que ahora tenía puesta.- Además, pareces niño y surges de la nada para luego contar que vienes de "otro mundo".-burló.  
- ¡Y tú te crees mucho con…  
- Shh.- susurró poniendo un dedo en boca de Victoria para que no se quejara más.- Mi madre a tardado en conciliar el sueño.- la calló de inmediato.  
- Lo siento.  
- Conque tu padre es ese tal Edward.- sonrió y dijo en voz baja cuando hubo breve silencio.- Mamá lo mencionó a él y a su hermano una que otra vez, tengo entendido que fueron importantes para ella.- pronto notó que Victoria bajó la cabeza.

Viendo Matt que la chica estaba tranquila aprovechó para irse sin decir nada más. Pero ya se estaba yendo cuando sintió que le estrellaron algo en la cabeza. Adolorido volteó a ver a Victoria.

- Eso, es por decir que parezco varón.- justificó ella el haberle arrojado su zapato.

Matt la miró ahora como una loca.

A la mañana siguiente, Victoria y Joseph recorrieron Rizembull. Al regresar al taller Rockbell Winry estaba en pleno labor; una mujer con su hijo le agradecían su trabajo, el pequeño llevaba un brillante automail en un brazo. Al marcharse, Vic se acercó curiosa a preguntar por el extraño implante.

- Se llama automail.- explicó Winry.  
- Mi papá tiene uno en el brazo derecho y en la pierna izquierda.- recordó Vic.  
- Lo sé.- suspiró.- Yo le se los hice.- mencionó recordando el esmero que hizo al hacerlos.  
- Entonces usted era su mecánica.- la miró maravillada.  
- Así es, mi abuela siempre tuvo éste taller desde que era pequeña, en un principio era únicamente de automails, pero al morir ella me hice cargo del taller y Matt resultó tener la misma afición por la mecánica, aunque no precisamente de automails, por eso se volvió un taller en general.- dijo viendo el letrero que anunciaba el taller Rockbell.- Desde muy pequeña me aficioné con la mecánica, lo cual le molestaba mucho a tu padre.- rió. - ¿Por qué?  
- Siempre dijo que estaba loca… pero debiste ver la cara que ponía cuando destrozaba su automail y pedía que se lo arreglara.- hizo coraje.- Ése Edward era un despreocupado orgulloso que…jeje bueno, tú sabes.- trató de disimular Winry, empezaba a meter la pata.

Vic no dijo nada, a lo mejor su padre era muy diferente a lo que ella conocía.

A mediodía una mujer morena llegó a la casa trayendo una cesta con frutas. Iba entrando muy alegre anunciando su llegada cuando se topó con los dos jóvenes visitantes. Al principio los miró confundida, los examinó con la vista y se sorprendió de su especulación.

- Son idénticos.- dijo Winry acercándose a Rose, que seguía estupefacta.  
- Ellos son…  
- Sí, son ellos.- afirmó la de tez blanca mirando con su amiga a los dos chicos.

A Vic y a Jos les presentaron a Rose. Ella había regresado de visitar Lior, pero nunca imaginó que al volver a Rizenbull se toparía con la agradable sorpresa de conocer en persona a los hijos de Edward y Aphonse.

Un poco más tarde, Winry esperaba en la terraza de la casa la llegada de un invitado a quien ya le había contado la grata noticia.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro, con un parche en el ojo derecho, el rostro endurecido por lo años y con ligeros cambios físicos, se asomó por la colina portando un uniforme militar que sobresalía a simple vista denotando superioridad. Al llegar a la morada, Winry le indicó que la acompañara a la parte trasera de la casa. Una vez allá, señaló a Vic y a Joseph. Los dos otra vez observaban el horizonte aislados de los demás.

Roy apenas los vio, sonrió discretamente. Se acercó para verles mejor.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Jos dudando un poco del sujeto que se les había acercado.  
- Mi nombre es Roy Mustang, Fürer del cuartel general.- se presentó.

Victoria quedó extrañada, recordaba que su padre le había mencionado ese nombre, pero no la razón de éste.

- Así que ustedes son los hijos de Edward y Alphonse Elric.- dijo Roy viéndoles de pies a cabeza.- Sabía que esos dos formarían su propia familia.- embromó un poco molestando a los dos adolescentes.- Y díganme… ¿El enano aumentó de estatura?- preguntó con sonrisa jocosa disimulando muy a su manera la completa alegría de ver al par de chicos.

Inmediatamente Vic recordó quién era ése hombre y porqué su padre se lo mencionó.

- ¡Usted era ése creído coronel! ¡Burlándose siempre de mi papá!- replicó Victoria.  
- Por lo que veo Edward tiene buenos recuerdos de mí.- dijo Roy suspirando y encogiendo los hombros, sugiriendo que no era su culpa. - ¡Por qué no va y se mira en un espejo, estoy segura de que tendría mucho que decir!- exclamó muy agresiva.

Roy soltó una gran carcajada.

- Es obvio que eres una Elric.- se agachó para verle bien la cara a la molesta chica.- luego miró a Jos.- Tú debes ser el hijo de Alphonse.- indicó, Joseph inclinó la cabeza a un lado queriendo negar lo que dijo.

Les miró la cara a los dos.

- De ahora en adelante estarán bajo mis órdenes.-anunció.- Eso, si desean regresar a su hogar.

Los dos jóvenes miraron todavía más molestos a Mustang.

- Winry me ha contada su situación y si realmente quieren volver a casa tendrán que aprender alquimia.  
- Sólo nos falta práctica y aplicación.- comentó Jos con el semblante serio.  
- ¿Y qué esperan para empezar? seguramente ni han usado un círculo de transmutación.- expresó, a lo que los chicos no se defendieron.- Entonces, empecemos.- enseñó una sonrisa.

Victoria dibujó un círculo de transmutación en un árbol, puso ambas manos y transformó la planta en una silla. Por fin conoció en ese mundo desconocido lo que era la alquimia.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- preguntó irónico Roy al tiempo que chasqueaba y quemaba la silla.  
- Luego por qué uno no tiene amigos.- musitó molesta Vic.  
- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso.

Victoria recordó todo el esfuerzo que hizo durante un año para llegar a donde se encontraba que el comentario de Roy exigiendo más esmero no le causó gracia, en el arranque de coraje juntó ambas manos y las colocó sobre el pasto; se produjo un gran temblor en la tierra, orillando a que ésta emergiera.

Roy seguidamente la tomó por la fuerza de las manos tras ver lo que hizo.

- No creo que hayas heredado eso de tu padre.- le dijo con voz recia. - Yo creo que si.- temió un poco Vic.  
- Joseph, ¿Tú también puedes hacer lo mismo?- le preguntó Mustang con carácter frío mientras no soltaba de las manos a su prima. Definitivamente el ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso.  
- No.- respondió dando pasos hacia atrás. También sabía que se requería cierto sacrificio para lograr lo que ella hizo.  
- Vete.- le exigió Roy.- Necesito hablar con tu prima.- explicó sin soltar a la chica, rebeldemente ella se rehusaba a darle explicaciones al recién conocido hombre, pretendiendo escapar de sus manos.- Será mejor que me expliques.- le dijo a Vic después de que Jos se apartara de su presencia.  
- No tengo nada que explicar.- hizo rabia, Mustang la sujetaba con más fuerza.

Aquel la miraba seriamente, con poca finta de amigos. La soltó y le dio la espalda.

- ¿Porqué?- preguntó sin mirarla.- ¿Por qué pudiste cruzar la puerta y aparecer de la nada, y tu padre no?- reveló enojado.

Victoria rió un poco sarcástica, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darle explicaciones.

- Enfermé ya que no pertenecía al otro mundo, quedaba demás provocando un desequilibrio al existir el mismo ente en un miso lugar, que obligaba a la naturaleza a darme por muerta por la ascendencia que tengo. La única forma de reestablecer el equilibrio era viniendo aquí, pero para ello debía demostrar que realmente pertenecía a éste lado, y era mostrarle que llevo la misma sangre que mi padre. Eso fue lo que hice. - ¿Por qué Edward no hizo lo misma demostración para demostrar que él tampoco pertenecía ahí?- preguntó Roy mirándola poco.  
- Porque mi padre ahora ocupa el lugar de quien antes fue su alter en el otro mundo. No había vuelta atrás, en su caso no había desequilibrio… junto con mi tío él había escogido quedarse ahí, conciente que una vez tuvo la oportunidad de regresar.- trató de explicar.  
- Sabes que aún pueden regresar…- tomó en cuenta probabilidades.  
- Me habló de ello pero no fue muy específico, según entendí era muy complicado y arriesgado.  
- Viniste sin sacrificio por una simple demostración y ahora resulta que puedes hacer alquimia sin círculo, razones hay y quiero saber.  
- No lo sé, cuando llegué aquí tenía el don.- excusó.  
- ¡No es un don!- corrigió molesto Roy.- Es un privilegio que se gana…por un gran sacrificio. Por lo general es una habilidad que se obtiene al practicar una transmutación humana fallida, pero más que nada por ser testigo de un gran secreto de la alquimia, algo que vio tu padre y le costó mucho. Por lo que distingo a ti no te hace falta nada… dime Victoria, ¿Qué fue lo que diste? - ¡Que no he dado nada!  
- Eres muy mala mintiendo.- río.- Estás conciente de que las cosas sí fueron así, no creo que de la nada se te haya ocurrido juntar ambas manos y hacer alquimia, además me parece demasiado extraño que la transmutación que acabas de hacer es la primera que haces en éste mundo ¿Por qué no lo intentaste antes apenas llegaste aquí? ¿Qué acaso tenías miedo?- intrigaba a la rubia.

Victoria miraba temerosa a Mustang sin lograr que palabra alguna saliera de su boca.

- No me lo tienes que decir ahora, tarde o temprano lo sabré.- prosiguió él mirándola a los ojos.

La de cabello corto se mostró frustrada. Sólo el tiempo sería capaz de revelar las respuestas a las preguntas de Roy; la verdad siempre sale a flote, tarde o temprano.

Vic, acompañada de Joseph, tendría que seguir y obedecer a Mustang, sabía que el único intermediario de acceder y obtener los medios necesarios para encontrar la forma de regresar con su familia, según había aprendido de su padre, era convirtiéndose en alquimista nacional bajo las órdenes del Fürer. Ganarse una mala relación con Roy no era buena idea tomando en cuenta que también tendría que prepararse para aprobar el dichoso examen de ingreso a la milicia, además, él era el único que podría ayudarla al lado de su primo, pese a las dudas que generaba sobre ella.

Roy tuvo que poner al corriente a Victoria y a Joseph sobre varias cosas que habían cambiado referente a lo que Edward y Alphonse les habían contado de su pasado. Para empezar, Winry había contraído matrimonio con un miembro de la milicia, con el que poco después concibió a Matt, pero, desgraciadamente, el hombre más adelante falleció. Roy se había negado a profundizar respecto a lo último. Durante la ausencia de los Elric, Winry forjó un buena relación con Rose, por lo que al morir su esposo ambas permanecieron en la casa Rockbell acompañadas de sus respectivos hijos. Mustang sólo mencionó que en pos de la partida de Ed y Al fue nombrado Fürer del cuartel, pero no mencionó nada sobre su vida personal.

Para ayudar al par de jóvenes, había puesto una condición; que ninguno de ellos mencionara su apellido y mucho menos que salieran de Rizenbull. Ellos extrañados aceptaron, de alguna forma confiaban en Roy Mustang y en lo que él hacía.

La aplicación de la alquimia empezó a ser nuevo motivo de entrenamiento para los sucesores Elric. Ignorando la reciente hablididad de Victoria, Joseph se mostraba indiferente ante la situación dibujando con tiza círculos de transmutación, tal y como solía hacer y practicar, Vic hacía lo mismo aunque aprovechando la habilidad concebida, o más bien, la que había adquirido insólitamente.

- Hay algo que no entiendo.- mirando por la ventana cómo Jos y Vic practicaban alquimia con Mustang, dijo Rose una vez que Winry lavaba los platos.  
- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó interrumpiendo su labor.  
- ¿Por qué Vic y Jos desean regresar a su mundo si acaban de llegar?- preguntó confundida la atractiva morena.  
- Lo que sucede es que no fue decisión de ellos venir aquí, Victoria agonizaba en el otro mundo y venir aquí la salvaría. Ahora desea regresar pero para eso necesita encontrar la forma de hacerlo sin alterar el equilibrio entre éste mundo y el otro. Se volverá alquimista como su padre.- dijo detrás de un profundo suspiro.

Rose siguió viendo a Victoria y a Joseph entrenar, especialmente a la chica que parecía agotarse pronto.

- He notado que Victoria duerme mucho, supongo que le ha agotado el viaje.- trató de ocultar su preocupación.  
- Espero que sea eso y no otra cosa lo que la ha agotado.- dijo Winry bajando la mirada angustiosamente.

No fue hasta varias semanas después que Vic decidió abrir el paquete que su tío le había dado antes de que ella partiese del otro mundo. Tuvo miedo en un principio debido a que al abrirlo extrañaría el doble a su familia, pero le urdía saber el contenido del paquete.

Halló dentro de éste una gabardina roja y sucia, la sacó y la extendió notando un peculiar símbolo negro ubicado en la parte trasera del atuendo, hurtó otra vez dentro en el paquete y encontró una fotografía en la que se apreciaba a toda la familia Elric.

Sonrío gustosa por el retrato pero decidió guardarlo teniendo sus razones.

No sabiendo el significado de la gabardina roja optó por acudir a Winry para saber si ella era capaz de decirle.

- ¡Vaya!- emitió Winry al ver la gabardina.- Creí que nunca más la volvería a ver, seguramente ya ni le queda a Edward.- comentó viendo las malas condiciones con que se encontraba la gabardina que extendía en su regazo.

La chica ojimiel miraba sin entender.

- Ésta gabardina siempre la llevaba tu padre, dejó de usarla y me la dio a guardar. Más tarde tu tío lo usó.- reveló la rubia aclarándole a Vic el significado especial de la prenda.

Winry aprovechó el momento para inquirirle a Vic.

- Y dime Victoria… ¿Cómo es tú madre?- preguntó dulcemente con sus ojos azules en lo que doblaba con delicadeza la gabardina.

Victoria simplemente la observó. En Winry la veía a ella, a su madre.

- Es muy bonita.- respondió mirándola tiernamente.

- Sabía que Ed encontraría a esa persona especial.- sonrío la amiga de su padre.

Vic mantuvo la vista en el suelo. Desde el primer momento en que vio a Winry notó el gran parecido que tenía con su madre, pero no dijo nada, porque también se dio cuenta de muchas otras cosas que prefirió guardar. Winry no debía ver la fotografía de su familia.

Durante el tiempo de estadía en la casa Rockbell, Joseph y Victoria socializaron con Kain y Matt. Por lo general, el chico mecánico molestando a la chica por su apariencia, Kain era el pacifista que trataba de calmarlos y Joseph sólo observaba los conflictos o simplemente le daba igual mientras no se metieran con él.

- ¡Deja de decir que estoy plana como una pared!- gritaba Vic en una de las riñas.  
- No dije que estabas plana sino que eres poco femenina.- reía Matt, le divertía ver la reacción de Vic ante sus burlas.  
- Matt ya basta, la has estado molestando toda la mañana.- decía Kain razonadamente.- Además, yo creo que Vic es muy linda no sé porque la molestas tanto, ah no ser de que te guste.- pensó la situación para callar a Matt. No lo calló pero provocó que se sonrojara tenuemente.  
- ¡En mi sano juicio cómo podría gustarme eso!- explotó señalando a Vic despectivamente.

La de ojos miel bajó la mirada asomando pequeñas lágrimas, abatida entró corriendo a la casa Rockbell. Joseph que había visto todo, en una de esas mañanas en Rizembull, se acercó a Matt muy molesto.

- Te diré una cosa Matt.- se acercó cada vez más al mecánico.- Aunque te cueste creerlo mi prima es una chica y por lo tanto un ser humano que sufre y siente de la misma manera en que perdiste a tu padre, sabiendo que nunca más lo volverías a ver, ahora imagina que no sólo no volverías a ver a tu padre sino también a tu familia…- dijo causándole impacto.-… y que un idiota venga a burlarse de ti…bueno, ya sabes como se sentiría, tan sólo te pido un poco de comprensión.- terminó fríamente.

Matt rabió un poco pero en el fondo sabía que había hecho mal.

Los días fueron pasando con las frecuentes visitas de Roy para preparar a Vic y Jos, y Matt, seguía sin disculparse. Un día en el que observaba a Victoria jugar con su yoyo, encontró la forma de disculparse, pero para eso necesitaba esperar hasta el día en que la chica se convirtiera en alquimista nacional. Entretanto, Vic y él se evitaban.

xXx

- Mañana será su examen.- expuso Roy un día anterior a la aplicación de la prueba.  
- Yo no lo presentaré.- dijo Joseph seguro de lo que decía.

Su prima lo miró con tristeza al oírlo.

- Pero Joseph creí que…

- Sólo tú eres capaz de dar lo que sea por regresar Victoria, yo no.- recordó el resentimiento hacia su padre Alphonse.

Roy sólo descendió la mirada austeramente, ya estaba preparado a que Joseph se negara a ser alquimista nacional.

- ¿Tú también piensas retirarte?- le preguntó con firmeza a la chica.  
- No.- respondió ella.  
- Bien.- suspiró Roy.- Primero presentarás un examen de conocimiento, ese mismo día te presentarás con los grandes cargos de la milicia y nos dirás tu razón de ser alquimista nacional, y por último tu examen práctico. Las cosas han cambiado también un poco en la milicia. El examen practico ahora consiste en una enfrenta que tendrás con un alquimista nacional que yo mismo he seleccionado al azar, sólo podrás usar tu fuerza física y las habilidades con la alquimia. Una cosa más, necesito que evites tu identidad.- señaló. - No entiendo.- lo miró confundida.  
- Ocultarás tu imagen y no mencionarás tu nombre y apellido.  
- ¿Pero, porqué?- preguntó Vic un tanto molesta y extrañada.  
- ¿Quieres que te recuerden como "la hija de Edward Elric" o "Victoria la alquimista"?- interrogó Roy con voz emotiva.- Sólo así podrás demostrar que tú eres más que un simple apellido y nadie te juzgará por tus raíces, sino por quien en verdad eres y te vales.

Los dorados ojos de Vic brillaron con intensidad aceptando lo que Mustang le pedía.

Al día siguiente Victoria viajó a Ciudad Central. Al llegar, se encontraba maravillada con la ciudad mirando atenta por doquier. Como debía ocultar su identidad, no encontró mejor forma que vestirse como chico escondiendo su cabellera con una boina, y usando lentes para opacar sus ojos dorados. El decir que en esa ocasión una chica de doce años presentaría el examen de alquimista nacional atraería mucho la atención y despertaría sospechas. Dio su nombre verdadero bajo el aguardo y protección de Mustang.

Presentó y aprobó el examen con buenas notas pero no tan buenas como con las que su padre aprobó a su edad, al menos obtuvo más allá de lo necesario. Finalmente pasó a presentarse a una gran sala en donde los altos mandos del ejército la esperaban de pie con el Fürer Mustang a la cabeza. Le preguntaron, respondió sus razones e inmediatamente salió afligida de la sala.

Días más tarde Vic viajó de nuevo a Ciudad Central acompañada del trío de chicos; Joseph, Matt y Kain. La joven se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de una gabardina negra que Winry le había dado deseándole mucha suerte para su examen de práctica.

Cuando llegó al Cuartel general, tenía una cita personal con el Fürer, éste la esperaba.

Todos los del cuartel al ver la ajena figura con capucha merodeando por los pasillos prontamente empezaron a cuestionar su identidad.

Llegó sola a la oficina de Mustang. Ya había entregado hace tiempo su solicitud de alquimista nacional, sólo era cuestión de que Roy le indicara donde debía ser la prueba.

- Será en la parte trasera del cuartel.- dijo Mustang.- Mucha suerte, Victoria.- sonrío al percatarse del asustado rostro de la chica.

En la parte trasera del cuartel se llevaría acabo la gran prueba. Victoria esperaba a que su oponente apareciera, se encontraba nerviosa con toda esa gente de la milicia que la veía prejuiciosa y dudosa; hacía el mayor esfuerzo por ocultar su persona. Entre los espectadores se encontraban Jos, Matt y Kain.

En el público, una chica con el uniforme de la milicia y de cabello castaño amarrado en cola alta, llegaba con sus compañeros del cuartel.

- ¿Aún no empieza?- preguntó al llegar junto a Breda y Havoc. Los dos hombres que alguna vez fueron subordinados del, en aquel entonces, Coronel Mustang, poco habían cambiado, tan sólo se habían dejado crecer la barba y habían afilado sus rostros con los años. - No, todavía. Ya tardó en llegar…- le decía Havoc antes de ser interrumpido.  
- ¡Como siempre! Cree que el mundo está a su favor.- expresó harta provocando que Havoc riese un poco.

En eso llegó Fuery corriendo y metiéndose entre la gente.

- ¡Señorita Elysia!- gritaba. - Parece que otra vez te buscan.- le dijo Havoc a la joven que hacía mueca de fastidio.  
- Dame un cigarrillo Havoc.- pidió lamentándose. El militar le dio lo que exigía.  
- ¿Por qué no pidió permiso para retirarse de su labor?- preguntó preocupado Fuery al llegar hasta la castaña.  
- Deja de preocuparte sólo fue por ésta vez.- intentó encender el cigarrillo que ya se había llevado a la boca.  
- ¡¿Havoc le diste un cigarrillo??- alarmó Fuery molesto.  
- No realmente.- respondió cerrando los ojos despreocupadamente.  
- ¡Es de dulce!- exclamó Elysia al darse cuenta de que por más que intentaba no lograba encender el cigarrillo.

Finalmente le avisaron a Victoria que su oponente ya había llegado. Tras el aviso, Mustang llegó a dar inicio al combate y todos los del cuartel mostraron respeto a la presencia del Fürer saludándole con una mano en la frente. Le asignaron un lugar especial donde él era el único al que le correspondía una silla con un gran panorama por delante para presenciar la enfrenta y no perderse ningún detalle. Antes de tomar asiento, escuchó la presentación de los oponentes.

- ¡De este lado tenemos a la alquimista del agua!…- un militar señaló a una chica que se reveló a vista de todos.

Victoria se fijó asombrada en su oponente. Era una chica poco más grande que ella, de cabello oscuro y largo, bella, ruda y coqueta con su uniforme militar de falda corta ajustada, asomando una cadena plateada de su bolsillo. La joven alquimista llamaba la atención de todo caballero. Lo extraño, era que llevaba zapatillas azules para combatir.

- ¡Y del otro lado…- siguió presentando el militar.- tenemos a … un oponente anónimo.- dijo sorprendiéndose así mismo sucesivamente de terminar de leer las tarjetas de presentación y no encontrar el nombre de quien acudía al examen, causando revuelo entre el público del ejército.

Roy tuvo que hacerle una seña al presentador para indicarle que todo estaba en orden y que prosiguiera.

- ¡Que inicie el examen!

La joven Elric se aferró a su gabardina para no mostrar su rostro. Nadie debía saber quién era hasta terminar el examen.

- Seas quien seas.- le dijo muy engreída la alquimista.- Aquí quien elije las reglas soy yo, así que decido pelear a mi estilo.- finalizó poniendo ambas manos en el suelo transmutando una especie de tubo metálico con base, suspendido en el aire a poca altura.- Sube, si es que puedes-.se trepó al tubo hasta ponerse completamente de pie manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el cilindro de poco grosor, con todo y zapatillas puestas.

Victoria hizo lo mismo y para sorpresa de su oponente también se puso de pie sobre el tubo de metal.

- Con la misma facilidad con la que subiste igual bajarás. - río la alquimista.- ¡Empecemos!- gritó.

Sacó un prendedor oculto en su cabello y lo transformó en una gran afilada lanza.

- Si caes pierdes.- apuntó con el arma a Vic.

De la misma barra de metal Victoria igual obtuvo una lanza con el don que decía haber heredado de su padre. Los espectadores miraban estupefactos lo que el misterioso personaje acababa de hacer, en especial Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Elysia.

La alquimista del agua, sin tomar importancia de la habilidad de su contrincante, se lanzó a atacarla, sin embargo, Vic reaccionó con rapidez tomando impulso de su propia lanza, pasando por encima a su agresora y sin caer del tubo. Decidió atacarla ésta ocasión pasando la lanza por sus pies, pero la bella chica logró reaccionar dando un gran brinco para esquivar el ataque. Saltos y esquivos dieron las dos. Varias veces Victoria pasó a caerse, pero rápidamente volvía a recuperar el equilibrio, no obstante, por cada enfrenta se agotaba cada vez más.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te cansaste?- peguntaba burlona la de cabello oscuro.

Vic resistía las mofadas. Era verdad, extrañamente se había agotado muy pronto y empezaba a marearse.

Ya le iba a atacar su rival cuando de pronto tambaleó a punto de desmayarse y caer el suelo. Afortunadamente, a tiempo se aferró con una mano del tubo, a pocos centímetros de tocar el suelo y perder.

La alquimista se acercó a la asustada figura que temía por la derrota.

- No sé quién eres, pero ni creas que un don nadie podrá vencerme, tan sólo dime tú nombre y no será tan doloroso tu fracaso.- le dijo no pudiéndole ver el rostro, Vic lo ocultaba demasiado bien.

Aprovechando el descuido que tenía la alquimista, con una mano Victoria la tiró del tubo y ésta cayó al suelo.

Muy molesta por la brusquedad con que se derribó en el piso, le reclamó a Vic.

-¡Ni pienses que has ganado!, si sabes bien, no has usado mucho la alquimia, tan sólo tú fuerza física, y eso no te da créditos para aprobar ¡Tienes que vencerme como un alquimista!

La de gabardina negra no perdía de vista a su oponente recelando que jamás obtendría el triunfo.

- ¡Baja! Has pasado la primera parte de condición física. Ahora muéstrame tus habilidades alquímicas.- exigió la alquimista del agua.

Victoria bajó y se preparó para pelear por la segunda fase. La alquimista coqueta empezó sacando un poco de agua de una botella que traía, elevó en el aire una masa líquida controlada con sus manos y luego la congeló, pequeños fragmentos afilados de hielo logró producir. Esta vez Vic temió por su vida.

La chica arrojó a gran velocidad los fragmentos de hielo cual si fueran dagas, Vic logró esquivarlas pero una que otra alcanzó a perforar su gabardina. Pensó en algo rápido, formó una pared con el mismo suelo para que la protegiera de los ataques.

- No Victoria, no seas cobarde, piensa en algo… ¡Pronto!- asustadiza se susurraba así misma.

- Si logro quitarte la gabardina me dirás tu nombre.- le propuso la alquimista.- Si tú logras quitarme mi reloj de alquimista nacional automáticamente ganarás.

La hija de Ed aceptó asomándose a los ojos de su rival.

Una increíble batalla se desató entre la alquimista del agua y el misterioso personaje de gabardina negra. Los espectadores miraban asombrados la agilidad del último.

En uno de los ataques, Vic recordó el acuerdo y colocó ambas manos sobre el piso incitando que la tierra temblara, por consecuencia la alquimista cayó sentada al suelo y ella se acercó para arrebatarle el reloj de bolsillo. Pero no tomó en cuenta que su adversario transmutó agua que había caído al suelo y que ella se encontraba sobre aquel charco que pronto se convirtió en hielo, aferrándola igualmente en la superficie.

- Ahora veamos quién se esconde bajo esa gabardina.- dijo la alquimista arrebatándole la gabardina negra y dejando a la vista su aspecto.

La chica rubia mantuvo la cabeza gacha apenas cubriendo su rostro con sus cortos cabellos. La ropa que ahora traía era diferente a la que había usado en un principio, sin duda, Winry le había hecho el moderno vestido que ahora llevaba puesto.

- Mi nombre es…- murmuró la joven de doce años-. Victoria Elric.- terminó diciendo alzando el rostro y dejando ver su mirada dorada y brillante.

El público permaneció sin habla ante el increíble asombro de escuchar el nombre de aquella chica. Havoc dejó caer su cigarrillo de la boca; Fuery y Breda también estaban boquiabiertos.

Gotas de sangre empezaron a brotar de la nariz de Victoria cayendo al suelo. Se había esforzado demasiado que su cuerpo empezó a reclamarle. La vista se le nublaba y las voces se le hacían distantes, fue en ese momento en el que empezó a recordar a su familia y lo feliz que era. Y una pregunta que jamás olvidaría resurgió en su pensamiento _¿Qué has dado a cambio, Victoria?_ No soportó más y se desmayó.

Había perdido más allá de una batalla. Mustang lo sabía, ella lo sabía…y otros seres también.

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	7. La alquimista de la sangre dorada

¡Hi! ¿Cómo están? Espero, de corazón, que estén muy bien, pues ahora yo también me encuentro mejor. La verdad es que tenía unos pendientes con la escuela y ahora que están llegando a su fin me encuentro con más tiempo para escribir. ¡Sí! Ahora ya no tardaré mil quinientos años en actualizar jeje. ¡Haré más fanarts! (especialmente de los personajes nuevos)

**Remodelación:**

Todos los capítulos del fic han sido mejorados. Esto significa que son pequeñísimos cambios que se hicieron a la redacción y se corrigieron faltas ortográficas.

**Respuesta a Anónimo: **Joseph guarda cierto resentimiento hacia Alphonse por la muerte de su madre, si deseas saber o recordar mejor te recomiendo que revises el capítulo tres. (Gracias por comentar n.n)

**Nota 1:** Este capítulo es para ambientar los próximos.

**Nota 2: **¡Ahora sí empieza lo bueno! XD

**La alquimista de la sangre dorada (Capt 7)**

- Victoria…- oía a lo lejos una voz que la llamaba. Sumergida en la oscuridad, vislumbró entre sus recuerdos una gran malévola sonrisa que macabramente le decía _"Gracias"_ mientras se escuchaba el sonido hueco de gotas repicando contra el suelo. Gotas, de sangre. Ella sentía que por cada tintineo el aliento se le iba cada vez más agotándole paulatinamente la respiración, y cuando intentó gritar despertó inmediatamente.

Abrió los ojos desesperada y se topó con Joseph, Matt y Kain mirándole preocupados.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kain.

En seguida notó que estaba tendida en el suelo del campo donde poco antes había tenido su combate, aún estaba el público y todo aquel que había presenciado el enfrentamiento. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos para que recuperara la conciencia.

Decepcionada, bajó la mirada tras recordar que había perdido. Luego miró su mano derecha que se encontraba con el puño cerrado, lo abrió lentamente y asombrada observó que sostenía en la palma de su mano un reloj de alquimista nacional.

- Felicidades.- dijo la dueña del reloj tendiéndole amablemente una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Accedió y cuando lo hizo aplausos se escucharon entre los espectadores. Hasta Mustang se había puesto de pie para aplaudirle.

La alquimista del agua cumplió su propuesta de que si Vic lograba quitarle el reloj, ésta automáticamente ganaría.

Triunfadora y confundida, aquella no entendía lo que sucedía. Tuvo el instinto de pasar la mano por la nariz manchando la extremidad con sangre. Recordó, anteriormente de perder el conocimiento tuvo una hemorragia nasal que para ese momento ya había cesado.

- Joseph…- llamó a su primo- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Antes de que desmayaras extendiste la mano derecha y atrajiste el reloj hacia a ti.- le contestó también sin entender su nueva habilidad.

Victoria observó más confundida a su primo, casi juraba que había perdido la enfrenta.

- ¡Vaya! Lo logró.- brincó de alegría Elysia después de ver quién ganó.- ¿Observaron? ¡Atrajo el reloj con la mano como si fuera un imán! Eso le pasa a esa presumida alquimista por confiarse de un extraño.- expresaba alegre.

- Ni tan extraño.- suspiró Havoc sin apartar la vista de Victoria.

Momentos después, los militares poco a poco se fueron retirando, la enfrenta se había dado por finalizada y se les había dado la orden de regresar a sus respectivos puestos.

Tras la retirada de todo el personal de cuartel general, el Fürer Mustang se acercó a Victoria, quien aún tenía la cara manchada de sangre.

- Lo lograste.- sonrió Mustang.- Desde hoy, serás la alquimista de la sangre dorada.- le entregó un reloj nuevo y brillante de alquimista nacional.

Vic miró el reloj y luego a su nuevo superior.

- Pero… ¿Por qué la alquimista de la sangre dorada?

- Porque has demostrado que sobresales más por lo que llevas dentro que por lo que aparentas.- le dijo Roy dándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro-… y dorada, por los ojos miel que tienes como tu padre. La sangre de los Elric corre por tus venas.- le dedicó una sencilla sonrisa.

- ¿No había dicho que…

- ¿No me digas que te avergüenzas de tu apellido?- la regañó jugando un poco.

- Pero es que usted dijo…- recordaba confundida Vic.

- Tu padre y tu tío marcaron con el apellido Elric un pasado que nadie nunca olvidará, ahora te toca a ti marcar el presente.- sonrió de nuevo.

- Pero nadie entenderá mi apodo.- se quejó infantil.

- Lo mismo le pasaba a tu padre al ser el alquimista de acero y confundirlo con tu tío.- río moderadamente Mustang.- Pero eso no es problema tuyo, eso es algo que las personas entenderán al conocerte.- expresó y la chica rubia río jubilosamente.

La alquimista a la que se había enfrentado Victoria ya no lucía tan presumida y pedante al verla triunfal, que sin recelo decidió marcharse sin decir palabra alguna, tan sólo un mohín de alegría.

Más tarde, en el cuartel, Roy le había comisionado a uno de los miembros de la milicia que se encargara de mostrarle el establecimiento a la reciente alquimista nacional, la cual, aún permanecía insegura por su dichosa gloria.

Victoria esperaba de pie a que el encargado llegara.

- Hola.- la saludó una chica de cabello castaño. Apenas escuchó su voz viró a verla.- Soy Elysia Huges y tengo la orden de mostrarte el cuartel.- le dijo sonriente.

- Si, gracias.- le mostró un agradable gesto.

- Vi la batalla que tuviste hace poco y debo decir que me sorprendiste mucho, es decir, no cualquiera vence a Alaine Mustang.- dijo con admiración.

- ¿Dijiste Mustang?- preguntó Vic incrédula.

- Si… ¿No sabías que es la hija del Fürer?

- No…- bajó la mirada para luego sonreír pícaramente.- pero no importa.

- Bien, pero antes de mostrarte las instalaciones ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?- preguntó la castaña dulcemente.

- Si, ¿Porqué es que hay mujeres que llevan el uniforme con falda y otras no? ¿Qué acaso es optativo?- preguntó incauta Victoria observando al personal que pasaba, distinguiendo tan notable contraste.

- Ah, eso es porque...verás, hace muchos años cuando Roy fue nombrado Fürer, exigió como requisito que toda mujer de la milicia usara falda, pero pocos años después, al momento que su hija fue nombrada alquimista nacional, notó que el requisito fue sobrellevado por ella, como habrás notado.- dijo y Vic inmediatamente recordó la diminuta falda que llevaba su contrincante.- Es por eso que decidió hacerlo optativo.- continuaba Elysia.- Pero ya ves que de nada le sirvió, ya que la presumida de Aleine sigue usando el uniforme como le da la gana y cambiar el reglamento le dejaría a Roy una mala reputación en la milicia.

Apenas terminó de contar Elysia la razón del uniforme, pasó junto a las chicas una mujer de mirada tenaz con lentes y cabello rubio muy corto, vestida de traje y portando una bolsa en un brazo, atrayendo prontamente la atención de Vic por su peculiar porte.

- Ella es la esposa de Mustang.- indicó Elysia mirando a la mujer.

A Vic, se le hacía poco creíble que una mujer tan recia como figuraba ser aquella dama fuese la esposa del Fürer Roy.

La mujer iba en dirección hacia la oficina de éste. Entró azotando la puerta provocando que Victoria y Elysia dieran un brinco por el estruendo.

- Ahí van otra vez.- suspiró Elysia preparándose.

Al poco rato salió la de la oficina la misma mujer de antes seguida por Mustang, por lo visto la rubia se encontraba muy molesta y Roy trataba de explicarse.

- L-lo lamento Riza te prometo que…- se disculpaba por alguna falta.

- ¡¿Lo prometes?! Todos los años es lo mismo.- lo miró enojada Riza con sus finos ojos café rojizo, después suspiró profundamente.- Debería acostumbrarme.- se tranquilizó bajando triste la mirada.

- N-no te pongas triste…- entró Roy en un tono sentimental.- Por favor.- pidió alzando el mentón de su esposa. Ella lo miró con ojos dulces.

- Tonto.- murmuró encrespada y alzando su bolsa de mano le dio un trancazo dejándolo doliente.

El acto agresivo e inesperado de la mujer, sorprendió a Vic mientras que a Elysia le causó mucha gracia.

La rubia de lentes se preparó para marcharse de nuevo seguida por Roy. A pesar del golpe él seguía suplicándole que lo escuchara. Riza pasó de regreso junto a Vic y esta vez cruzaron miradas originando desconcierto en la de traje.

- Tú eres…- dijo deteniéndose y cambiando el semblante al dirigirse a Vic.

- Ella es Victoria, la hija de Edward, la chica de la que últimamente te he hablado.- mencionó Roy al estar a su lado.

- Hablaba con ella.- le lanzó una mirada asesina que lo asustó.- Ya eres alquimista nacional, ¿No es así?- preguntó volviendo a dirigirse a la chica.

- Sí, desde hoy soy la alquimista de la sangre dorada.- dijo Vic con orgullo.

- No sabía tu nuevo apodo, pero te queda muy bien.- interrumpió Elysia.- La verdad es que sangraste mucho en tú examen.- equivocó la razón de su apodo por la hemorragia nasal.

Roy río un poco y Vic, apenada, se tapó la nariz. Riza también entendió el comentario, observó a Victoria y conmemoró cuando Ed se unió a la milicia a su misma edad.

Riza sabía de Vic y por supuesto de Jos. Roy no le ocultó nada de lo que se había dedicado semanas antes, le fue honesto desde un principio pero le había pedido discreción y ella lo entendía.

- Me tengo que ir.- señaló.- Fue un gusto conocerte, Victoria- dijo sonriéndole.- Soy Riza y puedes consultarme cuando necesites.- se presentó antes de marcharse.

- ¿No la va a seguir?- le preguntó Elysia a Roy al ver que Riza se retiraba.

- No, además tiene todas para molestarse.- volvió a su compostura.

- Olvidó su aniversario, ¿verdad?- preguntó disgustada mirando la cara de Roy que afirmaba lo que decía.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba casado y con hija?- aprovechó Vic para reclamar.

- Preferí que tú lo notaras.- contestó Roy empezando a irse también.- Por cierto…- se detuvo en seco.- Cuando dije que escogí a tu contrincante al azar, siempre fue así.- recalcó marchándose.

Vic se quedó de pie metiendo una mano al bolsillo, sujetó su nuevo reloj de alquimista nacional. No podía creer que el artefacto realmente estuviese ahí por vencer a nada más ni nada menos que a la propia hija de Mustang.

Afuera del cuartel, Jos, Kain y Matt esperaban a Victoria, debido a que sólo aquel que trabajara para la milicia podía acceder a las instalaciones.

- Ya tardó mucho.- dijo Matt recostado en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio.

- Estás preocupada por ella.- lo miró Kain juguetonamente.

- ¡No!- dijo Matt pensando en algo rápido.- Me preocupan los de la milicia, tener que soportar a tan odiosa chica no es algo fácil.- dijo riendo.

Kain seguidamente hizo una seña para que Matt no dijera más ya que Jos estaba junto a ellos, y desde la última vez que Matt había ofendido a Victoria se ganó una muy mala relación con él. Pero en esos momentos Joseph ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que los chicos decían, tan sólo recordaba el examen de su prima.

La chica, antes de desplomarse en el suelo, alzó la mano derecha en dirección a Aleine con el deseo de obtener su reloj, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cumplió su ambición a vista de todos los espectadores que hacía poco habían presenciado el suceso. Extrañamente Victoria había atraído el reloj hacia ella tal si fuera un imán.

Jos pensaba en ello cuando Aleine pasó junto a él, Kain y Matt, deteniéndose a preguntar por Victoria.

- No, no la hemos visto.- respondió Matt después de la pregunta de la bella alquimista.

- Si la ven, díganle que quisiera hablar con ella.- dijo Aleine siendo observada detenidamente por Kain y Matt, quienes extrañados veían su cambio de actitud. Antes lucía presumida y chocante, y ahora amigable.

Aleine no había prestado mucha atención en Jos que se encontraba un poco apartado de sus acompañantes recargado en un pilar del edificio. Cuando lo notó, lo vio tan guapo con su cabello castaño un poco largo y esa mirada tan fría que denotaba madurez, que sin más decidió entablar conversación con él.

- ¿Y tú, porqué no te volviste alquimista nacional?- le preguntó coqueta Aleine.- Me hubiera encantado enfrentarme a ti.

Joseph ni se inmutó en responderle. Aleine lo miró con hastía para después marcharse.

No caminó mucho cuando colisionó con Elysia y Victoria, en especial con Elysia; le había tirado unos papeles que llevaba.

- Haber si la próxima vez te fijas mejor Aleine.- recogió Elysia los papeles arrojados en el suelo.

- Haber si la próxima te apartas de mi vista.- se portó Aleine muy reñidora.

- No habrá próxima vez porque no voy a permitir que sigas siendo tan grosera conmigo.- molesta acomodó sus papeles.

Victoria sólo miraba a las dos chicas que parecían llevarse tan mal desde antes de que ella ingresara al cuartel.

- Dejen de pelear.- dijo Havoc apareciendo en escena y fumando su peculiar cigarrillo.

Aleine y Elysia desviaron muy molestas la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Quien las viera.- río Havoc.- La señorita Huges y la señorita Mustang…peleándose.- hizo referencia a la gran amistad que una vez sostuvieron sus padres.

Las dos se pusieron aún más de mala gana a que siempre comparaban su relación con sus antecesores.

- Aleine, no debes ser tan grosera con Elysia, es mayor que tú y le debes respeto. Y tú Elysia, no debes seguirle el juego a Aleine.- dijo Havoc poco interesado y corrigiéndolas. Realmente era muy raro que Havoc se tomara la molestia de reprender al par de chicas, pero era obvio que se debía a un especial cariño que les guardaba.

Curiosa, Victoria observaba inocente al hombre que en cierta forma acababa de regañar a sus más recientes conocidas. Havoc la miró, le sonrió y le dio su nombre, lo ojos de ella denotaron curiosidad por él.

No hubo necesidad de que Havoc le preguntara a la ambarina su nombre, por todo el cuartel ya era demasiado mencionado sucesivamente de verla presentar su examen de alquimista nacional y aprobar inesperadamente a vista de todos.

Si antes Aleine estaba enojada por la indiferencia de Joseph, ahora lo estaba más por toparse con Elysia, tanto, que olvidó hablar con Victoria. Decidió marcharse dejando irrespetuosamente a Havoc con la palabra en la boca al querer éste preguntarle a Vic si encontraba bien por antes haberse desmayado.

Una vez de retirarse Aleine, Vic quiso responderle a Havoc su pregunta, pero pronto se percató de que su nariz empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Intentó retener la hemorragia tapándose la nariz con ambas manos.

Havoc la miró sorprendido, más no asustado pues la hemorragia no parecía tan grave como para alarmarse.

- ¡Ah ya entiendo! Por eso te dicen la alquimista de la sangre dorada, no sabía que tus hemorragias nasales fueran tan constantes.- le dijo a Vic ocasionando que ella se sonrojara levemente por el mal entendido.

Todos los del cuartel creían que su apodo hacía referencia a sus hemorragias nasales, y todo porque en plena batalla, sin ser herida, había sangrado antes de desmayarse para ulteriormente despertar triunfal, lo cual, la había distinguido notablemente de cualquier otro alquimista nacional. Sabían que era dorada por sus rubios ojos y cabellos pero ignoraban el profundo significado que Roy le había dado a su sobrenombre.

La joven Elric, tras conocer todo el cuartel general con la ayuda de su nueva amiga Elysia, decidió días después regresar a Rizembull primeramente de emprender su nuevo viaje para encontrar la forma de regresar a su mundo sin alterar el equilibrio entre éste y el otro.

Apenas llegó Victoria a Rizembull acompañada de su primo Jos, y sus amigos Matt y kain, le contó a Winry todo lo que había sucedido en Central. Aunque Winry le sonreía mostrando regodeo por su reciente nombramiento de alquimista nacional, en su interior no podía evitar sentirse afligida por lo que previsiblemente le esperaba a la chica.

Una cálida tarde, de esos días en los que Vic había decidido junto con su primo quedarse en la casa Rockbell antes de partir, caminaba sin rumbo simplemente para dar un gran paseo por el lugar natal de su padre y tío. Mientras recorría un sendero, el radiante y anaranjado atardecer le hacía pensar demasiadas cosas, entre ellas las preguntas que Roy le había hecho en un principio al conocerla.

Le afligía en el alma, el saber, que realmente existían respuestas.

Caminó largo rato bajando la mirada tristemente hasta toparse con lo que parecía ser un cementerio. No lo pensó y aprovechó para buscar una lápida en especial, plasmando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Buscó y buscó entre lápidas y epitafios sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Cansada, decidió reposar bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando el horizonte que se vestía de vivaces colores al mismo tiempo en que sentía el viento rozarle el rostro. Ya dispuesta a marcharse, al ponerse de pie notó que donde antes descansaba había una lápida que no había visto antes. Movió el musgo que por el pasar de los años cubría la inscripción y leyó el nombre suscrito en ella: Trisha Elric.

Apenas leyó el nombre cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba, la contempló largo rato y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer en la piedra. Sólo el viento podía ser testigo de sus palabras.

- Mi papá está bien…- sonrió tiernamente mirando el nombre de su abuela en la lápida.-…pero yo no.- se lamentó restregando su dolor.- También he sacrificado una parte de mí.- pronunció derramando grandes lágrimas y causando que un aliento se detuviera en seco.

Escondido en un árbol, estaba Joseph escuchando todo lo que Victoria terminaba de decir. La siguió para hablar con ella, pero ya no halló necesidad de que así fuera. Con terror en los ojos había comprobado sus sospechas. Tumbándose en el suelo murmuró el nombre de su prima lamentándose por ella.

Roy tenía razón, sabía que la chica le ocultaba algo, lo que no sabía es que era más grave de lo que se esperaba.

Victoria regresó a la casa Rockbell, y cuando llegó empezó a buscar su reloj de alquimista nacional llevada por la ira y el coraje. De una maleta que Winry le había dado para que ella guardase sus cosas, arrojó toda clase de objetos y ropa dispersándolas por toda la habitación. Lloraba y sollozaba por el sacrificio que había hecho, aunque físicamente, nada le faltaba; tan sólo era el aguardo de su secreto lo que la tenía agobiada.

Hubo un momento en que ya no había nada más que arrojar de la maleta, el último objeto que quedaba en el interior era la fotografía en donde se apreciaba con su familia, su principal tesoro, arrojar el retrato sería como desechar esperanzas, fue por eso que tomó la fotografía y la apegó a su pecho abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¡Victoria!- oyó que la buscaban.

Guardó el retrato, secó sus lágrimas y fue a la sala de la casa encontrándose ahí con Matt, que al momento de verla se ruborizó raudamente.

- Vic...yo… te quería pedir perdón, por lo que pasó hace tiempo.- apartó la vista de ella y dio un profundo suspiro.- Por eso, te hice un obsequio.- mostró las manos que antes ocultaba por la espalda.

Le enseñó su más reciente obra. No era sino a la vista el reloj de alquimista nacional de Vic.

- Lo tomé prestado.- dijo retomando compostura.- Espero que no te moleste.- mencionó para ironía de Victoria que se limitó a sonreír mesuradamente.

- Pero si no le has hecho nada.- miró intacto el reloj.

- Si serás Victoria…- dijo Matt volviendo a su actitud burlesca.- tan sólo mira.

Presionó el centro del reloj, justo donde se hallaba la insignia de León, del artefacto surgió velozmente una cadena de metal. Se colocó en la mano derecha un guante que sacó del bolsillo de su overol y se acomodó, emocionado, a dar su demostración.

Arrojó el reloj al aire sujetando el extremo de la cadena con la mano que poseía al guante. El reloj dio vueltas girando como un yoyo que suspendido en el aire liberó en su contorno pequeños y afilados vértices, mismo que al regresar a la mano derecha de él, retuvo sin ser lastimado por el guante que le protegía.

- Lo hice de un material resistente.- dijo Matt mostrándole nuevamente el guante a Vic, ésta se manifestaba satisfecha por la increíble demostración.- La cadena es de un material maleable para que puedas usarla a tu gusto.- explicó y luego le pidió que probara su creación.

Vic tomó el yoyo y se puso el guante, que a simple vista no se esperaba que realmente resistiera la fricción del artefacto al regresar a su punto de partida.

- Bien, ¡Vamos a probarlo!- aplaudió Vic seguidamente de arrojar el yoyo al aire.

Era fabuloso para Matt observar cómo su trabajo de arduas noches de desvelo valió la pena, si de sonreír se trataba de ver a Vic.

La cadena del yoyo, gracias a la alquimia y al amplificador propio de cada reloj de alquimista nacional, se hacía más larga o corta según como Victoria quisiera. Ella movía el yoyo de un lado a otro como toda una profesional. Y probando su obsequio a todo potencial, transmutó la cadena de varias formas y texturas. Muy alegre por el nuevo arreglo de su reloj corrió hacia Matt y le dio un gran abrazo sorprendiéndolo por el gesto, especialmente cuando dijo:

- Sólo tenías que pedirme perdón.

Para Victoria era demasiado significativo que Matt le hiciera tan laborioso trabajo, así él mostraba que a pesar de sus burlas realmente creía en ella, lo suficiente para dedicarse demasiado en su obsequio.

Matt sonrió tiernamente al ser abrazado por la agradecida chica, hasta que Joseph entró a la casa irrumpiendo la escena con su mirada fría.

- Y-yo…- tartamudeó Matt apartándose de Victoria lo antes posible para no causar malas interpretaciones.

- ¡Joseph! ¡Mira lo que me ha hecho Matt!- exclamó Victoria corriendo hacia su primo y mostrándole su reloj de alquimista nacional.

Joseph miró el reloj, pero más que eso a Victoria. Se le hacía increíble que aquella niña rubia que antes lloraba en el cementerio fuese la misma que ahora veía alegre y radiante.

xXx

Ya de noche, en una de las habitaciones de la casa Rockbell, Victoria contemplaba su reloj de alquimista nacional. Lo miró con felicidad y luego viró a ver al buró que se encontraba a su lado, pronto sacó de uno de los cajones del mueble otro reloj de alquimista nacional, pero éste era viejo y dañado. Cansada, lo observó con ojos tiernos. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente reflejando en sí el reloj plateado que sostenía en manos. Abrió la tapa y encontró las misma palabras de siempre "_Don´t forget 3 Oct_". El mensaje también se reflejó en sus penetrantes e irradiantes ojos dorados, llenándose de gozo.

En el reloj se reflejaron unos bellos, fuertes e inocentes ojos dorados que en su profundidad dotaban un brillo especial.

- Hermano… ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó una voz, a quien contemplaba en un distante momento el reloj de alquimista nacional.

Quien sostenía el reloj que en aquel entonces resplandecía con intensidad, lo inclinó y cerró guardándolo en su gabardina roja que también en ese tiempo no lucía deteriorada por el pasar de los años.

- No, no es nada Al.- respondió el de ojos miel alzando el rostro para ver a la gran armadura frente a él y sonriendo especialmente con ésa sonrisa que inspiraba tranquilidad. El ver las palabras que había grabado en su reloj lo motivaba a seguir adelante y no rendirse, porque aunque no pareciera una promesa la pequeña frase inscrita, era tan sólo el recordatorio de una promesa que llevaba en el corazón.

Ahí, en una habitación, Victoria vio en el reloj el reflejo pasajero de su padre, tal y como ella lo recordaba. Fulguró una linda sonrisa que también se reflejó en el entrañable reloj.

xXx

- Que tengan mucha suerte.- se despidió Winry de Jos y Vic la mañana que partían rumbo a su búsqueda.

Ellos le sonrieron a la mecánica. Matt se encontraba cruzado de brazos y Kain sólo se mostraba alegre.

- Hasta luego, Kain…-dijo Vic mirando al chico moreno.- hasta luego…Matt.- le regaló una especial sonrisa a su amigo.

- Cuida…cuida mucho el reloj que te hice.- dijo Matt haciéndose al bobo, recibiendo un golpe en las costillas por parte de Kain.

Joseph al igual se despidió de todos acercándose sorpresivamente a Matt para estrecharle la mano, símbolo de reconciliación.

Ya en rumbo en tren, Victoria miraba emocionada por la ventana y Jos leía un libro un poco antiguo.

- ¡Uff! Ya me empiezo a cansar con este viaje.- enunció Vic exagerando.

- Ni si quiera hemos empezado.- le dijo Jos sin apartar la vista del libro.

- ¡Claro! Como tú no tuviste que presentar el examen de alquimista nacional.- se quejó.

- Y no me arrepiento.- dijo Jos sin dejar de leer, a lo que Vic puso mala cara.- Según esto…- empezó a decir el chico.- si deseas encontrar la forma de regresar a Alemania, debemos encontrar a alguien que sepa demasiado de alquimia, bastantes años de experiencia…como el autor de este li…- interrumpió al sentir cómo su prima reposaba sobre su hombro descansando plácidamente.- Supongo que después de todo si ha sido demasiado agotador este viaje.- se murmuró para sí al verla. Suspiró profundamente recordando las lágrimas derramadas por la rubia el día que la siguió.

Por otro lado, en una estación de trenes, dos personajes encapuchados de túnicas negras se preparaban para abordar un tren. Bajaban la cabeza para que nadie notara sus reconocibles rostros.

- ¡Hora de abordar!- gritó uno de los encargados de la estación anunciando la partida del tren que esperaban.

Uno de los encapuchados alzó el rostro y apunto de abordar sonrió malévolamente mostrando únicamente su macabra sonrisa, la misma sonrisa a la que Vic temía en sueños y en pesadillas, la misma, que vislumbró entre sus recuerdos al estar inconciente después de su examen de alquimista nacional.

El par de siluetas negras también emprendían un viaje, una búsqueda, por algo, o más bien, por alguien…

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	8. El precio de un anhelo

¡Hola a todos! Les debo una disculpa por haberme ausentado, me fui de vacaciones y cuando regresé me atestaron otra vez de tareas, pero por fin aquí les traigo el más reciente capt.

Veo con mucho gusto que más personas se animan a leer el fic, muchas gracias n.n y bienvenido sean los nuevos lectores.

Muchas gracias por estar pendientes del fic y por haber comentado anteriormente. ¡Saludos! ;.; me hacen muy feliz con su apoyo (no saben cuánto)

**Recomendación: **escribí un fic comedia ("¿Yo, papá?") que se ubica cuando a Ed le dieron la noticia de que sería papá, sin saber, de la protagonista de éste fic. Espero verlos por ahí n.n

**Nota 1:** ¡Claro que no me he olvidado de otros personajes originales de FMA! ya verán como van reapareciendo n.n  
**Nota 2:** En éste capt se profundizará con ciertos personajes y se descubrirá una esperanza.

**El precio de un anhelo (Capt 8) **

Una pequeña luz penetraba desde el techo del salón iluminando una joven figura delgada de cabellos dorados.

- Debes cortar la cinta correcta.- pidió Mustang durante la entrevista de ingreso de Victoria.

La chica estaba enfrente de una enredadera de cintas negras que le impedían llegar hasta los altos mandos de la milicia, todo para que le permitieran entrevistarla. Sólo debía cumplir la petición del Fürer.

Sostenía una tijera y temerosa no sabía qué cinta cortar. ¿La cinta correcta? No tenía ni idea a qué se refería Mustang con eso, ella las veía a todas iguales e impecables, brillando con intensidad sin ninguna que sobresaliera por las demás.

Mustang notó que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por lo que mantuvo más firme la mirada.

Después de un rato, Vic comprendió a lo que se refería con eso de "la cinta correcta". Cortó una cinta y en seguida las demás se convirtieron en simples pedazos de algodón y materiales sintéticos, mostrando a la vez que se trataban de pura obra alquímica, imitaciones, mientras que la que ella había cortado era obra propia del hombre.

- Ésta es la cinta correcta, la original, la que es creada por manos de hombres. Menos fina que las demás, que sólo con ayuda de la alquimia se pude crear tanto detalle.- dijo sosteniendo el trozo de cinta que acababa de cortar.

Los altos mandos de la milicia observaron a la niña con cierto asombro, únicamente Mustang permanecía invariable; sólo él sabía del paradero de Victoria, además, era de esperarse sabiendo que su padre Edward era quien le había enseñado las bases de la alquimia.

- A veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan. Es algo que todo alquimista debe saber.- le dijo Roy a Victoria, ella lo escuchaba atenta.- Ahora, quiero saber tus razones para ingresar a la milicia.- pidió a continuación suspirando profundamente.

Un momento de silencio prevaleció en el salón.

- Mi familia, espera que yo… cumpla mi promesa.- contestó Vic humedeciendo sus ojos.

Una copa chocó con otra, y sentado alrededor de una mesa despertó Roy tras recordar las últimas palabras de Vic antes de que ésta saliera afligida de su entrevista de ingreso militar.

- Aún piensas en ella.- dijo Riza sorbiendo un poco de su copa y provocando que Roy sonriera un poco recargando el mentón en la mano.

En un restaurante estaba acompañado de su esposa disfrutando de una merienda de mediodía.

Riza notaba que constantemente Roy bajaba la mirada perdiéndose de nuevo en sus inquietudes.

- Te preocupa.- le hizo ver al igual bajando la mirada.- Pero nunca admitirás que es así.- asomó una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia otro lado.  
- Esa niña oculta mucho.- Roy también trató de mirar hacia otra dirección.  
- Tal vez…pero, ¿No crees que has sido un poco rudo?  
- ¿Tú hablando de rudeza?- le preguntó irónico.  
- Muy gracioso, coronel.- se ofendió acomodando sus lentes.  
- Hace mucho que no me hablabas así.  
- Hace mucho que no te veía tan preocupado.- defendió Riza.  
- No me preocupa mucho.- expresó muy quitado de la pena y refiriéndose a Victoria.  
- A mi no me engaña…coronel.- le afirmó su esposa cerrando los ojos y sonriéndose a lo último.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Aleine?- preguntó luego frunciendo el ceño y cambiando de tema.

El fürer posó sus ojos en su copa y río mesuradamente.

xXx

En un tren repleto de personas se encontraba Aleine mirando por detrás de su asiento.

- Si sigues espiando así se darán cuenta.- dijo Elysia cruzando los brazos y sentada a un lado de Aleine.  
- Claro, notarán a la odiosa chica que me acompaña y se darán cuenta.- actuó sarcástica y volviendo a su asiento.  
- Se llama realismo y si no te gusta te aguantas. Además, yo no decidí seguirte, no sé porque tu padre me sigue nombrando tu acompañante.- se encontraba seria y de talante molesto.

Aleine puso mala cara no sin antes echarles un último vistazo a Victoria y a Joseph, a quienes antes espiaba en todo el trayecto.

- Victoria debe saber que estar en la milicia no sólo se trata de privilegios, sino también de misiones.- dijo pasando la vista hacia la ventana.

Elysia miró también hacia la ventana del tren, el ruido del aparato era bastante molesto pero el panorama que se vislumbraba por la ventanilla era hermoso con sus campos abiertos y sus cielos intensamente azules, lo cual discrepaba con la indiferencia de Aleine, que al igual, pensativa, no apartó la vista del paisaje. Eran demasiado frías la una con la otra. Bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar recordar el porqué de tan mala relación con Aleine.

Revivió el momento cuando le presentaron a la niña seis años menor que ella. Elysia en aquel entonces tenía doce años. Conocía muy bien a los padres de la linda niña, cumpliendo los seis años de edad asistió a la boda de ambos.

Conforme crecían, procuró Roy que las dos niñas se llevaran apropiadamente.

En un principio Elysia y Aleine, a pesar de los años que las separaban, se llevaban bastante bien, como si tratara de la hermana mayor y la menor.

Roy, siempre atento con Elysia, la visitaba a menudo a ella y a Gracia, siempre trayendo un presente o contándole a la niña, a quien rápido parecían pasarle los años, sobre su difunto padre Hugues.

Elysia pronto pasó de ser una niña a una señorita astuta con carácter juguetón y encantador, pero su misma astucia le permitió advertir cosas que a menudo se interrogaba sobre el amigo de su padre.

Aleine veía el trato que su padre tenía hacia Elysia, de verdad la trataba como si fuese un pariente demasiado cercano, nada que le molestase porque también le guardaba cariño.

Al cumplir Elysia la edad de quince años, después de varios años de pensarlo y discutirlo con su madre, decidió integrarse a la milicia.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Roy cuando Elysia le comentó su deseo.  
- Sí.- respondió un poco melancólica.- Él siempre sonreía cuando volvía del cuartel, estoy segura de que yo también sonreiré.- se iluminó al recordar a su padre.  
- No soy nadie para negarte el permiso, no habrá problema pues todos los del cuartel te conocen, serás muy bien recibida.- se guardó las manos en los bolsillos recordando que los del cuartel sabían de Elysia por los comentarios que hacía Maes de ella.- Pero…no dejo de sentir inquietud de que algo malo llegara a sucederte…- asumió cierta responsabilidad.  
- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- interrogó Ely después de la muestra de preocupación.

Roy asintió mirándola extrañado.

Elysia arrojó la pregunta que recalcaba aquello que perturbaba el pensamiento del hombre y lo hacía acreedor de cierta culpabilidad.

- Como buen amigo, mi padre estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba… ¿Por qué usted no hizo lo mismo aquella noche?- preguntó mirando fijamente a Roy que estaba absorto por la penetrante duda.  
- Eso, es algo que tú misma comprenderás cuando te unas a la milicia.- respondió con un dejo de templanza.  
- Esa es una de las razones por las que quiero unirme al ejército.- siguió Elysia muy segura de sus palabras.- Para que cuando mis seres queridos me necesiten, yo sí sepa cómo y cuando estar ahí.

El de parche sonrío levemente por su propósito, sabiendo que le faltaba mucho por aprender.

A partir de ese momento, Aliene, que se había enterado de los propósitos de Elysia, puesto que ella al crecer también quería unirse a la milicia, no pudo evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia la mayor por, a su parecer, acusar indirectamente a Roy por la muerte de Hugues, considerando todo lo que su padre había hecho por ella como para que resultara poco agradecida.

De ahí en adelante comenzaron los mutuos rechazos de Elysia y Aleine. La primera nunca culpó a Roy de la muerte de su padre, tan sólo sentía inconformidad con respecto a la amistad que tuvo él hacia su progenitor, lo que le provocó el personal afán de querer proteger a quienes amaba uniéndose al ejército. Por otro lado, Aleine no podía ofrecerle su amistad a una chica que desconfiaba de alguna forma en su padre, agregando además que las dos siempre chocaban con rivalidades e infantilices.

Ya después de recordar tantas cosas que había sucedido a lo largo de su vida, Elysia regresó al momento de viaje en el tren, preguntándose si Aleine recordaría los malos momentos o los pequeños fragmentos de felicidad que una vez compartieron.

- ¡Señorita Elysia! ¡Señorita Aleine!- apareció un corpulento hombre interrumpiendo y despertando a Elysia de toda conmemoración, y atrayendo la atención de Aleine que también llevaba tiempo sin pronunciar palabra.

Era Louis Armstrong, de nuevo con sus exagerados ademanes que no cambiaban con los años, que al contrario, pareciera que los hubiese perfeccionado para resaltar ese carisma que irradiaba. Se había conservado bien con los años justificando como siempre que se debía a la vigorosa salud de los Armstrong que pasaba de generación en generación.

Las chicas se escurrieron de sus asientos como gelatinas muertas de la vergüenza al ver que el individuo seguía gritando sus nombres, llamando la atención de todos los que viajaban en el tren, por suerte no atrajo la de los primos Elric ya que estaban vencidos por el sueño.

No les quedó de otra que alzar las manos tímidamente, Armstrong brilló de alegría por encontrarlas. Apenas las tuvo cerca las abrazó con fuerza, apretujándolas.

- ¡Por un momento creí que algo malo les había sucedido!- lagrimeó.  
- Eso era antes de que llegaras.- dijo Aleine asfixiándose por el abrazo.  
- Su padre Mustang me envió como su acompañante.- dijo el musculoso al soltarlas, causando desconcierto en Elysia.  
- Aleine, ¿no me dijiste que Roy me había asignado a mí?- preguntó un poco incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
- Eso no es posible.- interrumpió Armstrong.- El Fürer me nombró personalmente a mí.- dijo y Aleine bajó la cabeza un poco apenada.

Al parecer, extrañamente Aleine había nombrado personalmente a Elysia su acompañante cuando ella creyó que eran órdenes propias del Fürer. Las dos no dijeron nada al respecto.

- ¿Llegué en un mal momento?- preguntó Armstrong al ver que tenían mal gesto.  
- No, no es nada.- dijo Elysia y se retiró hasta la parte trasera del tren dejando a Armstrong con Aleine.

Hasta el fondo en el tren, donde sólo quedaba la puerta trasera y un barandal exterior que marcaba el fin de la máquina, fue ahí a donde llegó a parar Elysia, quería apartarse de la compañía de Armstrong para evitar a Aleine. Se encontraba molesta y un poco confundida por la extraña actitud de ésta hacia ella, sin más sacó de su uniforme un relicario dorado que llevaba oculto en el cuello y lo abrió con cariño para observar en su interior una fotografía de su padre Hugues. Observó largo rato el relicario, sus cabellos se revolvieron con el viento. Era como si cada vez que se sentía confundida recurriese al recuerdo de su preciado ser querido.

Poco después el tren arribó a la estación y Victoria y Joseph despertaron para marcharse y seguir su trayecto. Cuando bajaban del tren, Victoria fue detenida por Aleine.

- ¡Alquimista dorada!- resumió su apodo para que ésta la escuchara.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Victoria virando a ver a la chica que de inmediato reconoció.- Tú…- mencionaba tranquila.  
- Aleine.- se presentó directamente la alquimista.- He venido para asignarle su primera misión.- dijo buscando una hoja de papel en su bolsillo.  
- ¿Misión?

Mientras Aleine buscaba el documento, Jos vio que un militar alto y fornido que bajaba del tren se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¡Victoria y Joseph Elric!- gritó Armstrong causando revuelo.- ¡Pero si son la viva imagen de sus padres! Es un honor conocerlos.- expresó saludando con mucho respeto.  
- Así que…nos estaban siguiendo.- afirmó Jos tras darse cuenta, provocando que Armstrong lo mirara con sorpresa por su insensibilidad.  
- ¡No!- defendió Aleine molesta.- He dicho que sólo vine a otorgarle su misión a Vic. De ninguna otra forma me atrevería a seguirlos, en especial a ti.- dijo con carácter arraigo, sabía con quién trataba.  
- No tienes idea del gusto que me da escuchar eso.- alegró sarcástico.  
- ¿Es qué siempre eres tan…- se quejaba Aleine.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Tan presumido?- preguntó haciendo indirecta a la característica distintiva de Aleine, algo que rápido notó en el examen de su prima.  
- ¡Joseph!- interrumpió Vic atrayendo la atención de Armstrong que ya se había distraído con Aleine y Jos.- Respeta a mis colegas, recuerda que soy parte de la milicia.- dijo un poco apenada.  
- Entonces… con permiso, creo que soy el único que no sigue órdenes.- se apartó perdiéndose entre el gentío de la estación.  
- ¿Por qué el joven Joseph no se unió a la milicia señorita Victoria?- preguntó Armstrong después de ver partir al chico.  
- Porque…no hay nada que lo motive hacerlo.- respondió bajando la mirada, ocasionando que Aleine también se apenara un poco.

Joseph caminó a lo largo del tren del que había arribado, el aparato todavía seguía en la estación. En la parte final vio bajar a una chica que guardaba un relicario en su uniforme militar.

- Joseph…- reconoció Elysia al joven que antes espiaba Aleine en el tren, pero éste ni caso le hizo sin detenerse.- ¡Oye te estoy hablando!- le llamó deteniéndolo al tomarlo del brazo izquierdo.

Aquel, al sentir que lo tomó del brazo, se retorció de dolor tratando de disimular.

- ¡Lo siento! No sabía que estabas herido.- se disculpó de inmediato Elysia.- Permíteme verlo para que…  
- ¡Ni si te ocurra! No confío en gente como tú.- dijo Joseph irritado y mirándole fijamente.  
- ¿Confiar? Pero si no te….- explicaba.- ah no ser de que no quieras que nadie se entere.- concluyó inmediatamente.  
- N-no no es eso.- tartamudeó.  
- Sólo quiero ayudarte, además por tu reacción puedo notar que es una herida grave.- se ofreció amistosamente.  
- No quiero involucrarme con gente como tú.- insistió grosero.  
- ¡Pero qué terco eres!- explotó Elysia y en su arranque lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta una banca de la estación.

Lo sentó, y ya apunto de revisarle el brazo, Joseph se lo arrebató para proponerle algo.

- Si de verdad me quieres ayudar…- dibujó una sonrisa.- Ayúdame a encontrar al autor de éste libro.- mostró el viejo libro que antes leía en el tren.

Elysia soltó una gran carcajada dejándolo sin habla.

- No te quieras pasar de listo, o, ¿Es que siempre que ignoras a alguien te quieres aprovechar luego de él o ella?- se mofó de él.- Seguramente ni estás herido del brazo.  
- Luego por qué nadie confía en gente como ustedes.- poniéndose de pie de la banca le arrojó una mirada fría.  
- ¡Oye sé que éste uniforme puede hacerme ver mal! Pero no soy lo que tú piensas.- viendo que el chico se retiraba actúo de inmediato.- ¡Te ayudaré con tu libro!- gritó antes de que se fuera.  
- ¿Y cómo sé que tú no estás jugando conmigo?- se detuvo Joseph.- Después de todo, me llamabas desde un principio.- viró a verla.  
- Uff.- suspiró la chica.- Déjame decirte que no eres el único listo de por aquí.- dijo sonriendo y por supuesto refiriéndose a ella misma. Jos pasó la vista en alto por su "modestia".- Veámoslo así, yo necesito que me respondas una sencilla pregunta, confiaré en tu respuesta y tú tendrás que confiar en mi ayuda con tu libro.- le propuso y él asintió con la cabeza.- Bien la pregunta es… ¿En dónde está tu prima?  
- Está ahí, con el militar y la otra chica.- contestó señalando a lo lejos a las tres figuras.- ¿No irás a verles?- indagó seguidamente al ver que la joven ni reaccionó ante su respuesta.  
- ¿No irás a avisarles que te vas?  
- Já… ¿Te han dicho qué eres odiosa?- le dijo Joseph jugando un poco.  
- Si, muchas veces.- recordaba a Aleine.- Pero no más de las que te las dicho a ti.- enunció traviesa.- Por cierto, ya que eres demasiado respetuoso para preguntármelo, mi nombre es Elysia.- satírica notó a continuación que Jos suspiró rendido.

Viendo el chico que no le quedaba de otra que requerir de la ayuda de Elysia, salió con ella de la estación para encontrar al autor del libro o información de su paradero.

Él y su prima habían abordado en aquel tren porque según el libro su autor vivía en Iriadne, una ciudad pequeña al este de Rizembull. Viajaban sin saber que eran acompañados en el mismo vagón por Aleine y Elysia, cuyo fin era entregarle su primera misión a Victoria, aunque ciertamente Aleine, sin decirle a Elysia, importunaba al par de primos. Su padre le había encargado que lo hiciera para saber a dónde se dirigían, lo que dejaba claro que Riza acertaba con la preocupación de su esposo.

- Así que…tengo que resolver ésta misión.- dijo Victoria agobiada después de leer la misión asignada.  
- Sé que suena laborioso pero…- apenada trataba de decirle Aleine.  
- ¡No quiero ordenar por secciones una biblioteca entera!  
- Debe cumplirlo, son órdenes del cuartel general.- reiteró Armstrong. Vic se puso triste.  
- Lo sé, pero es que….- dijo afligida.-… quería emprender este viaje lo antes posible…extraño mucho a mi familia.- bajó la mirada de tal forma que se veía tremendamente tierna.  
- ¡No se ponga así señorita Victoria!- exclamó Armstrong conmoviéndose de la historia de Vic, la cual toda la milicia ya conocía. Con los ojos envidriados de emoción, abrazó a la chica con un brazo y con el otro hizo sus poses.- ¡YO le ayudaré a terminar con su misión para que encuentre lo antes posible la forma de regresar con su querido padre!- imaginó una exagerada escena con flores y mariposas del reencuentro de Edward con Victoria.  
- Disculpe… ¿Podría soltarme?- pidió Vic asfixiándose.

Al tanto que Armstrong apretujaba a la rubia sin hacerle caso, Aleine pensaba en dónde se encontraría Elysia.

- ¿No han visto a Elysia?- preguntó luego por su compañera de viaje.  
- No, no sabía que te acompañaba.- contestó Vic cayendo también en la cuenta.- Tampoco ha regresado Joseph.- dijo preocupada.  
- Los vi salir juntos de la estación.- mencionó Armstrong.  
- ¿Juntos?- se extrañó.-….y… ¿Y porqué no dijo nada?- preguntó Aleine sin que el musculoso hombre le diera tanta importancia.  
- Si la señorita Victoria quiere encontrar lo antes posible la forma de regresar a su hogar, no debe distraerse tanto, y usted también señorita Aleine, tengo entendido que su padre también le encargó algo.- le lanzó una mirada indirecta por lo último.

Vic y Aleine inclinaron la cabeza, entendieron que el mayor Armstrong tenía razón, cada una debía cumplir con sus deberes.

- Oye, ¿Seguro que es por aquí?- preguntó Elysia viendo que ahora se perdía junto con Joseph en el campo abierto que daba fin a lo urbano.  
- Sí, deber ser.- respondió un poco inseguro.

Caminaron un poco más y durante la caminata, Elysia, observándolo con una mueca divertida, no apartaba la vista de él. Joseph le parecía único con su carácter.

- Y dime… ¿Por qué querías mi ayuda en especial?- le preguntó mientras seguían caminando.  
- Digamos que me da un poco de autoridad.  
- ¿Qué decías de utilizar a quién?- dijo Elysia irónica pero entretenida, extrañamente logrando que Jos sonriera un poco.  
- ¿De quién es la foto del relicario?- repentinamente preguntó, Elysia lentamente se detuvo en seco y acarició el cuello de su uniforme, el cual ocultaba el objeto.  
- De mi padre.- contestó volviendo a sonreír, por un momento creyó que su ahora acompañante no recordaría con importancia lo que ella portaba en el cuello.

El de ojos miel suspiró nostálgico haciéndose notar para Elysia, quien lo miró preocupada.

- Yo no conservo nada que me recuerde a mi madre, tienes suerte de llevar eso contigo.- dijo Jos con los ojos brillando y un pequeño visaje.  
- No sabía que habías perdido a tu madre.- le dijo comprensiva.  
- Fue hace mucho, cuando era pequeño.- comentó y la militar que se mostró interesada.

De ahí en adelante, poco a poco y brevemente, le contó a Elysia todo lo que había pasado de pequeño, incluyendo el conflicto que tenía con su padre, quizá porque sentía que alguien más que su prima le comprendía, sólo que esta vez era a semejanza, además de que la hija de Hugues inspiraba cierta familiaridad. Ella, por el mismo ambiente de confianza, se sintió plena de compartirle también de su pasado y presente.

- No sabía que tú y ella…- le decía Joseph sorprendido a Elysia.  
- Sí, así es.- suspiró por su relación con Aleine, luego cambió de tema.- Por lo que me has dicho, tú te llevas muy bien con tu prima, a quien aprecias, pero, quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué no te uniste al ejército con ella? ¿Qué no quieres regresar?  
- Cuestiones personales.  
- Tu padre.- provocó que él desviara la vista.- ¿Y no hay forma de convencerte para que ingreses? Podrías proteger y ayudar a tu prima.- dijo animosa.  
- "Ingresar a la milicia para que cuando mis seres queridos me necesiten sepa cómo y cuando estar ahí" ¿Eh?- citó las palabras de propósito de Elysia.  
- ¡Hey no te burles!- hizo mala mueca.- Eso era lo que quería preguntarte, sino hay forma de que cambies de parecer, pienso que hasta tú estarías mejor si estuvieras en la milicia.- sonrió sincera.  
- No lo creo…  
- ¿Qué no piensas perdonar a tu padre algún día?- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.  
- Supongo…que ahora estamos a mano.- un poco serio miró hacia el cielo.- Ya no se trata de él…- confesó sorprendiéndola.

Elysia se quedó de pie dejando que Joseph se le adelantara. Frunciendo el ceño lo miró seguir su camino.

- Entonces… ¿De qué se trata?- susurró apartada de él.

Una gran pila de libros se derrumbó cuando Victoria abrió la puerta de la biblioteca principal de Iriadne, permitiendo ver que al fondo quedaban cientos de libros más que esperaban ser acomodados.

- Como podrán ver…hace mucho que alguien no pasa por aquí.- dijo el encargado.  
- Jamás creí que mi vida terminaría acomodando libros.- se quejó Vic después de ver lo que le esperaba.  
- ¡Hay pero qué chica tan negativa!- exclamó Aleine estando a su lado.- Mejor empecemos…- dijo con su interminable seguridad y llevándose una mano a la cintura, como si acomodar una biblioteca entera se tratase de un reto.  
- Tú empieza y yo termino.- dijo Victoria acomodándose en una esquina de la biblioteca, lista para dormirse.  
- ¡Victoria!- llamaron su nombre por enésima vez. Armstrong, que estaba con ellas, le miró atento con grandes ojos. Cuánto le recordaba a Edward.

xXx

Joseph y Elysia pronto encontraron una pintoresca casa ubicada entre el pastizal. En el pórtico, un anciano se mecía en una antigua silla fumando una pipa que dejaba escapar grandes aros de humo.

- Disculpe… ¿Conoce a un tal Vincent Dreud?- preguntó Joseph aproximándose al viejo y releyendo el nombre del autor del libro.  
- ¡Vaya! No creí ver uno de esos libros de nuevo.- dejó de mecerse el anciano.- Tampoco creí que se llegaría a usar faldas en la milicia.- observó a Elysia.

Ella inmediatamente reaccionó y se presentó con respeto.

- Elysia Hugues, para servirle señor. - No tienes que presentarte así.- la miró raro Jos.  
- ¡Es un general retirado! Y no cualquier general…- murmuró Elysia después de haber reconocido el nombre y al viejo.  
- ¡Claro! Ahora todos son militares excepto yo.  
- Calla…- exigió respeto Ely por la presencia del retirado general.  
- No te preocupes jovencita.- dijo el anciano al haberles escuchado.- ¿Qué es lo quieres saber?- preguntó mirando al chico.  
- Mi prima encontró éste libro en la biblioteca de Central y…  
- Así que la reconstruyeron.  
- Si, hace años, es la segunda o tercera vez que lo hacen.- dijo la hija de Maes segura de que el anciano no sabía de Ciudad Central hacía varios años.  
- ¿Reconstruida?- indagó Jos.  
- Hace años, cuando tu padre y tu tío cruzaron la puerta, Ciudad Central y otras ciudades se vieron afectadas.  
- Hmm….qué sorpresa.- irrumpió el anciano observando con detenimiento a Jos por resultar ser miembro de la familia Elric.- Eres pariente del los famosos hermanos Elric, se habla mucho de ellos por aquí.

El muchacho de hermosos ojos no aportó nada como si en vez de un halago se tratase de una ofensa.

- Como sea.- se recargó Vincent en el respaldo de su mecedora una vez de darse cuenta de su gesto.- Antes de que empieces a cuestionar, ese libro es trascripción del original, así que no puedo resolverte dudas que tengas del contenido.  
- ¿Y se hace pasar por el autor?- enojó el chico.  
- ¡No seas tonto! Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso, simplemente el verdadero autor me pidió que no rebelase su nombre.  
- ¿Nos podría decir quién es?- preguntó Elysia.  
- Saben…ese libro es un error.- dijo el hombre un poco abatido.- Fue un error mío dejarlo ahí en Central, sólo trae desgracias.- clamó mirando su mano arrugada que reposaba en el brazo de su mecedora.  
- Vámonos Joseph.- de carácter cambió radicalmente la castaña.  
- Pero….- se extrañó éste antes de decidir seguirla, aquella ya había emprendido a paso firme el trayecto de regreso.

Caminaba apresuradamente sin siquiera antes despedirse del antiguo general y sin dejar que Jos le siguiera el paso, sino hasta que él rápidamente la alcanzó.

- ¿Por qué te vas así?- le preguntó un poco enfadado.  
- ¿De qué trata el libro?- respondió con mirada tajante.  
- De sacrificios, de leyes de la alquimia, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?- dijo un poco confundido por el cambio de la joven.  
- Ese anciano, al que acabas de ver, no es un anciano realmente.  
- ¿Q- qué quieres decir?  
- Hay quienes no encuentran la equivalencia de lo que quieren. Él era un famoso general. Desgraciadamente jugó con las leyes de la alquimia, con sacrificios vanos que acabaron por quitarle años de vida, por envejecer su cuerpo, aún así, hay quienes le ven por el gran hombre que era y no por sus errores.- sonrió para luego continuar.- Había oído de esos libros, que hablan de alquimia y tratan de descifrar la esencia de los sacrificios para conseguir algo, siendo uno capaz de dar cualquier cosa por obtener lo que se desea. Creen que para todo existe un valor utilizando la ley de los estados equivalentes. Nadie confía en ese tipo de hipótesis y creencias que parecen imprecisas. Su principal base es la piedra filosofal, pues como sabes, requiere el valor de numerosos sacrificios humanos para conseguirse, es por esto que se cree en dichos libros que para todo existe un valor, sólo basta encontrarlo. Ahora sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser intentar jugar con alquimia.- miró en dirección a la casa de la que acaban de marcharse.- Esos libros son escasos y difíciles de encontrar…no entiendo cómo es que tu prima pudo dar con uno tan pronto.- inquietó.

Joseph, sobresaltado, se había quedado sosteniendo el libro, cada vez surgían más y más dudas que invadían su cabeza, la más reciente hablaba de una posibilidad. ¿Existía algún sacrificio capaz de regresar a Victoria a su mundo?, de ser así, ¿Qué costoso sería?

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	9. Pecador

Lamento el atraso, está finalizando el curso escolar y me atesté de actividades, además de exámenes finales y de semestre. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los exámenes, así que me tomé un tiempecito para escribir el fic y aquí se los dejo. A partir de ahora, espero, mi tiempo no sea tan estresante de manejar por lo que cada fin de semana publicaré el siguiente capt.

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! n.n

**Nota: **Sólo puedo decir que habrá mucha acción y drama en este capítulo…y un descubrimiento O.O

**Pecador (Capt 9) **

Ruidos de tuercas y refaccionaria se escuchaba en el interior de una acogedora casa ubicada en Rizembull. Un chico con un destornillador no apartaba la vista de una máquina que a primera impresión parecía arreglar. Como compañía, a su lado un chico alto y moreno con una agradable sonrisa le pasaba las herramientas que necesitase.

- ¡¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?!- gritó exigente una mujer rubia que andaba en la casa cargando una cesta de ropa sucia.  
- ¡Aún no!- le respondió Matt a su madre desde el segundo piso. A Kain no se le hacía raro que su amigo fuese tan irresponsable.

Winry estaba furiosa. Dejó a un lado la cesta de ropa sucia y se dirigió a la habitación donde su hijo trabajaba.

- ¡Matt sabes que odio que…- se detuvo en seco al toparse sólo con Kain en la habitación.  
- Jeje, acaba de irse corriendo.- dijo Kain acomodando las herramientas que antes le pasaba a Matt.  
- Siempre hace lo mismo.- suspiró Winry.

Apenas se fueron los primos Elric, a Matt le habían encargado por parte de su madre que arreglara las habitaciones en donde ellos residieron, pero como era de esperarse, se había distraído con algún artilugio de mecánica.

La amiga de infancia de Edward y Alphonse sabía por experiencia que ahora, cada que recibiera un visita, estaría preparada para recibirlos de regreso aún cuando eso fuese poco posible. En ella permanecía latente un halo de esperanza que le fue devuelto con la estadía de Vic y Jos en Rizembull.

Mientras Matt cumplía la atrasada petición de su madre tendiendo camas con mal gesto, su amigo Kain llegó para hacerle de ayuda.

- Te dije que se enojaría.- dijo pasándole una escoba al chico de ojos azules.  
- Siempre se enoja conmigo.  
- Pues…porque siempre la haces enojar.- rió Kain.  
- Si, como sea.- dijo Matt sin importancia y siguió arreglando la habitación.

Limpiaron ambas habitaciones, empezaron con la de Vic y terminaron con la de Joseph. Únicamente les faltaba vaciar los cestos de basura propios de cada habitación.

- ¡Matt, Kain, vengan a comer!- gritó Rose desde la primera planta de la casa.

Apenas escuchó la invitación, Kain se animó para bajar a toda prisa esperando que su amigo reaccionara igual, pero al verlo, se encontró con un gesto diferente.

- Kain…mira esto.- dijo Matt sosteniendo el bote de basura de la última habitación que habían limpiado.  
- Es…- miró Kain el interior del bote.

Entre una pila de papeles arrugados, hasta el fondo del bote, se podían notar unas vendas manchadas de rojo carmesí.

- ¿Sangre?- preguntó Kain preocupado.  
- Joseph…- murmuró Matt pensando en el chico.  
- ¡Está herido! Debemos avisarles a los demás.  
- No…no debe saberlo nadie.- dijo serio.  
- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Y si ahora está peor?  
- Será peor si lo decimos, ¿Es que no ves que no quiere que nadie se entere?- señaló con la vista el bote de basura.  
- ¡Sí, pero él puede estar grave!- gritó Kain dispuesto a irse y decirle a todos.  
- Talvez ni Victoria lo sabe.- Matt lo detuvo de un brazo.  
- Entonces tiene que saberlo.- se negó a retractarse.  
- En ese caso, yo le diré a Victoria…personalmente- se ofreció un poco inseguro.

Matt no bajó a comer. Sólo bajó Kain con la cabeza gacha, se sentó en el comedor mientras su madre terminaba de poner el último plato de comida sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y Matt?- le preguntó Rose recargando los brazos en la cintura, cerca de su mandil de cocina.  
- No vendrá. Él… se fue a buscar a Victoria.- dijo Kain resistiendo sus palabras.

Una jarra cayó al piso causando estruendo. Era Winry que traía lo que beberían esa tarde, había escuchado lo que dijo Kain que no pudo evitar sorprenderse y por consecuencia soltar la jarra. En seguida salió de la casa corriendo a toda prisa, pero sólo alcanzó a ver un camión militar perdiéndose en los senderos de Rizembull.

- ¡Winry!- gritó Rose a espaldas de ella al tiempo que se le acercaba corriendo.  
- Vaya...- suspiró Winry sin dar la cara.- era de esperarse, ¿No?, después de todo, es mi hijo.- dijo sonriéndole a Rose, de tal forma que ella comprendió que siendo más joven la rubia y estando los hermanos Elric también habría ido en su ayuda.

XXx

En la biblioteca de Iriadne, Vic seguía sin terminar su labor.

- ¡Ya me quiero ir!- sollozaba tendida en el suelo.  
- Al paso que vamos no creo que acabemos tan pronto.- dijo Aleine poniendo un libro en un estante.  
- ¿No puedes ser un poquito positiva?  
- De acuerdo… ¡Acabaremos en menos de una hora…- forzó Aleine con una sonrisa para luego cambiar a un malhumorado gesto- …sólo si se deja de dormir y por fin se pone a trabajar!!  
- No eres agradable, ¿Sabes?- se mofaba sin mover ni un solo dedo.  
- ¡¡No sabe cómo lamento no haberme ido con Armstrong a buscar a Elysia y a su primo!!- gritó con ironía.  
- Si…yo también lamento no haberme ido con él.- dijo Vic de lo más ingenua e inocente.  
- ¿Siempre ah sido así de grosera?- preguntó Aleine entrando en seriedad para hacer un poco de conversación.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Yo?- carcajeó.- Creí que sólo era así con mi papá.  
- Pobre del alquimista de acero…- suspirando se lamentó por él.  
- ¡Con que así le conocen, eh!  
- Así y de muchas maneras.- sonrió.  
- ¿De qué tantas otras?  
- Pues…no tanto de apodos, sino por sus hazañas.  
- ¿Tanto así?  
- ¡Claro! ¡Si estamos hablando de Edward Elric! Eso, sin olvidarse de su hermano… ¡Alphonse Elric!  
- No te emociones Aleine.- río bajo la del mismo apellido.  
- ¡Dile eso a los de la milicia! Si supieras qué bien se habla de ellos por ahí…no te cansarías de escuchar lo que dicen de ambos.

Curiosa, Victoria no pudo evitar sentarse en el suelo a escuchar lo que Aleine tuviese que contarle.

- ¡Hasta mi papá a veces se une a hablar de ellos!...aunque…a veces exagera un poco.- señaló apenada ésta.

Recordaba un día en el cuartel en el que servía café a todos los militares que se encontraban reunidos para escuchar los relatos de Roy. Pero como siempre él se aventajaba.

-¡Asombroso que usted haya enfrentado a esas criaturas!- emocionaba un militar refiriéndose a la enfrenta que hubo varios años atrás por la llegada de seres del otro lado de la puerta.  
- Claro, no por cualquier cosa soy el Fürer del cuartel.- Roy comentó sin modestia y recibiendo toda admiración.  
- ¡Debió ser un honor para usted pelear al lado de los hermanos Elric!- expresó otro militar.  
- ¡Yo diría que al contrario! ¿Verdad, señor?- alcanzó a decir un admirador de Mustang.

Roy simplemente río sosteniendo su taza de café.

- Nunca se trató de honor…sino de amistad.- dijo causando furor entre sus admiradores que quedaron satisfechos por sus sabias palabras.

- Y dale con el teatro…- se apenaba Aleine por la actitud de su padre.

Regresando a donde estaba, la hija de Roy siguió hablando bien de la familia de Vic.

- A mí en lo personal, siempre me ha agradado escuchar los relatos de esos dos hermanos. Lo más grandioso es saber que en verdad, después de todo, están juntos lo dos. ¡Tú y Joseph son prueba de ello Victoria!- decía Aleine muy contenta.

Victoria miraba sorprendida a Aleine. La chica era irreconocible para ella, fácilmente podría decir que se había enfrentado con otra alquimista el día de su prueba.

Ahora entendía a profundidad el buen trato que recibía a donde fuese. Debería sentirse orgullosa por el apellido que llevaba, sin embargo se sentía desgraciada. Para ella no era más que un apellido de pecadores en donde cada uno se bautizaba por sí mismo.

- ¿Te imaginas Victoria? Si sigues el camino de tu padre y tu tío, también te recordarán con cariño.- continuaba emocionada Aleine.  
- ¡¿Cuál camino Aleine?! ¡¿El de la desgracia?! ¿El del dolor? ¡¿En verdad te parece eso admirable?!- descargó Victoria gritando con ira al pensar a hondura.  
- No me refería a eso Victoria…sino al camino del perdón, de la esperanza y el esfuerzo. Tu tío y tu padre supieron perdonarse su error, tan sólo espero que tú también te perdones el tuyo.- dijo sensata.  
- ¿Perdonarme?...-sollozó Vic.- ¡Yo también sé por lo que han pasado mi padre y mi tío! ¡Les he escuchado de sus propios labios! ¡Pero les oí, más no les escuché! Porque…de haberlo hecho jamás habría cometido el mismo error de mi padre.  
- ¿Qué has dado a cambio Victoria?- aprovechó Aleine.

Sus palabras se oyeron del mismo tono cuando Roy las pronunció y Victoria lo reconoció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Así que…tu padre te envió.- ató cabos Vic.  
- No él no…  
- ¡No mientas Aleine! ¡Por eso nos seguían a mí y a Joseph! ¡No viniste a asignarme una misión! ¡Viniste a cumplir TÚ misión!  
- Victoria, escucha…- trataba de reformar Aleine.  
- ¡Y yo que creí que de verdad eras mi amiga! Seguramente y siempre has sido esa fría alquimista a la que me enfrenté. En ese caso, desde la enfrenta, nunca has dejado de ser mi enemiga.

Huyó de la biblioteca sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de coraje. Ésa misma sangre que corría por sus venas y la declaraba una Elric.

- Yo…- sollozó intensamente.- papá…- murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.- sólo quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mí…- recordó un dulce abrazo de su padre.

No había intentado revivir a alguien, pero definitivamente debió hacer algo para obtener la habilidad alquímica que poseía, lo cual se veía vinculado a un posible sacrificio.

Se adentró por las calles de Iriadne secándose sus lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido. Después de caminar largo rato y de haberse calmado, presenció una molesta escena en la calle en donde varias personas sólo observaban sin hacer absolutamente nada.

- ¡¿Dónde está el libro?!- interrogaba un hombre de barba y mala apariencia a un chico castaño con cierto parecido a Joseph.  
- Y-yo no lo sé señor, me está confundiendo.- aquel sollozaba cobarde.  
- ¡Eres Joseph Elric y te comportas como un cobarde!- gritaba el hombre haciendo que el muchacho se retorciera de miedo.  
- ¡No!- interrumpió Victoria.- ¡Mi primo no es ningún cobarde! ¡Le aseguro que ése chico no es a quien busca!- gritaba metiche y haciéndose ver entre la muchedumbre.  
- El parecido es increíble.- río el hombre prestando atención a Victoria y soltando al chico que acorralaba, quien inmediatamente huyó.  
- ¡Deje de mirarme así y si tiene algo que preguntarle a mi primo dígame que yo se lo haré saber!  
- ¿Dónde está el libro, pequeña Victoria?- preguntó con malicia el susodicho.  
- El…libro.- supo la chica por lo que preguntaba.  
- Ya es hora de que devuelvas lo prestado.- volvió a reír.  
- Ese libro lo encontré en la biblioteca de ciudad Central.- dijo firme.  
- ¡Jajajajaja!- carcajeó el andrajoso hombre.- ¿Lo encontraste…o él te encontró a ti?- cambió inesperadamente.- Un libro tan escaso, que ni si quiera tu padre… ¡El gran alquimista de acero!-.ridiculizó.-… logró dar con él, sin decir que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Pero tú, vas a la biblioteca de Central y encuentras uno, ¿Qué me dices Victoria, suerte o destino?- la confundía dejándola atónita.

La respiración se le aceleraba a Victoria, como si algo se le oprimiera en el pecho impidiéndole inhalar. Grandes lágrimas caían de su mejillas...todo parecía ser un juego en donde ella siempre perdía.

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado de la ciudad, la joven castaña y el chico de ojos miel regresaban rumbo a la estación de trenes.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Joseph?- preguntó Ely preocupada.  
- Si…es sólo que son tantas cosas…- mencionaba cabizbajo.

No habían llegado a unas cuadras de la estación cuando se toparon con Armstrong.

- ¡Señorita Elysia, Joven Elric! Llevo tiempo buscándoles.- dijo el musculoso acercándoseles.  
- No se preocupe Armstrong, estamos bien.- dijo Ely disimulando un poco el gesto de Jos.

Joseph miraba bajo sosteniendo en brazos el valioso libro de alquimia. Lentamente alzó el rostro para dar la cara a Armstrong, pero pasmado, a sus espaldas notó a una dulce niña de vestido azul y cabellos largos, cuya mirada no lucía para nada inocente.

- Dame el libro.- a lo lejos leyó en sus labios.

De pronto, un gran temblor se hizo en la tierra y el rostro de la niña se tornó macabro. De las cintas que amarraban por detrás su vestido, grandes enredaderas salieron tomando de los pies a la chica, al joven y al militar. La gente corría despavorida mientras Ely y Armstrong se preparaban para contraatacar.

Volviendo con Victoria, el hombre, después de ver tan frágil a la rubia, aprovechó también para dar su verdadera cara macabra.

- Todo préstamo tiene un precio…y tú pagarás por él.- desfiguró el rostro dispuesto a atacar.

Ya le iba a dar un zarpazo a Vic con sus afiladas garras que habían aumentado de tamaño, cuando Aleine apareció en escena formando un gran muro de hielo que protegió a Vic del golpe.

La chica Elric no lo pensó y decidió actuar por su cuenta, volviendo sus lágrimas sentimientos de ira para desahogarse, ignorando por completo la ayuda que había recibido. Como toda una profesional sacó su yoyo y lo dejó desplazarse hacia arriba, no sin antes juntar ambas manos para lograr un poco de alquimia.

A Ely y Armstrong parecía irles bien en su enfrenta con la misteriosa niña que exigía a toda costa el libro. Elysia logró cortar las cintas con unas navajas que llevaba ocultas en el uniforme, no tuvo que molestarse en cortarlas una por una ya que arrojó con destreza tres cuchillas al mismo tiempo, acertando en su objetivo. Hilos de sangre brotaron al cortar las cintas y un grito ahogado se escuchó desde la niña, como si las cintas fuesen propias de su ser.

Armstrong apenas fue liberado se preparó para defender a Joseph, quien no pensaba soltar el libro.

- ¡No me dejaré llevar por ese rostro angelical pequeño demonio!- gritó Armstrong haciendo alquimia y arrojando a toda fuerza su puño contra el suelo, logrando darle un gran golpe a la niña.

El yoyo de Victoria giraba en el aire dando a notar sus afiladas púas. Ella lo arrojó contra su atacante estrellándolo en su cabeza y haciendo un remolino de sangre con su piel.

- ¡Maldita niña!- gritó el ser malvado.  
- ¡Eso es sólo una probadita de lo que haré con el resto de tu cuerpo!- amenazó Vic.

Aleine veía asombrada cómo la chica había adquirido un semblante recio y fuerte, sin mencionar sus increíbles habilidades que habían mejorado notablemente. Victoria se movía de un lado a otro sin ser tocada por el ser endemoniando que por cada movimiento en falso clavaba sus garras sobre la tierra.

Armstrong batallaba con la niña macabra que parecía nunca agotarse; era muy ágil en sus movimientos por lo que difícilmente lograba darle, causando que cada golpe fuese en vano y se agotara a medida. Elysia hacía lo que podía protegiendo ahora a Jos, teniéndolo resguardado en los escombros de un callejón.

- ¿Qué ser es ése?- preguntaba asustada Ely.  
- No tengo idea.- confundido, Joseph tampoco sabía lo que sucedía.  
- ¡Vincent tenía razón! ¡Ese libro sólo trae desgracias!- gritó desesperada.  
- ¡No! ¡Esto podría significar para Victoria la única esperanza de volver!- la miró fijamente. - ¡Aliene!- pensó de inmediato Ely al recordar que acompañaba a Victoria.- ¿Y si ella también está en peligro?- se preocupó demasiado y se preparó para marcharse a toda prisa.  
- ¡Elysia no!- la retuvo Joseph en su desesperación.  
- ¡Déjame, no puedo dejarla sola!  
- ¡Tienes que entender que no siempre podrás proteger a quienes más quieres! ¡No siempre podrás estar ahí!

Como un balde de agua fría sintió Elysia que le cayó encima.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella es un ser querido para mí?- reclamó como si se tratara de una mentira. - ¡Porque yo sé lo que es crecer con alguien a tu lado! Sin importar quién sea lo llegas a querer como si fuese parte de ti, de tu vida…como un hermano.

Las escasos vocablos de Jos le hicieron sentar cabeza.

- Ahora entiendo a lo que Roy se refería.- dijo Ely avergonzada, pensando que con gran significado, Mustang seguramente recordaba más que un gran amigo a su padre Hugues, sino como un hermano, que en las adversidad y en la prosperidad creció a su lado de corazón.- ¡Él no pudo proteger a mi padre pero yo no voy a permitir que llegue a suceder lo mismo con Aleine! ¡No quiero arriesgarme!- gritó exasperada. Corrió para huir de tal escenario y buscar a su amiga.

- ¡Elysia espera!- exclamó Joseph.

El alquimista Armstrong se había agotado tanto que jadeaba reteniendo el puño sobre la tierra, en el preciso instante en el que Ely salio a la vista de la niña.

- Tú… ¡Me heriste!- recordó la niña que la chica le había causado daño.- ¡Me las pagarás!- gritó y sus cintas se volvieron látigos que se impactarían contra Ely.

Armstrong no pudo hacer nada a último momento, había sido demasiado tarde. No obstante, Elysia estaba intacta, y a sus espaldas un chico de mirada tajante colocaba sus manos sobre la tierra. Por el frente, los látigos de cinta se habían detenido en seco. Mirando hacia la niña una mano formada de piedras y tierra le apretaba y le asfixiaba, que como último movimiento dejó salir de entre ella una afilada cresta que acabó por darle la muerte.

Joseph se puso de pie y sacudió sus manos. Elysia le miraba boquiabierta por lo que acaba de hacer.

- Tú…también puedes hacer alquimia…y sin círculo.- masculló aterrada.

- Como dije…- empezó Joseph con voz recia.- Ya no se trata de mi padre, sino de mí.- sonrió. Nunca le mintió a Elysia, sólo necesitaba el momento para mostrar la verdad. La verdad de que él también había hecho un sacrificio.

En la pelea de Victoria con el extraño ser, las cosas no parecían irle muy bien, empezaba a rendirse. Había dado mucho al principio que su cuerpo ya daba muestras de agotamiento, además, el ser con el que se enfrentaba no pensaba ceder tan fácilmente.

Ya llevaba tiempo peleando, y su enemigo más que nada parecía burlarse de ella por su bajo potencial. Aleine que sólo presenciaba la enfrenta, debido a que Victoria le había pedido que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pudo notar algo importante.

- ¡Victoria esa cosa no busca matarte!- le gritó.- ¡De ser así ya lo habría hecho en un principio!  
- Es verdad.- se dijo Victoria.  
- ¡¿Lo acabas de notar?!- río el monstruo.- ¡Te necesitan viva!  
- ¿Me… necesitan?  
- ¡Mátalo!- gritó Aleine con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin dudarlo, con tantas ideas necias que invadían su cabeza, con tanta rabia y sin un perdón, acumuló su odio y decidió darlo en un golpe final, donde gracias a la alquimia incrementó el tamaño de su yoyo, acabando con el monstruo para cumplir su amenaza de mutilarlo.

Así, las dos enfrentas con aquellos seres llegaron a su fin.

xXx

Victoria, Joseph, Armstrong, Aleine y Elysia volvieron a reencontrarse. Afortunadamente todos estaban bien, aunque todos tenían mucho qué decir. Hablaron de los inexplicables seres a los que se enfrentaron, quedando claro que averiguarían acerca de ellos al regresar a Central y no volverían a tocar el tema hasta llegar, todo esto en especial acuerdo por los tres miembros de la milicia, excluyendo a Victoria. No querían causar más confusiones en los primos.

Por insistencias de Elysia, a Armstrong lo llevaron al hospital más cercano, quería asegurarse de que el Mayor realmente estuviese bien.

Victoria regresó la biblioteca de Iriadne para cumplir su tarea, que después de todo sí resultó ser una verdadera misión asignada a su nombre por parte del cuartel general. Reordenó libros, y no sólo eso, también inquietudes. Joseph se ofreció esta vez para ayudarla aunque ninguno hizo comentario alguno de lo que les había sucedido. Fuera de lo de las enfrentas, lo demás lo consideraban algo personal que no quisieron compartir.

Aleine visitó a Victoria en la biblioteca para despedirse, planeó regresar al cuartel lo antes posible.

- Sino me quieres volver a hablar, lo puedo entender. Sólo quiero que sepas que no le diré nada de lo que hablamos a mi padre.- le dijo a Vic que no le daba la cara en lo que Joseph sólo escuchaba.

Inesperadamente, Victoria se volteó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Me cuesta entender que en verdad se preocupan por mí…en especial, porque no me he perdonado.- le susurró en el oído.

- No te preocupes, Victoria. Estoy segura que al final serás igual de admirable que tu padre y tío.- le dijo dulcemente Aleine.

La chica hermosa se marchó dejando con una gran incógnita a Joseph.

- ¿Qué se refería con eso de "lo que hablamos"?- empezó de molestoso con su prima.  
- ¡Ah de nada!- dijo Vic sin dar importancia.- Por cierto, ¿Qué tal tu recorrido con Elysia?  
- Bien, no pasó nada relevante.- dijo Jos también sin querer hablar.

Los dos se miraron pícaramente sabiendo que se sólo se encubrían, llevando el acuerdo secreto de no decirse palabra. Más tarde hablarían de lo que pasó, pero no hablarían de la relación amistosa que cada uno desarrolló por su parte.

Aleine le había prometido prudencia a Vic al igual que Elysia y Armstrong le habían prometido a Joseph.

xXx

El último libro era colocado sobre su respectivo estante concluyendo la laboriosa misión de Victoria.

- ¡Por fin!- sonrió ella.- ¡Ya nos podemos ir de este aburrido lugar!  
- ¿Aburrido?- preguntó Joseph.  
- Sí, ¿No te parece?- fingió una sonrisa.

Cuando salían de la biblioteca y Victoria era la última en salir, al cerrar las puertas y echarle un último vistazo a la sala, se negó a resistir el recuerdo de su padre.

- Para conseguir algo, tienes que dar algo del mismo valor.- contaba Ed en una biblioteca similar a la que acababan de arreglar. Él y Vic se hallaban sentados en una mesa.  
- El principio de los estados equivalentes…- susurró ella todavía con el cabello largo.  
- Así es, es algo que debes saber y nunca olvidar…aunque no siempre es algo que se cumple tal y como es.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Que por mucho que te esfuerces no siempre obtendrás lo que buscas.  
- Y… ¿Si todo esto fuese en vano?- entristeció.

El silencio de la biblioteca presidió por unos momentos.

- Es muy pronto para decirlo.- sonrió Edward.

Tras conmemorar dichas palabras se cerraron de golpe las puertas de la biblioteca, opacando el dulce recuerdo de una melodía fraternal.

"_Enfrentaré mis miedos y venceré a quien se me interponga. No me voy a rendir, porque aunque tú también pecaste, no te rendiste…papá, eres digno de admiración"_

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	10. Las apariencias del pasado

No me extraña no haber recibido muchos comentarios la vez pasada debido a que tardo mucho en actualizar, en fin, eso me merezco por atrasada n.nU aunque agradezco mucho a quienes comentaron, me inspira a seguir con el fic n.n

**Nota:** si llegan a especular al leer que faltan varios capítulos, se equivocan. Talvez menos de la mitad de los que he publicado n.nU

**Nota 2:** Ahora saldrán los malos a la luz O.O

**Las apariencias del pasado (Capt 10)**

Un simpático chico de ojos azules arribó a ciudad Central en una de las camionetas que mostraban el emblema del ejército. Bajó un poco inseguro y se dirigió a las instalaciones.

- Vengo a arreglar el escritorio del Fürer Roy Mustang.- dijo Matt en recepción mostrando su caja de herramientas. - ¿Otra vez está dañado?- preguntó la recepcionista de lentes provocando que Matt se pusiera nervioso, dudando que ésta de verdad se creyera la finta.- ¡Uff!- suspiró después.- De tantas veces que golpea la mesa por cada mala noticia, seguramente ese Roy estrenará escritorio nuevo el próximo mes.- dijo creyéndose lo antes dicho.- Sólo dame tu nombre completo y podrás pasar.

- S-sí.- musitó.- Matt Rockbell.- dijo firme.

-¡Ya recuerdo! Eres hijo de la mecánica.- mencionó recordando haber visto antes a la rubia por el cuartel central.- Pero… ¿Por qué usas su apellido y no el de tu padre?- preguntó metiche.

- Jeje…tengo prisa.- tomó Matt sus herramientas y huyó discretamente de la recepción.

- ¡Ése chico! ¿Por qué se niega a involucrarse con los de la milicia? Pareciera que le molestase todo lo que se le relacionara.- alarmó la recepcionista jugando un poco con un lápiz en la boca.

El chico siguió su camino andando por los pasillos del cuartel. Había ido antes a realizar uno que otro trabajo que su madre ofrecía a Roy para que de tal forma pudiese aplicar sus habilidades mecánicas, aunque siempre acababan siendo labores que poco tenía que ver con ello.

A Matt nunca le agradó la idea de ir a ciudad Central. Tenía un permiso especial de acceder a las instalaciones del cuartel con sólo dar su nombre, pues además de ser conocido por su madre, y de tan siquiera nombrar el apellido otorgado por su militar padre, tendría buen recibimiento en el lugar. Sin embargo, jamás gozó de tal privilegio.

No le gustaba nombrar el apellido de su padre, cada vez que lo hacía podía notar que aquel que lo escuchara sentía lastima por él. O peor, evocaban momentos que acababan por abatirlo.

Llegó a la oficina de Mustang creyendo encontrarlo ahí para poder solicitar su ayuda. Entró sin descuido, topándose con una hermosa chica de ojos castaño rojizo.

- No sabía que estabas aquí, regreso luego.- alarmó tímido.

- No te preocupes, no pienso tardar.- le dijo Aleine al reconocerlo.

La alquimista empezó a empilar unos papeles, al tanto, Matt le temió preguntar.

- ¿Toda anda bien con Vic y Jos?

Aleine le miró desconcertada.

- Claro.- fingió para no faltar su promesa con Victoria.- Deben estar regresando de Iriadne.

- Ya veo.- rebajó la mirada por un costado.- ¿No están heridos?- disimuló.

- No que yo recuerde…- alzó la vista hacia lo alto, provocando que Matt le mirara confundido.- ¡NO! Jeje digo, no, no están heridos.- río por levantar sospechas.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó curiosa.

- No, por nada. Por cierto, me alegra que no seas tan presumida como aparentas.- soltó sin pensar para luego reaccionar apenadamente.- ¡Lo siento! N-no quise decir eso.- intentó explicar.

- No te preocupes…- dijo Aleine sin molestia.- pero… ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto un poco nervioso, o más bien preocupado.

Repentinamente se escuchó que se abría la puerta entrando alguien a la oficina.

- ¡Señor Mustang!- miró el chico al hombre.

- Hola pa…- no había terminado de saludarlo Aleine cuando Roy se le abalanzó con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡¡Aleine te extrañé mucho!!- exclamó apretujándola con extremo furor y ternura.

- Lo supuse…- expresó abrumada. Matt estaba atónito por la actitud de Roy.

- ¿Ah?- notó éste por fin al chico.- cof…cof…- tosió recobrando compostura.- Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ejem…- reaccionó.- vine a hablar con usted, es muy importante.

- ¿Y por qué trajiste la caja de herramientas?- señaló Aleine.

- Ah, es que…si decía que vine a hablar con el Fürer, no me habrían hecho caso. Por eso mentí diciendo que venía a arreglar el escritorio de su oficina.

- Talvez si mi papá no fuera tan irresponsable no tendrías que haber hecho eso.- Aleine miró feo a su padre, él siempre evadía el trabajo ignorando sus citas laborales o personales.- Los dejo solos.- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa mientras salía de la oficina.

Apenas se fue la chica, Roy se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se acomodó para escuchar lo que Matt tuviese que decirle.

- Y bien… ¿De qué se trata?

- Es Joseph…

- ¿Qué tiene?- frunció el entrecejo.

- Él parece estar herido…gravemente herido. Encontré cintas manchadas de sangre en el basurero de su cuarto.

- Es extraño. Aleine fue con ellos y no me reportó nada parecido.

- Sino fuera por las cintas yo tampoco me hubiese dado cuenta.

Roy se quedó pensativo. Ahora ya no se trataba de Victoria sino de Joseph.

Descansando el mentón sobre ambas manos entrelazadas se mantuvo quieto.

-Aleine.- llamó de imprevisto sin la presencia de la chica.- Entra y responde a mi pregunta.

Matt viró a ver hacia la puerta y la chica entró apenada.

- ¿Si papá?

- ¡¿Estabas escuchando desde afuera?!- desconcertó Matt.

- Siempre lo hace.- dijo Roy.- dime…- volvió a su hija.- ¿Joseph puede hacer alquimia sin círculo?

- No.- se extrañó Aleine.- No le he visto pero…- recordó.- hubo un momento en el que nos separamos y él quedó con Elysia.

- Usted cree que…- especuló el chico.

- No estoy seguro, pero ahora que lo pienso…a veces se mostraba torpe en algunos entrenamientos. ¿No sabes donde podría estar herido, Matt?

- No, no lo sé, pero eran demasiadas cintas. Por eso quería pedirle si puedo decirle personalmente a Victoria, seguramente ella no sabe qué es lo ocurre con su primo, y para eso necesito de su apoyo.

- Hmm…- murmuró dejándose caer en el respaldo de su asiento y mirando a su hija.- Acompáñalo Aleine.- dijo al tiempo que ella se mostró dispuesta.

Entretanto, en un tren de regreso a Rizembull, puesto que Victoria quería regresar con Winry, se vio en la necesidad de obligar a su primo a acompañarla de regreso.

- Debimos ir primero a Central.- le dijo Jos a su prima de muy mal humor.

- ¿Uhm? ¡Para qué! ¡¿Para decir que ya ordené una estúpida biblioteca?!

- Debes entregar tu reporte.- recalcó creyendo que ni siquiera había hecho el escrito.

- ¡Ya lo hice!- mostró una gran sonrisa, enseñando un papel arrugado y sucio.

- Veamos…- se dignó a leer a pasar de las malas condiciones del papel.

- Lamento sino lo entiendes, es que el tren se movía mucho.

- ¡Esto no es un reporte!- exclamó después de leer unas líneas.

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó curiosa llevándose un emparedado a la boca que estaba a punto de comerse.

- Victoria, esto es un cuento…

En el papel contaba: _"Había una vez una linda alquimista a la que todos __admiraban__.__ Sino fuese por su odioso primo, le habrían construido una gran estatua a su nombre, pero también existía cierto presumido Fürer que se habría puesto celoso y…"_

- Bueno, sino te gusta, no lo leas.- dijo Vic mordiendo su emparedado.

- Créeme que no soy el único a quien no le gustará.- suspiró.- Pensándolo bien, me alegro de que no hayamos ido antes a Central.

Victoria lo ignoró, terminó su emparedado y muy alegre observó a los pasajeros del tren. Se sentía contenta de tener una nueva amiga que se preocupara por ella, era su forma de evadir la tristeza que ocultaba.

-Toma.- dijo Jos dándole una bolsa.

Confundida abrió la bolsa y encontró en su interior unos caramelos. Joseph esperaba que se mostrara aún más alegre, pero sólo la encontró desaireada.

- Oye Joseph…- preguntó Vic sin apartar la vista del contenido de la bolsa.- ¿Crees que estén bien?- se refirió triste a su familia.

- No seas boba, si algo malo pasara, ellos estarían bien. Somos los Elric, ¿Recuerdas?- le dijo fuera de su fría actitud.

- Joseph…- se sorprendió Vic por notar una sincera sonrisa en él.

- Vic, tú nariz.- le advirtió al percatarse que le escurría sangre.

- ¡No otra vez!- se lamentó tapándose la nariz con ambas manos.- Ahora vuelvo, iré a limpiarme.

Joseph se quedó esperándola en su asiento cuando también sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

- Cuánto más tendremos que engañarnos…Victoria.- murmuró sumido en dolor, oprimiendo el brazo y recuperando su frío y recio gesto.

xXx

Un teléfono sonó en la habitación de un hospital.

- ¿Quién será?- se preguntó Ely apartándose de Armstrong que estaba sentado en una cama con los puños vendados.

Contestó y reconoció la voz de Aleine.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó olvidándose de cualquier conflicto con ella.-… ¡Ah! Parece que tomaron un tren, pero no rumbo a ciudad Central sino hacia Rizembull, desean ver a Winry.- le contestó a la que indagaba por el par de primos.

Inmediatamente Aleine y Matt se dirigieron a Rizembull. En el camino, Aleine, aburrida, decidió hacer un poco de plática.

-¿Porqué decidiste acudir a nosotros?- le preguntó a Matt mientras él conducía la camioneta de regreso.

- Lo hice para no preocupar demás a mi madre. Me fui sin avisar, no creí que Vic y Jos regresarían tan pronto a Rizembull. Pero…-río.- eso no evitará el castigo.

- Ya veo…- dijo Aleine riendo también un poco.

- ¿Siempre escuchas las conversaciones de tu padre?

- Jeje siempre que puedo.

- Se llevan bien…- afirmó recordando cuando Roy la abrazó entusiasmado.

- Sí, de vez en cuando.- se apenó.

- De verdad creí que eras diferente.

- ¿Diferente?

- Sí, es decir, en el examen de alquimista nacional lucías presumida y…

- ¿Chocante?- se burló Aleine de ella misma.

- Sí…eso.- dijo otra vez sin cuidado.- ¡No! ¡No, nada de eso!- avergonzó nervioso.

- No te preocupes Matt. Supongo que por esos prejuicios no habíamos entablado relación alguna tú y yo. Aunque, pensándolo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, no vas muy a menudo a Central que digamos.

- Sólo voy cuando me necesitan. No iría por ninguna otra razón.

- Entiendo…- sonrió.- Yo también empecé a dejarme llevar con tan sólo verte. Pero siempre que eso me sucede recuerdo lo que me han enseñado en la milicia.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que ningún alquimista debe dejarse llevar por las apariencias.- rozó la cadena de su reloj de alquimista nacional.- Esto es algo que se aplica mucho a la hora de enfrentarse con un enemigo. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen ser. Un día, puedes ver a alguien fracasar, y en otra ocasión lo puedes ver triunfar. Uno nunca sabe qué hay detrás de ese disfraz. Detrás de ese uniforme…- incitó a que Matt comprendiera.- si uno muestra quién realmente es, pronto encontrarán su punto débil.

- Por eso eras ruda…- susurró.

- Sí. Debo admitir que tuve miedo al enfrentarme a Victoria.- sonrío Aleine, había profundizado en sus palabras.

- Sabes…- dijo Matt atrayendo la atención de ella.- entiendo a lo que te refieres con eso de las apariencias.- entristeció.

- Matt, perdona si te hice recordar…- entendió y preocupó.

- Nunca imaginé que se suicidaría. Nunca aparentó hacerlo.- dijo con voz temblorosa pero firme.

Aleine se arrinconó en su asiento y no volvió a cruzar palabra con Matt. Le había hecho recordar una tragedia que él jamás olvidaría. El padre del chico, un alquimista admirado, carismático y alegre, había culminado su vida de una forma decadente y desoladora; se había suicidado. Nunca nadie se enteró porqué. De lo único que se enteró la gente es de la tristeza que perturbó a los Rockbell.

Noches tristes y oscuras presenció Matt al lado de su madre. Scieszka, quien veía a su rubia amiga sufrir con el infante, le sugirió que para evadir la soledad se uniese con Rose, una persona que supo seguir adelante dejando atrás el pasado. Ella le ayudaría a encontrar motivos para no rendirse, empezando con Matt. Winry nunca descuidó de su hijo, pero empezó por descuidarse a ella misma, por lo que el consejo de Scieszka, de unir de nuevo a Rose con Winry, dio resultado.

xXx

Sólo en su asiento dormitaba Joseph con la cabeza recostada en el vidrio de la ventanilla del tren.

- Es muy guapo.- suspiró una muchacha que se había colado de su asiento a uno más cercano al del Elric, todo para contemplarlo.

-Si.- suspiró otra chica, en lo que otras dos también admiraban al joven.

Joseph tenía su propio grupo de admiradoras, esto gracias a que el tren no estaba tan repleto como se pensaba. Fue por eso que los pasajeros del tren empezaron a juntarse en pequeños grupos para hacer charla, lo que favorecía a las chicas que ansiaban por el castaño.

Vic se había cambiado de asiento a uno cercano de donde un anciano narraba relatos. Ella era la más grande entre todos los pequeños que también escuchaban.

- …y entonces la armadura transmutó una especie de bocina para que su hermano pudiese decirle la verdad a toda el pueblo de…- no recordaba el viejo.

- ¡De Lior!- completó Victoria.

- Si, así es…- alegró el anciano en lo que todos los niños veían con rareza a la rubia chica, mucho mayor que ellos, formando parte del círculo de escuchantes.- Veo que tenemos a una admiradora de los hermanos Elric.- le sonrió luego el hombre.

- ¿Quién, yo?- río Vic.- ¡Nah! Es que yo…

- Vamos, si sabes bien debes saber otra historia.- entusiasmaron los niños.

Vic miró asustada al anciano esperando que le salvara de los chiquillos que insistían.

- Debes conocerlos bien.- dijo el viejo después de verla detenidamente y especular de quién se trataba. Después de todo, ya se había corrido el rumor de la existencia de los primogénitos de Edward y Alphonse.

- Ah... bueno...- se convenció de relatar.- ¡Pero esta es una historia diferente!- introdujo.- ¡Una historia que nadie conoce!- les dijo con gran carisma a los interesados niños.

xXx

Largas y duras caminatas. El vestido de la niña se ensuciaba a cada paso, alguien refunfuñaba a sus espaldas.

- Hey Al…- para cumplir su mofada, llamó a su hermano menor un hombre rubio.- sólo a Victoria, mi hija, se le ocurre venir con vestido.- dijo sarcástico.

Esa tarde Ed decidió llevar a Victoria a dar un largo paseo vespertino como parte de su entrenamiento. Le había pedido a Alphonse que lo acompañara en lo que Joseph hacía la misma caminata en otra dirección, totalmente alejado de sus familiares.

- ¡Papá!- se quejó Vic ondeando su larga cabellera.- ¡Tío dile que se detenga!- le suplicó al alto castaño que les acompañaba, y todo porque su padre no había dejado de molestarla por sus vestiduras.

- Hermano…- intentó llamarlo.

- ¡No me digas que te pondrás de su lado!- dijo Ed mirándolo apáticamente.

- Yo…- tartamudeó mirando a ambos rubios; Ed mirándole malamente esperando su respuesta y Vic con ojos de extrema ternura esperando lo mismo.- Será mejor que no diga nada.- suspiró apenado.

- ¡Já!- río Ed haciéndose sobresalir muy por encima de su hija.

- Ríete lo que quieras, seguramente mi tío ni te escucha. Ya sabes, por la diferencia de estatura.- respondió grosera.

- ¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!- gritó Ed fuertemente. La niña salió corriendo a toda prisa.- ¡¡Maldito demonio ya verás lo que te haré cuando te atrapé!!

- Ahí van otra vez…- se quejó Alphonse harto de tanto correr.

Victoria corrió velozmente esquivando todos los árboles que se topaba en frente. Ed corría tras ella gruñendo de enojo. A la traviesa le resultaba cómico, de vez en cuando le volteaba a ver haciéndole muecas socarronas por no alcanzarla. No se detuvo hasta que su cuerpo se lo rogó. Empezó a respirar desesperada empezando a ahogarse, todo gracias a su enfermedad. Ed no tardó en llegar para auxiliarla.

- Tranquila…- le susurró suavemente, tratando de calmarla cuando la tuvo en brazos. Lentamente ella se recuperó.

- Lo siento papá.- se disculpó y Ed la miró con sus recónditos ojos dorados.- Siento ser una molestia.- bajó la cabeza con la mirada triste.

- Ser grosera o estar enferma para mi nunca va a ser una molestia.- le dijo Edward con agradable sonrisa.- Siempre será una bendición…mientras estés aquí.

Victoria corrió a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente. Se separaron y los dos se asombraron al ver el hermoso ocaso que se posaba frente a ellos.

- Y… ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso un atardecer?- preguntó un niño después de que Vic contara la breve historia.

- Bueno, pues para mí lo fue.- alegó con nostalgia todavía perdida en su pasado.

- ¡Eres un niño raro!- exclamó una niña no conforme con la relatadora.

- ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN NIÑO!- se súper enojó Vic, todos los niños carcajearon.-acudió a ayuda.- ¿Verdad se…- no terminó, se encontró al anciano roncando en su asiento con la boca completamente abierta.

En lo que los niños se seguían burlando de Victoria, un aparente extraño se acercó a Joseph.

- Disculpa…- una delicada y femenina voz le habló al chico que empezó por despertar.- ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?- pedía sentarse en el asiento vació junto a él.

Joseph apenas distinguía las imágenes, desprovisto le habían hecho despertar; su vista todavía era nublada. Apenas se esclareció su vista, pudo distinguir a tal bella mujer, a la que pronto miró con ojos estupefactos.

Era ella. La mujer que le dio la vida. Sus amielados ojos parpadearon sin cesar creyendo que era otro espejismo que la mente le jugaba. La vio sonreír y con ello se aseguró de quién era. Recordaba su sonrisa, pero siempre que lo hacía el gesto era a medias, no tan nítido y perfecto como el que la mujer imitaba en esos momentos. Esa mujer, era su madre, al menos en apariencia.

- Si de verdad te molesta me puedo retirar.- dijo la pelirroja al ver que él no reaccionaba.

- ¡No!- la detuvo Joseph tomándola por instinto de la mano.

Una emoción le invadió por completo al sentir esa cálida y suave mano. La última vez que la sintió, era áspera y fría.

-Q- quédate.- musitó con cientos de intenciones que la mujer nunca entendería. En verdad le pedía que se quedara.

Ésta abrió grandemente sus ojos verdes al percibir cómo se comportaba él con ella, aunque luego le causó gracia y soltó una risita; Joseph aún le seguía tomando de la mano.

- L-lo siento.- se apenó mucho soltando la mano de la dama.

- No te preocupes.- dijo ella y se sentó junto a él, posteriormente el chico se sentó en su asiento todavía apenado.

La mujer era exactamente igual como Joseph la recordaba, tenía un corte de cabello diferente, pero su cariñosa actitud maternal había trascendido.

Reaccionó. Sólo eran apariencias. Seguramente la mujer ni estaba casada y mucho menos tenía hijos. No obstante, por un breve momento, creyó que era su madre.

- Ése libro…- se interesó la mujer al ver el objeto en su regazo.- Yo también tengo uno.- dijo sorprendiéndolo.

Sacó de su bolso un libro, similar al que Joseph tenía.

- Éste es el tomo dos.- señaló.- el que tú tienes es el uno.

- ¿Existen más?- preguntó asombrado y sin recelo, era obvio que de tener la mujer uno de esos libros sabía de qué se trataba.

- Sí, son siete.- respondió con voz leve y un poco sorprendida, creyó que estaba tan bien informado como lo estaba ella.- ¿No lo sabías?

- Es que…no hace mucho que lo encontré.- justificó Jos.

- Ah…pues ya somos dos afortunados.- sonrío la de ojos aceitunados.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Para nada. Simplemente lo encontré entre una de las baratijas familiares y lo leí. Sé que son muy valiosos, por eso nunca digo que poseo uno. Decirlo o mostrarlo me traería muchos problemas.

- Sé a lo que te refieres.- río.- ¿Puedo ojear tu libro?

- Claro.- se lo entregó.

Las hojas se desplazaron hasta el final. De lo que pudo notar Jos, era que el contenido claramente era distinto, del mismo tema de sacrificios pero pareciendo más bien una continuación del anterior tomo. Lo que más le turbó era que el autor era distinto.

- ¿No siempre es el mismo autor?- preguntó.

- No. Son siete volúmenes y siete autores distintos. ¿Qué no sabes la historia?- acabando de preguntar Joseph negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, pues verás…

"_A través de los tiempos, la alquimia siempre ha tenido reglas que se deben cumplir. Aquel que las corrompe paga un alto precio. Así ha sido siempre, y así siempre será. Hace muchos, pero muchos años atrás, cierto grupo de alquimistas sabían dichas reglas debido a que vivieron en carne propia el castigo de alguna falta, pero avaros, no perdían la esperanza de cumplir sus más anhelados sueños. La piedra filosofal resultaba fuera de su alcance, por lo que desesperados buscaron otra forma más sana; una forma en donde sólo ellos resultaran perjudicados, era un reto que cada uno decidió asumir. La ley del intercambio equivalente era la solución. Sólo habría que hallar el precio de sus sueños. Cada uno creó un círculo de transmutación diferente al de los demás para luego unirlos en conjunto y así crear uno solo. En cada tomo que se escribió, explicó cada individuo su versión acerca del significado de un sacrificio, de manera que resultara continua al tomo que le seguía. El principal y más astuto alquimista, formó un círculo que familiarizara con el resto. Cuando realizaron una transmutación en conjunto, el que ocupaba el círculo principal entregó un significativo sacrificio pidiendo en nombre de su sueño que los sueños de sus compañeros se hicieran realidad. Todos, lograron su afán. "_

- Pero… ¿Qué dio el líder?- preguntó Jos después de escuchar el relato.

- Nadie lo sabe.

- Es que…no suena muy convincente.- dijo incrédulo.

- Para eso debes recopilar todos los libros y armar los cabos sueltos.

- Yo conocí a un hombre, al autor de éste libro.- corrigió de inmediato.- Quiero decir al transcriptor, dijo que sólo trae desgracias tener uno de ellos.

- Eso es porque el primer libro, el original, fue eliminado. El que tú tienes es una copia. Seguramente el hombre intentó cumplir lo que quería sin antes obtener todos los libros ya que todos tienen valiosa información, y el círculo que trae cada tomo resulta perfectamente elaborado como para realizar una transmutación exitosa, pero de nada sirve sino reúnes los demás.

- Es complicado.- murmuró.

- Lo sé, pero se vale creer, ¿No?

- Tal vez…- bajó la cabeza.

El tren se detuvo haciendo su primera parada. Un grupo de pasajeros se preparó para descender en el último pueblo antes de llegar al de Rizembull.

- Debo irme.- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas.

- ¿A-a donde vas?- intranquilo le preguntó Joseph.

- Aún no lo sé.- graciosa río ella.- viajo sin rumbo. Por cierto, puedes quedarte con el libro. Te lo obsequio, hace mucho que dejó de ser valioso para mí.

- P-pero…- desesperó Jos por no volver a ver al menos en imagen a su madre.- Quédate junto a mí…quiero decir, aquí en el tren.- reparó tartamudeando queriendo ahora referirse al asiento junto a él.

- He viajado a tu lado. Debo seguir mi rumbo.- le sonrió por última vez y bajó del tren.

Se quedó de pie viendo que se marchara. Las últimas palabras que enunció antes de retirarse parecían tener un doble sentido para él. Y lo tenían. Habían significado mucho para Joseph. Ya era momento de olvidar el rencor y dejar pasar el recuerdo de su madre, pero no era el lugar ni el momento para pedirle perdón a quien debía.

- Lástima que se fue.- escuchó a un costado.

- ¡Vic-victoria! ¿Q-qué haces ahí parada?

- ¡Ah! ¡Creíste que no iba a dar cuenta pícaro!- le insinuó codeándole las costillas.- Pero… ¿No es un poco mayor para ti?- inocente pensó con un dedo en el mentón.

- ¿Para mí?- luego entendió Joseph.- Uff.- suspiró y le dio un coscorrón.

- ¡Hay por qué me golpeas!- se quejó berrinchuda.

- Porque estamos en público.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Sólo porque supuse que andabas de coqueto me golpeaste?

- No. Porque…de no estar en público.- susurró.- no tienes idea de lo que te haría.- dijo con risa malévola.- Así que deja de quejarte.

- Eres despreciable.- haciendo pucheros, Vic cruzó los brazos, todo para que Jos no cumpliera su amenaza.

Pronto llegaron a Rizembull y más tarde a la casa Rockbell. Ahí los esperaban.

- ¡Aleine!- Victoria saludó alegre a su amiga al topársela acompañando a Matt en la casa, pero pronto se preocupó al hallarlos indiferentes.- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Tenemos que hablar con Joseph.- dijo firme Matt y el ojimiel se aturdió.  
- Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, Victoria.- pidió Kain apareciendo en escena aprobando lo que se le tuviese que decir al chico.

xXx

En la planta alta, Winry acomodaba las pocas ropas que Victoria había dejado, sin saber que ella y su primo ya habían arribado a Rizembull. En su labor, alzando un vestido dejó caer una pieza de madera. Se agachó para recogerla, pero al tomarla se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un portarretratos.

xXx

- ¿Dónde está tu herida, Joseph?- preguntó Matt exponiendo las cintas manchadas de sangre.

Quedó mudo. Miró a su alrededor, Aleine y Kain también le miraban fijamente.

- Me das gracia si crees que te diré.- adquirió ese aire imperturbable y calculador.  
- ¡Joseph, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!- suplicó Aleine.  
- ¿No me digas que ahora tú también te preocupas por mí?  
- ¡No me preocupo precisamente por ti, sino por Vic! ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguirle engañando? ¡Juraría que no lo sabe!  
- Y no lo sabrá.- aseguró.  
- Sólo queremos ayudarte…- quiso serle sincero Kain.

Volviendo a la habitación, Winry recogió el portarretratos, extrañada lo volteó para ver la fotografía que albergaba. En la imagen, pudo ver a una encantadora familia. Joseph y Victoria algunos años más jóvenes acompañando a sus respectivos padres, pero también les acompañaba una mujer que le robó toda su atención por el notable gran parecido que tenía con ella.

- Se llama Lily…- murmuró Victoria a espaldas de Winry, parada a la entrada de la habitación.- y es mi madre.

Winry se sensibilizó, no se mostró tan sorprendida como se esperaba, mucho menos ahora que Victoria se encontraba en presencia.

- Lo lamento si…- empezó a decir Victoria.  
- No tienes nada que lamentar.- dijo Winry mansamente.- No tenías porqué ocultarlo, tu padre y yo sólo compartimos amistad, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de compartir algo más. Ni yo misma sé que hubiese sido con el tiempo…si él se hubiese quedado.  
- Yo creí que…ustedes…- empezó a avergonzarse.  
- No te dejes engañar por lo que ves.- sonrío Winry más cariñosa que antes, en cierta forma entendía el comportamiento de Victoria.

Aquella no soportó el recuerdo de su madre al ver a Winry tan dulce.

- Señora Winry…- pidió con respeto.- ¿Le importaría…si la abrazo?- dijo con los ojos resplandeciendo intensamente.

Winry la miró con ternura y abrió sus brazos para recibirla. La chica dorada no dudó y corrió a sus brazos, sollozando.

- ¿Qué sucede, Victoria?- preguntó preocupada Winry al tenerla en brazos.  
- Es que…tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo.- se echó a llorar teniendo tantos sentimientos reprimidos.

La de hermosos ojos azules no pudo evitar rebajar angustiosamente la mirada.

- Todos…todos quieren saber qué es lo que he dado. Tengo miedo, porque sé que regresará…  
- ¿Quién regresará?  
- Ellos…vendrán. Tengo miedo de que no sólo vengan por mí.

Lágrimas empaparon su rostro.

En la sala de la casa se vivía un ambiente diferente.

-No le digan…por favor.- rebajó la cabeza Joseph.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por su actitud.

- Debe saberlo…- dijo calmada Aleine.  
- Ustedes no la han visto llorar…ella cuenta conmigo. No quiero que cargue con mi culpa también.- continuó contrariado.  
- No le diremos.- interrumpió Matt.- Tú mismo se lo dirás…cuando sientas que es necesario.- pensó en la chica.- Mientras tanto, preocúpate también por ti…

Sabían que no era el mejor momento para decirle a Victoria.

xXx

- Entonces… ¿Con sólo obtener estos libros podré regresar a casa?- preguntó Vic bastante entusiasmada cuando Joseph le detalló acerca de los libros.

Sentados en el comedor, su primo le había contado todo lo que sabía.

- Es sólo una suposición.  
- ¿Te imaginas? ¡Pronto veré a mi papá y a mi mamá!- emocionó Victoria soñando con su regreso, ignorando el comentario de su primo.  
- No tan pronto Vic.- interpuso Aleine que seguía acompañándolos en Rizembull.- Esos libros son complicados de encontrar, podría tomarte tiempo.  
- ¡No importa! Los buscaré hasta al cansancio…no me importa cuánto me tome.

Los reunidos en el comedor veían con gusto a la esperanzada chica, a la cual verían crecer en su búsqueda.

Así pasaría el tiempo. Por todo Central empezó a hablarse de la alquimista de la sangre dorada. A menudo la comparaban con su padre. No era el hecho de ser alquimista, ni el parentesco que irradiaba. La comparaban con el alquimista de acero porque se decía que había heredado lo mejor que la vida le pudo ofrecer: la esperanza.

En sus ojos se podía ver la inocencia que se resistía a morir.

En el chico que le acompañaba, se veía el reflejo del hermano preocupado y protector, que sin importar las faltas que su acompañante había cometido se negaba a abandonarle.

En su corazón, aún fuese opacada, brillaba la nobleza.

Quizá eran pecadores, pero pronto emprenderían una búsqueda, que no sólo los encaminaría a la verdad, sino también al perdón.

No querían recuperar lo perdido, tan sólo no querían perder lo que tenían; su amada familia.

xXx

- ¡Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la visita…de nada más ni nada menos…que los hermanos Elric!- alzó su tarro Halling, varios años atrás Edward y Alphonse lo habían auxiliado con un problema que tenían los aldeanos con las minas de Youswell.  
- Jeje…- río apenado el alquimista rubio de ojos miel y gabardina roja.

A su lado se encontraba una gran armadura. Los dos lucían exactamente igual que al momento de emprender su viaje en busca de la piedra filosofal.

- Hey Edward…- lo llamó Halling.- ¿Nos vas a explicar cómo es que sigues luciendo igual que la última vez que te vimos por aquí?  
- Ah eso…pues…es un poco complejo.  
- Adelante, no hay problema.

El chico y la armadura misteriosamente se miraron mutuamente, aprobando lo que dirían.

- Verán…no sé de qué extraña forma, pero cuando cruzamos la puerta Al y yo lucíamos así. Aunque no hemos perdido noción del tiempo. Puede que luzcamos de menor edad, pero sabemos qué ha sido de nosotros, por eso preguntamos por Victoria y Joseph.

- Ya recuerdo los rumores de lo de la puerta.- recordó Halling lo que se decía en Central del par de hermanos.- Como sea, nos alegra que estén con nosotros, aunque lamento no poderles brindar información sobre el paradero de Jos y Vic.

- No, no se preocupe, a nosotros también nos alegre verles.- dijo Ed con una gran mueca y rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Verdad, Al?- preguntó mientras reía.  
- ¡Claro que sí, hermano!

Llegó el momento de despedirse y Edward y Alphonse partieron de la pozada. Apenas salieron, sus apariencias cambiaron en toda su periferia.

Alphonse inesperadamente transformó su armadura al cuerpo humano que le correspondía, pero su talante era diferente.

- Idiotas.- burló alzando el rostro y dejando ver que su gesto se había vuelto sombrío al igual que su sonrisa.

Ed seguía con la misma apariencia pero se podía percibir cierta complicidad con el que imitaba a Al.

- La próxima vez sé más convincente.- le replicó el copiante de la armadura en lo que su vestimenta se transformaba en una túnica negra de capucha.

Como si hubiese enfrentado antes al destino, su compañero rubio había adquirido un aire serio y desolador.

- No te preocupes.- le dijo.- Habrá tiempo para practicarlo.- su imitada gabardina roja se meció con el viento.  
- Sólo espero que pronto encontremos a esa chiquilla.- mencionó con afán el imitador de Al.- tiene una deuda con nosotros.- río con malicia.  
- No te olvides de su primo…  
- Da igual, los dos dan lástima.- dijo un Alphonse totalmente diferente del que se conocía.  
- Sólo que…- transformando su vestimenta en una túnica negra, empezó a dibujar la sonrisa que por instantes le robó el aliento a Vic, exhibiendo que también se trataba de un imitador de Ed.- Yo me encargo de la chica. Quiero ver su rostro cuando vea que su propio padre será el que le arrebate lo más preciado que posee; su vida.

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	11. El autor de la desgracia

**Nota 1:** sí, si quieren critíquenme al respecto. Soy una autora muuuuuuuuy tardada y estoy consiente de que ustedes no se merecen eso u.uU y aunque trato de no ser tardada siempre me distraigo con algo o alguien n/n (jeje) Mil disculpas y espero hacer algo al respecto n.n

**Nota 2: **¡Al fin! empiezan las revelaciones, me gusta decir que un revelicapt, no puedo decir que es la revelación que todos esperan, pero a partir de ahora se irá poniendo más emocionante la trama.

**El autor de la desgracia (Capt 11)**

Una intensa melodía resonaba en la gran mansión. Decorados espléndidos disfrazaban el salón que lucía magníficamente elegante. Todos miraban con atención al violinista que impactaba con su soltura. Cerraba los ojos en muestra de pasión y regodeo, su bien peinada cabellera rubia dejaba soltar uno que otro mechón al concluir la más nítida de sus notas.

Dulce y delicada era la jovencita que se encontraba en primera fila disfrutando el espectáculo. No era bella, no obstante irradiaba simpatía. Sonreía alegre y gustosa con las manos inquietas al ver a tan apuesto chico como centro de atención, quien robaba miradas y suspiros, sin embargo, a ella le robaba el corazón.

Finalmente concluyó la melodía dando lugar a los aplausos que se escucharon de inmediato.

El violinista, de unos veinte años aproximadamente, se puso de pie levantando la mirada, su dorada mirada. Afilado era su rostro y aunque su gesto parecía serio por naturaleza, no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente al notar tanta admiración por su talento.

- Demiand.- susurraron su nombre y él inmediatamente miró a quien se atrevió a pronunciarlo.

- Diana.- respondió al cruzar la mirada con su amada.

Para él, ella era hermosa con su rara belleza que siempre admiraba al encontrarla en primera fila entre sus espectadores.

En cada presentación los dos se contemplaban mutuamente, como el par de enamorados que eran en secreto; no se atrevían a confesárselo el uno al otro a pesar de que sus sentimientos eran acertados.

Demiand tomó su violín y se acercó apresurado a Diana, cuando fue sorprendido por su madre.

- Felicidades, hijo.- le dijo gustosa su recia madre quien vestía elegantes tonos oscuros.

- Gracias…madre.- miró apenado hacia un costado.

Inmediatamente retomó su atención hacia Diana. Pero ella ya no estaba. La buscó entre el gentío de invitados y sólo encontró al padre de ella, tan goloso como siempre, llevándose a escondidas los últimos bocadillos de la bandeja del buffet.

Un poco decepcionado salió a los jardines de la mansión. Ahí varias jovencitas le flirtearon con la mirada, después se acercaron a hacerle plática, y él, coqueto como siempre, respondió tan galán y presumido.

- ¿Qué les puedo decir señoritas? Yo sólo puedo imitar la belleza de la música, pero nunca seré capaz de imitar la belleza que irradia cada una.- dijo con voz varonil. Sus acompañantes se mostraron alagadas.

En medio de tantas adulaciones divisó en una banca del majestuoso jardín a una chica que se encontraba sentada, dando la espalda hacia él.

- Con permiso.- en seguida se despidió sin perder de vista la silueta.

Se acercó sigiloso todavía sin borrar esa cara de don Juan.

- Siempre tan coqueto…- suspiró Diana.

- Sabes que no lo puedo evitar.- río para sí encogiendo los hombros.

La acompañó un rato observando el estrellado cielo nocturno.

- ¿Lo terminaste?- le preguntó curiosa Diana, culminando con el silencio.

- Sólo uno Diana. Sólo un tomo más y nunca más volveré a saber de alquimia.- respondió opacando su entusiasmo.

- Hohenheim se sentirá orgulloso.- sonrió la chica.

A Demiand no le agradó el comentario respecto a su padre. Como siempre, éste se había ausentado a sus recitales con el pretexto de que nunca hallaba tiempo para asistir. Sólo Demiand sabía la verdadera razón, todo se resumía en rechazo, como el que él sentía hacia la alquimia y a su insistente padre.

Un tomo más y acabaría con su tortura.  
_  
"Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he conocido esa extraña ciencia llamada alquimia. Y desde siempre, nunca me ha convencido."_

Renombrados eran sus progenitores. De pequeño no era raro que quien lo conociera esperara que al crecer se convirtiese en un gran alquimista, todo gracias a que sus padres eran expertos en la complicada ciencia.

Hohenheim de la luz y Dante eran sus padres.

Varias veces bajó la cabeza mormurando:

- No seré un gran alquimista…- se decía inocente.- seré un gran violinista.- sonreía.

"_Me han impartido desde pequeño sus bases, leyes y por demás, todo lo que una persona, con anhelos de alquimista, quisiera o necesitara saber"_

Sabía todo de alquimia. Absolutamente todo. Claro estaba, contaba con los mejores maestros. Envidiado era por poseer una familia tan poderosa, eminente, conocedora y sobresaliente, sin mencionar que vivía rodeado de fortuna y fama.

Le envidiaban sobre todo, porque se rumoreaba, que, de descubrir sus investigadores padres algún secreto referente a la alquimia, seguramente sólo a él serían capaces de revelárselo. Definitivamente era un chico con suerte, aunque él a veces no lo consideraba así.

"_Mi capacidad de aprendizaje impresiona a mi padre, aunque sé que no puede evitar desilusionarse al notar que nada de eso me apasiona"_

Confesó sus anhelos y rechazó lo que le ofrecían. Quería ser violinista, le apasionaban las notas musicales ya que las consideraba creación del hombre y no de la alquimia. Su madre Dante lo apoyó indiferente, su padre no negó, aunque, respondió obstinado al verlo apartarse de la alquimia.

Por respeto y silenciosa tregua, Demiand accedió a aprender de alquimia siempre y cuando no le negaran lo que quería.

Tenía el talento de un alquimista, pero sus ambiciones y sueños pertenecían a la música.

"_Mi padre insiste en que algo bueno he de obtener de ella pero no puedo apartarme el vago sentimiento de que será todo lo contrario"_

Conocía demasiado la alquimia que llegó a temerle. Es verdad, sabía de todo, lo suficiente para evitar cualquier error, pero también sabía cuán impredecible podía resultar dicha ciencia. Temía arriesgarse demasiado con ella, además, no quería que se convirtiese en una de sus inquietudes.

"…_sólo quiero una vida tranquila sin explicaciones"_

Hohenheim jamás dejó atrás sus constante insistencias, mucho menos su terquedad al creer que su hijo algún día querría convertirse en alquimista nacional.

Demiand era un joven de mirada indiferente e intrigante, no se sabía con certeza lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sólo su misteriosa y coqueta sonrisa era suficiente para revelar una afirmación.

Era popular entre las jovencitas, su inteligencia y galanía causaba furor a donde fuese.

Conoció a Diana desde adolescente, empezaron como amigos, y, sin darse cuenta, terminaron como un par de enamorados.

Se conocieron pues Hohenheim, con los años, logró formar un grupo de seis individuos que le ayudaban con sus investigaciones referentes a la misteriosa piedra del elixir, la cual no apartaba de sus pensamientos, la famosa piedra filosofal.

Diana era hija de uno de los seis individuos. Huérfana desde niña acompañaba a su padre a sus reuniones.

Al principio Demiand creyó encontrar en tan simple niña una sencilla amistad, pero terminó encontrando mucho más que eso. Supo encontrar la belleza en tan delicada chica.

A menudo se le veía al joven ayudando a su padre, sino fuese por la experiencia, se podría decir que casi estaba al nivel de Hohenheim y Dante.

Se le había impartido que la ley del intercambio equivalente era aplicable a la vida misma, lo que más tarde lo llevó a la teoría de que todo tenía un precio.

Demiand creía que hasta nuestros más profundos deseos, como obtener un pedazo de piedra roja, se podía obtener, sólo bastaba encontrar el precio.

"_Una vez escuché: todo en esta vida tiene solución, menos la muerte, y pensé, el problema es encontrar dicha solución". _

A escondidas de su padre, se dedicó a buscar alguna forma en donde no se requiriera de sacrificios ajenos, sino de sacrificios propios para encontrar el precio de que lo que se desea. Quería saber qué tan costoso era obtener un anhelo, talvez, porque él no tenía alguno.

Siempre se distinguió por ese carácter retador, impulsivo e interesante.

En secreto, a cada individuo del grupo de investigadores de su padre lo definió con un pecado capital, no encontró mejor forma para definirlos. Sólo compartían un pecado en común: la avaricia.

Empezó con un diario y terminó con viarios libros.

Al observar a los seis individuos todos los días en la sala o en el laboratorio de Hohenheim, empezó a escribir acerca de su teoría en base a cada uno. Al resultar secreto, decidió que sería mejor hacer un título para cada pecado que estuviese relacionado con uno de los seis individuos, definiendo, explicando y recopilando todo lo que sabía de sacrificios, para que al llegar al último tomo, que resultaría continuo a los demás, por fin revelase lo que se necesita para obtener lo que se quiere.

Seis individuos y siete pecados, faltaba uno por definir…

Una noche, recostado en su cama, se encontraba reflexivo al no poder encontrar a alguien que definiera el pecado restante. De no encontrarlo, todo lo anterior escrito resultaría basura al no llegar a una conclusión.

xXx

- Es mercurio.- explicó cuando Diana, en una de sus visitas al laboratorio de su padre, se encontraba curiosa al notar el líquido.- Es peligroso.- le advirtió.

- No deberías exponerte a experimentos con él.- mencionó preocupada.

- No lo hago con frecuencia.- dijo para calmarla.

En cierta forma, ambos sabían a lo que se exponía al experimentar.

Largos ratos pasaron los dos juntos, y Demiand creyó encontrar el anhelo que necesitaba. No lo conseguiría con la alquimia, sino con una llana petición matrimonial. Pero antes, deseaba concluir lo que empezó.

Comenzó a escribir sin tener como referencia el pecado que le faltaba.

- ¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó una vez Diana mientras le servía el té de hierbas que cada tarde le preparaba.

- Sólo falta un poco.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

La tarde que finalmente concluyó con los siete tomos, se sintió satisfecho a pesar de no definir con alguien el pecado que le faltaba, pero estaba tan contento que apretó con fuerza la sortija que pronto le entregaría a Diana.

Bajó al laboratorio de su padre por uno libros que olvidó. Ahí se topó inesperadamente con su amada.

- Diana… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido, y aún más, al notar que llevaba en brazos todo lo que él había escrito.

- Noto que te faltó un pecado...- le dijo al tiempo que ojeaba el último libro.

Demiand sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Envidia.- pronunció ella cambiando su amable rostro por el que realmente le correspondía.

- No…- negó al verla tan diferente.

- No me digas que… de verdad me amabas.- bromeó graciosa.- ¡Vamos Demiand! Yo lo único que buscaba de ti era esto.- señaló los libros.-. Siempre quise ser la mejor alquimista, pero debo admitir que no tengo el talento. En cambio tú, lo tienes todo para ser el mejor alquimista de todos los tiempos, y al verte desperdiciándolo todo, llegué a odiarte…a envidiarte. Mi padre se sentirá orgulloso cuando le muestre lo que he escrito.

El chico cayó de rodillas y dejó rodar por el suelo la sortija que sostenía. Estaba destrozado. Diana se acercó a él llevándose los libros en brazos.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado tus tasitas de té…con mercurio.- le dijo maliciosa en lo que él rabiaba impotente ante su mirada fría.

Antes de irse, coqueta y divertida se acercó todavía más a Demiand, lo tomó del mentón y pronunció unas palabras que trascenderían en el chico, aún después de la muerte.

- Las cosas no son lo que aparentan.- susurró con una sonrisa burlesca que más tarde él imitaría.

A partir de ese fatídico día, Dante empezó a ver que con el paso de los días su hijo se aminoraba.

Sin saberse la razón de la ausencia de Diana en la gran mansión, era de preverse esa actitud recia e indiferente por parte de Demiand, pero en aspecto, se veía realmente enfermizo.

La madre del chico empezó a sospechar.

"_Las cosas no son lo que aparentan"_

Resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de Diana. Sumergido en la oscuridad de su habitación Demiand también llegó a odiarla. Y no sólo a ella, sino también a la alquimia; la creía la raíz de todos sus males.

Tomó un lápiz y dónde escribir, con odio y eterno rencor empezó a trazar perfectos círculos de transmutación. Cuando se dio cuenta había trazado siete círculos diferentes, que en conjunto, formaban uno mayor.

Se puso de pie y observó su obra.

- Pecadores son los que usan esta ciencia…y pecados serán.- se dijo sin razón aparente.

Terminó correctamente el tomo que le faltaba, ahora, ya contaba con el último pecado a definir. A pesar de ya haber escrito uno similar, éste era diferente, había modificado ideas al darse cuenta de algunos detalles que le abrieron los ojos.

Sabía que le quedaban pocos días de vida, pero decidió morir solo, solo porque era el único que sabía de su desgracia.

Tristes notas resonaron en la gran mansión.

La servidumbre se detuvo curiosa a escuchar. Era nuevo para ellos escuchar algo tan desolador proviniendo de la habitación del joven violinista.

Con los pocos rayos de luz que penetraban en su habitación, se cubrió el rostro con sus finos cabellos, tocaba su violín para transmitir su lúgubre tristeza y odio.

De pronto, se cortó la melodía.

Estaba agonizando.

- Hijo…- susurró aterrado Hohenheim al sostener a Demiand en brazos después de hallarlo tumbado en el piso.

- Padre…- tosió empapado de sudor e hirviendo en fiebre.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- le preguntó exigente.

- Diana…me ha envenenado con mercurio.- dijo al notar que estaba tendido en el suelo con su violín arrojado a un costado de él.

Hohenheim exasperó, sabía que ya nada se podía hacer.

- Júrame…- pidió el doliente con voz pausada.- que no intentarás traerme de vuelta.

Amaba la vida, pero odiaba tanto a la alquimia que no quería regresar a nombre de ella, estaba al tanto de que su padre sería capaz de todo para verlo de nuevo, y de ser así, resultaría otro experimento a nombre de éste. Definitivamente no quería regresar en esas circunstancias.

El hombre miró a su hijo y encontró en él unos ojos suplicantes pero también recios y severos.

- Lo juro.- respondió.

- Tan parecidos…- susurró Demiand en un hilo de voz, haciéndose ver por el parecido físico de su padre.- pero a la vez, tan diferentes.- sonrió vacilante.

Una vez más palpitó su corazón. En el martirio, se detuvo.

Hohenheim sollozó mientras sostenía el inerte cuerpo de su amado hijo.

Días más tarde, frente a la tumba, Dante ocultaba la furia por la partida de Demiand. Era lo único que la mantenía unido a Hohenheim, además, fue el fruto de lo que una vez compartió con él.

Sabía quién era la culpable.

xXx

Sangre esparcida se veía en el piso de una elegante casa.

Una dama de negro caminaba por el lugar, indiferente, cuidando de no ensuciar sus finas botas. Se detuvo al encontrar arrojado a sus pies el cuerpo sin vida de una jovencita. La examinó por un momento a la vez que contemplaba su vestido manchado de rojo.

- No puedo creer cómo es que mi hijo se fijó en tan simple basura.- dijo como si todavía la escuchara.

Miró hacia la ventana de la habitación y en una mesa encontró los siete libros que le costaron la vida a Demiand.

Los tomó y bajó al primer piso, ahí la esperaban dos hombres que aguardaban su llegada ulteriormente de que ella examinara su buen trabajo.

- No le hagan nada al padre.- pidió insensible. El hombre aún no llegaba a la casa.- sufrirá más por la pérdida de su hija.- dijo dándole un último vistazo al montaje de sangre.

Por otro lado, Hohenheim no podía evitar quitarse de la mente la posibilidad de volver a ver a su hijo. No dormía pensando en su juramento. Hasta que llegó a la errada conclusión, que de verlo de nuevo, Demiand acabaría agradeciéndole por el acto.

Ciego a lo que juró planeó una transmutación humana. Pero necesitaba pagar por el alma de su hijo.

En su mente aparecieron los nombres de seis individuos.

Los reunió haciéndoles creer que por fin había encontrado la forma de cumplir sus anhelos. Les mintió al pedirles que formaran un círculo y que cada uno pensara en su anhelo en lo que él pedía en nombre de su deseo que el sueño de todos ellos se hiciera realidad.

Los seis hombres, incluyendo al padre de Diana que se encontraba desesperado por también volver a ver a su asesinada hija, se reunieron observando lo que Hohenheim prosiguiera a hacer.

De pronto, apareció trayendo en brazos el cuerpo de Demiand.

Con las manos sucias de tierra por haber profanado su tumba, todos le miraban aterrados cuando él se acercó al centro.

Un gran círculo de transmutación se iluminó bajo los pies de los hombres. Fueron incapaces de moverse, algo los atraía al suelo y les impedía moverse.

- ¡Hohenheim!- le gritaron desesperados al hombre que caminaba hacia el centro e ignoraba todo comentario.

Los ojos de éste se veían fijos y perdidos, y al mismo tiempo, tristes y seguros.

Llegó al centro y dejó reposar en el suelo el cuerpo sin vida. Cortó su mano derecha y con la sangre que brotó dibujó un círculo de transmutación en la frente de su hijo.

Una melodía resonó por el oscuro desván. La misma melodía que interpretó Demiand en sus últimos momentos de vida. Pareciera que había previsto lo que le esperaba posteriormente de su muerte. No habían mejores notas que ambientaran tan triste momento.

- Yo te entrego…seis vidas a cambio de la vida de mi hijo.- pronunció finalmente Hohenheim y los seis hombres fueron arrastrados hacia el interior de la puerta por seres oscuros.

Reinó la oscuridad.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- lo abofeteó Dante al encontrarlo de rodillas ante su reciente obra.

Los ojos de la mujer mostraban ira y desprecio. Incrédula miró hacia un rincón oscuro y pudo ver una gran masa de viseras que parecía tener vida.

- Si traes a los muertos, también traerás desgracias.- susurró asumiendo quedarse con el resultado de la transmutación humana fallida.

El primer homúnculo había nacido.

Dante lo cuidó sabiendo que nunca sustituiría a su hijo. Hohenheim se separó de ella y negó rotundamente a la criatura que obtuvo en su intento fallido.

El nuevo ser fue cambiando poco a poco. Dante había descubierto que ofreciéndole piedra roja obtenía una forma más humana, mejorando notablemente con el tiempo.

Tanto mejoró que llegó a tener conciencia.

- ¡Éstos sueños! Éstos recuerdos…ésta vida, no es mía…- gritaba desesperado con los ojos desorbitados y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Era otro, pero tenía algunos recuerdos sobre la vida de Demiand.

Dante lo consolaba.

- ¿Sabes quién tiene la culpa de tu desgracia?- le decía acariciándole su despeinada cabellera.- Hohenheim.- pronunciaba vengativa todas las noches.

Quería que el producto del error de su esposo lo odiara a muerte, por lo que hizo y por le que le hizo a ella. Lo tenía todo planeado.

- Él…- musitó el homúnculo.- juró que no lo haría.- recordó.

- ¿Lo ves? Nos ha abandonado. Te abandonó a ti y a mí también.

Una noche el homúnculo dejó de lamentarse.

- Él…- pronunció entre dientes apartando sus manos de la cabeza.- ¡Él es el culpable de todo esto!- gritó lleno de dolor y furia.

En su mente aparecieron pequeños fragmentos de la vida de Demiand, desde pequeño hasta el día de su muerte. En aquellos recuerdos era mimado respecto a la alquimia por su testarudo padre.

- La alquimia no era la raíz de todos lo males….- refunfuñó.- era él… ¡Hohenheim!

La mujer sonrió gustosa. Había alimentado al homúnculo lo suficiente de odio.

Sentado en la cama y gruñendo de rencor, miró hacia al tocador de la habitación en donde estaba.

- Ésta cara…- dijo mirando su reflejo y casi arrancándose la piel, debido a que al verse veía a Hohenheim.- ¡La odio!- gritó y dejó notar su habilidad de poder cambiar de apariencia.

Ahora su cabellera era larga y de verde oscuro que cubría un poco sus ojos violetas, permitiendo sobresalir su pálida piel cubierta por ropas oscuras. Tenía un símbolo de ouroboros en la parte exterior de su pierna izquierda.

- Ahora ya nadie me envidiará.- sonrió imitando la sonrisa de Diana, recordándola.

Aunque la odiaba intensamente, acabó imitando varias características de ella.

- A partir de ahora…seré Envy.- dijo alzando el rostro. Dante sonrió gozosa.

Después de Envy seis homúnculos más surgieron. Cada uno con nombre de pecado capital, con actitudes que los hacían acreedores de sus nombres. Daba la impresión de que el pecado obtenido talvez se veía familiarizado con su otra vida, pero más bien era el pecado con el que menos se relacionaron.

Dante guardó los libros de su hijo. Extrañamente Envy no recordaba nada de dichos libros, era un secreto que Demiand se había llevado a la tumba. La mujer leyó el contenido de los libros y se dio cuenta de cuán valiosos eran, incluyendo el final tomo siete que encontró en la habitación de su marchado hijo. El tomo siete, que Diana había robado junto con los demás, decidió eliminarlo por completo dejando el verdadero tomo correspondiente.

No se le ocurrió mejor idea que darle un nombre, de los seis difuntos hombres, a cada libro.

Así lo hizo a excepción del último, del cual optó por dejarle el verdadero autor, es decir, Demiand. Separó los círculos de transmutación para cada tomo y se encargó de dispersarlos por varios lugares, de tal manera que fuesen difíciles de encontrar.

Confundió la historia para que sólo aquel que lograra reunir los siete libros supiera la verdad. La persona que se plantara dicha meta, creería que los sueños de los seis hombres se cumplieron, lo que le daría esperanzas de poder cumplir el suyo, resultaría mentira al descubrir la verdad pero, si era fiel, sus esperanzas deberían seguir en pie después de conseguir los siete libros que, probablemente, cumplirían lo que deseara. Era un precio que Dante consideraba justo.

"_Las cosas no son lo que aparentan"_

Pequeña frase que llevó siempre Envy en su mente al momento de disfrazarse para imitar a uno, ocultando sus intenciones y quién realmente era, como una vez lo hizo Diana con Demiand para finalmente poder acabar con él.

Como un mito se fueron difundiendo aquellas sabias palabras hasta llegar al cuartel general para luego convertirse en parte de su sustento.

Vincent Dreud, a quien antes conocieron Joseph y Ely, fue el individuo que se hacía pasar en un principio por el autor del primer tomo. Una vez que lo conocieron, confesó ser tan sólo el transcriptor, alegando que el autor original le había pedido que no revelase su nombre.

Sucede que Hohenheim, una vez de enterarse de la existencia de los libros, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de no resultar la alquimia una ciencia de preferencia para su hijo, éste buscó la forma de complacerlo. Aunque no le tenía afecto a la alquimia, le tenía afecto a su padre.

Concluyó en que todo fue en vano. Ese afecto había partido para siempre junto con su verdadero hijo. Decidió buscar los libros que Dante había dispersado, sólo logró dar con uno que rescató entre las cenizas de un gran incendio. Lo escribió de nuevo y esta vez a su nombre, afligido también se consideraba pecador. Más tarde, se lo entregó a Vincent Dreud para que hiciera una copia, pero a nombre de él. El primer tomo que Hohenheim había rescatado permanecía perdido. Optó por esconderlo él mismo porque había información faltante en la trascripción de Vincent. Tan sólo una frase diferenciaba al tomo de Hohenheim con el trascrito, la frase que concluía con todo lo escrito por Demiand, la frase clave que descifraba el significado de un sacrificio con la puerta de la verdad.

Hohenheim de la luz vagó de ciudad en ciudad y de pueblo en pueblo lamentando su gran error. No se arrepentía de haber abandonado a Dante. Efectivamente, Demiand era lo único que lo mantenía unido a ella dándose cuenta de lo perversa y malvada que era, lo único que compartían en común era el hecho de poseer cuerpos que no les pertenecían.

Aproximadamente, más de cuatrocientos años pasaron desde que Hohenheim intentó resucitar a su hijo.

Fue en aquel entonces, que después de muchos años de vagar sin rumbo, que conoció a Trisha Elric, el amor de su vida y futura madre de sus hijos Edward y Alphonse, a quienes más tarde Envy aborrecería.

Nadie imaginó que en vida, las palabras plasmadas en libros de Envy y una vez Demiand, podrían ser la única solución para el regreso de su sobrina Victoria.

Y así lo sería…

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	12. Mímesis y Usura

Lamento de verdad (como siempre u.uU) haberme RECONTRAastrado. Espero que comprendan que la escuela difícilmente me permite distraerme, y más porque he estado presentando exámenes para saber a qué universidad voy a ingresar (si supieran lo estresante que es, bueno, jeje para mi sí) Tengo éste fic y otros escritos en una libreta de apuntes, pero debo corregirlos para pasarlos a la compu, afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones, así que con gusto me pondré al día con ustedes. Sé que esto son sólo palabras y ustedes quieren ver acciones, así que…nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo nn

**¡¡**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo**!! **Ojala y les guste el capítulo n.nU, si es así, dejen reviews pliz

**Glosario: **aquí las definiciones de ciertos términos utilizados en el capítulo para una mejor interpretación y relación con el fic. Espero que los adapten adecuadamente a la trama y no precisamente a lo que se dice en sí (Jeje los términos los saqué originalmente de mi clase de historia del arte y de economía, el último de Internet)

**Mímesis o mimesis (de las dos formas es correcto, en el fic opté por la primera): **Lamimesis, en términos generales, contiene a la representación (análoga condición del doble), sin embargo, la principal diferencia radicaría en su mecánica (Definición de Internet) en términos comunes, significa imitación.

**Usura: **se utiliza para designar el cobro de tipos de interés desmesurados o excesivamente altos (Definición Internet) en términos comunes, significa ventaja, aprovechamiento.

**Publicanus: **término en latín que da lugar a la palabra "publicanos". En la antigua Roma los publicanos eran recaudadores de impuestos para la república. Así también aparecen en el Nuevo Testamento, como recaudadores de impuestos que abusaban de su poder.

**Mímesis y Usura (Capt 12)**

Una figura de cabellos rubio mira en la lejanía la noche oscura. Mira con desprecio como si tratase de olvidar algo. Rabiando aparta la vista y mira hacia un árbol, es ahí cuando sus ojos proyectan recuerdos que no le pertenecen.

El árbol que antes parecía lúgubre por la noche ahora lo ve robusto y vivaz, es de día y con claridad puede oír a los pájaros trinar. El recuerdo es bello pero él se inmuta a sonreír. Siente odio y desprecio y sus ojos rechazan lo que ven.

Una chica rubia hace aparición. Él se detiene en seco cuando la ve de pie con un vestido de holanes que se agita en el viento. Lentamente ella le dirige la mirada para finalmente sonreírle.

-¡Mímesis!- lo sacude con fuerza un chico castaño.

Inmediatamente despierta apartándose grosero.

- ¡Aléjate!- gritó ajeno a su compañero.

- Otra vez te quedaste dormido con lo ojos abiertos.- río el otro.- A veces me preocupa qué hay dentro de esa cabe…

- ¡Cállate!- le gritó enojado.

- ¡Está bien, está bien!- bromeaba.- Me encanta que seas agresivo, pero me parece que estás descargando tu ira en la persona equivocada.

- Esto, no es ni un fragmento de lo que siento.- oprimió la mano contra su pecho, reteniendo con esfuerzo sus sentimientos coléricos.

- Como digas…- dijo Usura despreocupado.- Por cierto, ya terminé de escarbar.- miró en dirección a un bulto que se encontraba cerca de una lápida.

Estaban en un cementerio.

- Bien hecho, Usura.- sonrió el rubio dejando atrás su rencor.- Me toca revivirlo.- dibujó su peculiar risa maquiavélica, exponiendo una navaja.

xXx

Una chica de cabello dorado llegaba al cuartel general. Por su estatura, sus bien torneadas piernas y su forma tan femenina de caminar, era obvio que ya no se trataba de una niña, sino de toda una jovencita, aunque bien, no lo aparentaba del todo.

Caminando por los corredores y distraída con un libro escuchó que unos militares cuchicheaban al verla.

- ¿Estás seguro de que tiene esa edad?- murmuraba uno a su compañero.

- Eso dicen.- respondió el otro militar.

- Aunque casi tiene la misma edad que la señorita Aleine, se ven muy diferentes, ella parece más…niña.- dijo refiriéndose a Victoria.

Ésta se detuvo aguantando el coraje mientras el libro temblaba por su rabia; los había escuchado.

- ¡Vuélveme a decir niña y no llegarás a tu vejez!- les gritó irritada y arrojando el libro al aire, afortunadamente sin herir a nadie.

Los dos militares se aferraron asustados a la pared.

- Para muchos, aún sigues siendo una niña.- apareció un apuesto chico recogiendo el libro arrojado en el piso.- Una niña ridícula.

- ¡Joseph!- lo miró.- Genial, lo único que me faltaba.- murmuró molesta.

- Disculpen a mi adorable primita.- pidió sonriente el joven a los militares.

Inmediatamente se retiraron los hombres, Joseph tomó de la oreja a Victoria y la arrastró por los pasillos del cuartel.

- ¡Me lastimas!- gritaba.

- ¡Si te comportas como niña, como niña serás tratada!

La soltó hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la oficina de Mustang.

- Entrega tu informe.- le ordenó a Vic.

- Ejem…aún no está listo.- sacó una hoja con tan sólo dos renglones.

- Dile eso a Mustang.- alcanzó a decirle antes de empujarla hacia a la oficina a la vez que se abrían las puertas en par.

Roy alzó la vista al notarla en su oficina.

- Yo…vine a traer mi reporte.- dijo Vic ocultando la hoja por detrás.

- Bien, entrégamelo.- pidió sentado en su escritorio.

- ¿Sabe? Hoy es bonito día… ¿Por qué no invita a la señora Riza a pasear? ¡Estoy segura que le agradará la idea!- simuló una gran sonrisa y tomó el teléfono para marcarle.

- Entrega tu reporte dorada.- cortó Roy la llamada telefónica.

- Aquí tiene.- suspiró después de su ridículo intento.

Su superior leyó los dos míseros renglones.

- Verás Dorada.- Roy cerró los ojos aguantando el enojo.- Cuando un alquimista me entrega un reporte…- arrugó con la mano el papel.- ¡Me entrega un reporte y no basura!- explotó poniéndose de pie.

- Lo lamento.- dijo avergonzada.

- Siempre es lo mismo.- suspiró retomando asiento.- Entrégame tu reloj.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Por ahora queda suspendido tu título de alquimista nacional.

- ¡Como quiera!- gritó enfurecida arrojándole el reloj, estuvo a punto de acertarle.

- ¡Discúlpate!

- Lamento no haber atinado.- dijo y se marchó a paso firme de la oficina.

- Ésa chica…- con coraje Roy murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando Joseph vio a su prima salir de la oficina de muy mal humor le exigió que le contara lo que había sucedido.

- Me quitaron mi título…otra vez.- respondió apenada.

- ¿Por qué te sigues comportando tan infantil?- le preguntó al saber cómo habían acabado las cosas.

- Es que…no quiero crecer.

- Creo que es lo más tonto que has dicho últimamente.

- ¡No te burles! Quiero ser la misma niña que mi papá vio partir.- expresó melancólica.

- Has crecido Victoria.- trató su primo de entenderla al tanto que cruzaba los brazos.- Y no lo puedes evitar. Ya no eres una niña de doce años, ahora eres una chica de catorce. Comprenderás que estos dos años, cuando regreses, valdrán la pena.- la animó.- Pero por favor, no te comportes como una bebé.

- ¡Dijiste que me comportaba como una niña!

- Retiro lo dicho.

- ¡Eres un…- gruñó enojada.

Efectivamente Victoria ya tenía catorce años de edad. Dos años habían pasado desde que partió de Alemania. En ese tiempo se dedicó a buscar información acerca de los libros que le daban esperanzas de regresar a su mundo. Sólo había logrado dar con tres de los siete libros que completaban la colección de tomos.

Para ese entonces, pocas eran las veces que lograba completar alguna misión. Abusaba demasiado de su título de alquimista nacional para aventajarse en información, cosa que Roy detestaba extremadamente por lo que a menudo le asignaba nuevas misiones. Era una forma de protegerla. Sabía que las cosas en algún momento empeorarían radicalmente. Entretanto, quería distraerla, aunque resultaba inútil ante la decidida chica.

xXx

En un alejado pueblo de ciudad Central arribaban una armadura y un chico rubio. Caminaban a paso lento y la mirada fija esperando no ser descubiertos como el par de impostores que eran.

- ¡Señor, señor! ¿No me compra una manzana?- se les atravesó en el camino una niña con una cesta de fruta.

El de gabardina roja miró tranquilo a la chiquilla.

- ¡Dame todas las que tengas!- exclamó alegre con una sonrisota.

- Hermano…

- ¡Muero de hambre, Al!

La niña miró curiosa a la peculiar pareja.

- Ustedes son…- brillaron sus ojos de emoción.- ¡Hermano, el alquimista enano y la armadura!- gritó entusiasmada a la lejanía.

- ¡¿A quién le dices enano que para verme necesitas anteojos?!

- Ella no dijo eso…- trataba de calmarlo Al.

Un chico llegó corriendo para admirar a los dos visitantes.

- ¡Vaya pero si son los hermanos Elric!- exclamó impresionado y Ed le respondió con una sonrisa.- Aunque…no me lo imaginaba tan bajito.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó ofendido dando grandes pataleadas.

Más tarde, Edward y Alphonse fueron bien recibidos en casa de los infantes. Toda la familia se sentía gustosa de conocerlos, en especial el varón que no dejaba de exclamar halagos que no perdían la chispa de alegría que irradiaban sus ojos por conocer en persona, y tal y como los habían descrito, a los famosos hermanos Elric.

Había dudado la familia en un principio de la legitimidad del supuesto apellido que presumían los dos sujetos, debido que de conocerlos los visualizaban como el par de hombres que debían ser. Explicaciones falsas aunque bastantes creíbles, permitieron que los farsantes fueran acogidos sin la mínima sospecha. Siempre iban con la misma explicación: regresaron tal y como habían empezado su viaje por la piedra filosofal con la excepción de que estaban concientes de todo lo que había pasado hasta su vida adulta, era por eso que siempre peguntaban por Victoria y Joseph fingiendo preocupación paternal. Además, sus actitudes eran tan acertadas a como eran de jóvenes que cualquiera afirmaría que eran los auténticos hermanos Elric.

- ¡Y fue entonces cuando en Xenotime ustedes se deshicieron del peligroso líquido!- conmemoraba el chico recordando las hazañas del par del de hermanos al salvar el pueblo.

Ed y Al le veían tímidos a la hora de la cena. Su admirador Bruno se sabía todas sus peripecias, derrotas y triunfos que habían pasado juntos para recuperar lo perdido y volverse a ver.

- ¡Debió molestarles mucho que unos impostores se hicieran pasar por ustedes!

Dejaron de mostrarse alegres. La ironía del comentario los congeló por un momento.

- No era de esperarse.- sonrió el rubio.- Cualquiera querría imitarnos, si de aventajar se trata.

- Supongo que por lo tanto sí les molestó lo de los hermanos Tringham.

- ¿Que si no? ¡Alphonse y yo dormimos a la intemperie por la culpa de esos dos, casi nos lincha el pueblo y encima ese Russel me plantó un puñetazo!

- ¡Y era más joven que tú!- río Bruno.

- No tenías que recordarme eso.- refunfuñó.- ¡Ya verás lo que te haré por burlón!- lo amenazó con una cuchara.

La familia de Bruno veía con gozo cómo el niño se divertía con Edward, Alphonse también los observaba detenidamente; se fijaba en lo natural que su compañero se hacía pasar por el verdadero Edward Elric.

- Te estás tomando demasiado enserio tu papel.- le reclamó una vez que todos dormían.- Lo imitas tan bien que de pronto tengo deseos de matarte, como si en verdad fueras él.- confesó tomando la apariencia humana de Alphonse.

- Sólo práctico para cuando por fin vea a Victoria.- dijo serio e indiferente.

- Espero que eso sea lo único que imitas de él.- sonó como amenaza y el ambarino tardó en contestar.

- Edward Elric no mataría a una familia, ¿O si?- sacó la misma navaja de siempre y salió de la habitación que les habían ofrecido.

Usura se acomodó despreocupado en su cama.

- Mímesis…me encanta cuando eres tú y sólo tú.- río cerrando los ojos.- Demasiado con que nuestra forma original no sea tan original después de todo.- molestó.- Siempre seremos farsantes aún cuando no queramos.

Intensas llamas cubrían la casita de madera que los había alojado. Sangre goteaba de la navaja de Mímesis mientras no perdía de vista la gran llamarada. Usura estaba de pie a su lado, observándolo, hallando como siempre en aspecto a Edward. Llevaba el cabello suelto en muestra de rebeldía y sus ojos dorados le tranquilizaban en cierta forma. Portaba odio en su mirada.

- Así empezaron.- susurró Mímesis al ver desaparecer la casa entre las llamas.

- ¿Uh?- frunció el ceño Usura.- Te refieres a...já, no lo había familiarizado con eso, pero ahora que lo dices es bastante similar.

Los dos miraron largo rato el incendio que provocaron. Múltiples tragedias eran el punto de encuentro del simbolismo que presenciaban. Los recuerdos no se hicieron de esperar.

- No sólo quemaron su hogar.- afirmó Mímesis.- También renunciaron a todo lo que querían.- se apartó dejando a Usura pensativo.

- ¿Qué te hace afirmar lo último?- lo miró apáticamente.

Mímesis se detuvo.

- Tienes una lágrima en la mejilla.- le dijo y continuó su camino.

Usura se limpió la cara. Efectivamente lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos castaños. Fue una simple reacción de una vida plagiada que no comprendía.

- Seremos únicos…- deseó excéntrico mirando la mano con la que se había limpiado.- cuando acabemos con el original.- sonrió.

Usura y Mímesis habían viajado de pueblo en pueblo los últimos dos años. En un principio pensaban seguir a Victoria y a Joseph, pero de nada servía si no tenían con qué enfrentárseles. Debían dejar pasar el tiempo para recuperar por completo recuerdos que habían adquirido misteriosamente de Edward y Alphonse, de esta forma podrían tener el conocimiento alquímico de los dos hermanos. Por su cuenta, los dos seres no podían hacer alquimia. Era algo que también tenían que justificar con mentiras. Únicamente poseían una habilidad; podían utilizar cuerpos humanos sin vida a su antojo. Si lo deseaban les daban conciencia pero siempre bajo sus órdenes, a la vez que les otorgaban la capacidad de convertirse en monstruos. No eran más que títeres y ellos sus amos. Sólo una vez se atrevieron a utilizar los "títeres" para agredir a Victoria y a Joseph, de este modo sabrían qué tan hábiles eran los primos. Fue aquella vez en la que Armstrong, Aleine y Elysia hicieron presencia. Se dieron cuenta de que los dos chicos no estaban solos. Por esto, era necesario que esperaran el día en que recuperaran dichos conocimientos para así vencer con facilidad a los portadores del apellido que tanto odiaban. Entretanto, recurrían a menudo los "títeres" para realizar maldades y desorden en la mayoría de los pueblos que visitaban, algo que perturbaba demasiado a los del cuartel.

Una mujer de mirada tajante miraba el escritorio del Fürer. Curiosa leía los papeles esparcidos en la mesa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- la sorprendió Mustang al entrar a la oficina.

- He escuchado rumores sobre cierto regreso. Al parecer, parecen ciertos.- señaló con la vista los papeles del escritorio.

- Siempre bien informada.- suspiró.- ¿No es así, teniente?- sonrío pícaro.

- Ahora no estoy para bromas.- siguió recia Riza.- Esto es serio.

- Lo sé.- adquirió la misma rectitud.- Los han visto por varios pueblos.- tomó un informe del escritorio.- El último está próximo a Central.

- Y…- se mostró indignada.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?- Roy miró bajo.- Éstos informes están fechados poco menos de dos años.

- Al principio sólo eran rumores. No les presté importancia al momento. Ahora es un hecho. Se ha visto a un alquimista rubio de gabardina roja acompañado de una armadura. Últimamente es algo que se ha afirmado con frecuencia. Quería asegurarme.

Riza quedó pensativa.

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora dan indicios de su regreso?

- Si realmente fuesen Edward y Alphonse, nos habrían hecho saber de inmediato de su regreso, ¿No crees?

- Pudieron haber perdido la memoria…

- No lo creo. Deberían recordarnos si tanto preguntan por el paradero de sus descendientes.- Riza prestó atención.- Tengo informado que buscan a Victoria y a Joseph, además de mala fama.- su mujer se sorprendió.- Tragedias ocurren donde pisan. Definitivamente no son ellos. Según descripciones son la viva imagen de los dos, pero resulta sospechoso su aparente regreso y la aparición de extrañas criaturas.- le mostró a Riza un sobre con fotografías.

- Son seres humanos.- frunció el entrecejo al observar las fotografías que retrataban cuerpos inertes e inofensivos.

- Eso fueron una vez. Son cadáveres utilizados con un fin desconocido, pueden mutar en seres atroces. Vuelven a su estado inactivo después de veinticuatro horas, claro, después de haber provocado desastre. Nada grave hasta ahora, la milicia ha podido controlarlo, pero han aumentado en número recientemente.

Riza no apartó la vista de su esposo, parecía perturbado por todo esto.

- Temo que dichas criaturas no posean un fin determinado más que la distracción.- dijo cortante Mustang y con los brazos en la espalda.- Presiento que es el prólogo de algo mucho peor.

- No puedes seguir protegiéndolos. La evasión sólo complicará las cosas.

Sabía que él les ocultaba a los primos Elric la valiosa información. Roy intentaba controlar el asunto por su propia cuenta, pero era inevitable que se le saliera de las manos.

- Me pregunto…- alzó la vista.- Si en verdad esos dos estuvieran aquí harían como padres lo mismo que yo hago como amigo.

- Roy…

- No sé qué haría si Aleine estuviese en la misma situación.- comprendía como padre el afán protector que asumía sobre Victoria y Joseph.

- Estoy segura que le dirías.- lo instruyó Riza a decir la verdad.

- Sólo espero estar a tiempo.

xXx

El sol radiaba con fuerza. Mímesis alzó la vista a lo alto y sintió que los rayos de luz le quemaban y atontaban. Empezó a marearse hasta derrumbarse en el suelo.

- ¡Mímesis despierta!- gritó Usura imitando a la armadura.

Mímesis empezó a estremecerse y a sufrir fuertes ataques de jaqueca que lo hicieron convulsionar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la impresión de recibir lo que tanto esperaba. Los recuerdos se hicieron claros y con esto toda la verdad detrás de la puerta.

Las convulsiones cesaron y quedó inconsciente por breves instantes.

- Mímesis…- Usura se apartó rabiando de su lado.

No tardó y Mímesis abrió los ojos. Aún recostado empezó a reír perversamente hasta el grado de parecer desquiciado.

- ¡La he visto a través de sus ojos!- reía.- ¡Es…- esbozó una gran sonrisa que luego borró de inmediato.- Usura, no te imaginas lo que ese Edward a hecho a lo largo de estos años. Tengo su vida grabada en mi cabeza. Ya no son fragmentos, ahora lo es… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Lo es TODO!

La armadura sólo lo miraba.

- ¡No te pongas celoso!- bromeó Mímesis proyectando un Edward fuera de sí.- ¡Tan sólo mira!- se puso de pie y le arrebató el yelmo para después bruscamente tocar el reproducido símbolo que originalmente ligaba el alma de Alphonse con la indumentaria.

Activó el círculo y pronto Usura empezó a tener los mismos síntomas de Mímesis.

- Sólo he adelantado el proceso.- explicó Mímesis.- Seguramente se atrasó por todo lo que pasó Alphonse. Ya sabes, los cinco años de armadura, la perdida de recuerdos al pasar del otro lado…

- ¡Sé a lo que te refieres!- débil gritó Usura tras recuperarse.- Lo he visto también.

Mímesis se arremangó la manga de su gabardina para dejar ver su brazo de metal. Juntó ambas manos al aplaudir y transmutó su brazo derecho en una afilada arma. Vio su reflejo en el metal.

- No soy capaz de imaginar y mucho menos de imitar el gesto que pondrá Edward cuando pierda las esperanzas de ver a su querida hija.- dijo con desdén.

Winry dejó caer su llave inglesa. Estaba en su taller cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento. La amarga sensación le hizo conmemorar el día en que de niña vio entrar a su hogar a Alphonse convertido armadura con Edward en los brazos, completamente ensangrentado.

- Mamá… ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Matt antes de interrumpir los labores mecánicos que hacía con ella.

- Espero que no…- susurró angustiada.

xXx

Mímesis y Usura emprendieron un nuevo viaje. Iban en definitiva en busca de los primos Elric. El que imitaba a Al no apartaba la vista de Mímesis, por fin lo veía en todo su esplendor.

"_Nuestras apariencias no son falsas, así nacimos de un gran anhelo. Lo único que no es falso y que nos diferencia de ellos… son nuestras intenciones_. _Somos la imitación y la ventaja que dará fin a lo que más aprecian. No somos homúnculos nacidos de un anhelo y un error, somos Publicanus, nacidos de un deseo y un sacrificio."_

Pensaba mirando en la lejanía. Había una deuda que saldar.

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


	13. Revelaciones, primera parte

Bien, jeje, no publiqué porque sinceramente entré en una crisis existencial (odio oprimirme las cosas u.u) no puedo decir que era depresión porque me parecería algo exagerado de mi parte. En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo y nuevamente les agradezco enormemente por el apoyo de lectores, gracias si llegaste hasta éste punto.

**Nota:** pues, el fic ya está llegando a su final, no puedo decir cuántos capítulos, pero no creo que sean muchos.

**Nota 2:** en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá que ocurrió con Alphonse y Edward.

**Revelaciones, primera parte (Capt 13)**

En la estación de trenes de Central, esperaban Victoria y Joseph abordar el próximo tren.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir?- le preguntó Joseph a su prima, quien estaba a un lado de él.

- Mustang no me devolverá mi reloj de alquimista nacional. No puedo dejar pasar el tiempo. Tengo que hallar información de los libros.- suspiró angustiada.

- ¿Estás bien?- la observó realmente acongojada.

- Es sólo que…han sido dos años para encontrar tres libros. Empiezo a resignarme a quedarme aquí…por siempre.- se puso triste. Los ruidos del tren la acompañaron por un rato.- Mejor vamos al cuartel.- afirmó luego sonriendo con seguridad.- Iré a pedir mi renuncia, creo que soy yo la que debe dejar de perder el tiempo. Debo madurar y aceptar que nunca más volveré.- aunque sonreía, los ojos se le notaban ciertamente húmedos. No parecía una decisión improvisada, sino una que había tomado en ese momento después de pensarlo detenidamente en otras ocasiones. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a encaminarse.

Joseph ni se inmutó, quedó pensativo.

- Si tu padre hubiese tenido la oportunidad que tú tienes la habría aprovechado.- detuvo a su prima con sus palabras.

Vic bruscamente le dio la cara.

- ¡Entiende que no soy él! ¡Nunca seré una fracción de lo que fue!- brotó en lágrimas.

El chico rabió, apretó los puños e inesperadamente se lanzó contra ella tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Maldita sea, ya sé que no eres él! ¡Eres Victoria Elric! Dime, ¿Dónde está la niña que soñaba con regresar? ¡Dímelo!- reclamó enfurecido.

Ella quedó muda, viéndolo torpemente.

- A veces yo tampoco lo sé.- cerró fuertemente los ojos.- He crecido Joseph, tú mismo lo has dicho, hay que ser realistas…las cosas cambian, yo he cambiado, pero cambiar las cosas, es algo en lo que dejo de creer…

- Entonces…- se tranquilizó.- tienes razón.- sorprendió a su prima.- éstos dos años han sido en vano.

Miró al suelo y empezó a alejarse.

- ¿También quieres verlos de nuevo?- intentando ser fuerte, alcanzó a preguntarle Victoria.

Hubo silencio para ambos. La gente de la estación pasaba ignorando la tensión que había entre los primos.

- Quiero verte con ellos.- le contestó sin mirarla.

Estaban a corta distancia el uno del otro. No estaban lejos, pero sus palabras fueron distantes. Habían creado un abismo entre los dos.

- ¡Victoria Elric!- gritó una niña que corría hacia la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede?- se mostró extrañada al tenerla cerca. Secó sus lágrimas.

La niña que la buscaba era de tez blanca, el cabello negro y de cautivadores ojos azules. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco y un listón azul cielo en el cuello.

- Soy Ricaldi, nieta de Allen Derci.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?- no entendía por qué la inquirían.

- Mi abuelito tiene lo que buscas.

- Eso es imposible.- dijo molesta y la pasó de largo.

- Tomo cuatro, cinco y seis…- susurró Ricaldi de una forma amenazante al cruzar con ella.

Victoria se inmovilizó por unos momentos, preocupada, respiró agitadamente.

- ¿Me puedes llevar contigo?- le preguntó Joseph inesperadamente a Ricaldi.

La niña de ojos cristalinos miró a Vic que estaba pensativa, luego le afirmó a Joseph tomándolo de la mano para que la siguiera y tomaran el tren adecuado, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada intrigante a Victoria, ésta la percibió de inmediato. En ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, sintió que la niña sabía su secreto. No tuvo opción, los siguió en cuerpo más no en pensamiento.

Posteriormente el tren tomado los arribó en un pueblecillo y emprendieron camino a su nuevo destino. Caminando, Ricaldi tarareaba divertidas notas sin soltar del brazo a Joseph, también brincaba y le sonreía coqueta. Lo observaba atenta y él le era indiferente, de vez en cuando le sonreía a su manera.

La de ojos ámbar mantenía ocultas sus palabras arrastrando los pies con desánimo. Ya llevaba tiempo sin decir nada.

Hacía reencuentro de la adquisición de los tres libros. Había recibido cartas anónimas que le indicaban dónde encontrarlos, más tarde, éste suceso se volvió otro secreto que la orilló a también resguardarlo. Otra vez su primo era engañado a sus espaldas. A Victoria le era imposible negarse a la veracibilidad de las cartas, y todo porque al ir a los lugares indicados encontraba con certeza lo que le prometían. Pero, confundida, ahora ya no sabía qué quería.

Se propuso en un principio encontrar la forma de regresar a su hogar, a costa de que cualquier cosa, y al precio que fuese. No le importó sacrificar, mentir y matar. Bañó de sangre sus manos al ser atacada, sin tomarse la molestia de averiguar porqué y con qué intensiones la agredían, tenía presente que de averiguarlo no le gustaría lo que hallaría. Todo lo que le afligía llegaban al mismo punto de encuentro: ella.

Los pensamientos negativos acabaron por nublarle el sueño de reencontrarse con su familia. Quizá y también le nublarían el camino de regreso a casa.

xXx

- ¡Promételo!- le exigió Matt a Joseph. Pareciera que se habían enfrentado a golpes. Los dos estaban heridos y agotados.

Joseph estaba cabizbajo recargado en la pared.

- Lo prometo…- susurró jadeando.

Matt suspiró bajando la cabeza. No podía olvidar la promesa que le había obligado a hacer a Joseph. De vez en cuando la recordaba, en especial cuando pensaba en Victoria y en si ella estaría bien. Esa tarde había tenido una riña con Joseph, el tiempo pasaba y él seguía sin revelarle a su prima que una vez fue extrañamente herido en el brazo izquierdo. Aparentemente la herida había sanado pero la mentira seguía en pie.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó una femenina voz conocida para él.

Era Aleine. Los apenas dos años que pasaron la habían dejado más bella que antes.

- ¿No te regañará tu padre por venir hasta aquí?- río Matt limpiándose la frente con un trapo. Intentó ordenar un poco el despacho donde laboraba con su madre.

- No te preocupes, tiene trabajo en la milicia.- sonrió la chica, seguidamente examinó el despacho buscando una presencia en especial.- ¿No están aquí los primos Elric?- creyó que estarían con él.

- No, deben estar en el cuartel.- se extrañó.

La alquimista se apenó por lo que le diría.

- A Victoria le han quitado de nuevo su reloj, pensé que vendría a Rizembull.- se encogió de hombros como si intentara que con la noticia no causara problemas.

El mecánico pasó la vista al suelo.

- No me sorprende.- dijo tranquilo.- Victoria ha estado muy cambiante últimamente. Cada día le pesa más no estar con su familia. Ha discutido varias veces con su primo. No me sorprendería igualmente sino recuperara su reloj, también sino regresara a Rizembull…

Aleine quiso ser aliento, pero tampoco sabía qué esperar de Victoria.

xXx

- Te sangra la nariz.- río Ricaldi. Le parecía gracioso ver sangrar a la rubia.

- No deberías burlarte.- dijo seria Victoria sacando un pañuelo.- Me pasa seguido.- se limpió.

- Lo siento, pero es primera vez que veo que alguien la pasa algo así.- justificó divertida.- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes?

- No es nada, simplemente me pasa y ya.- la evadió de mala gana.

- Deberías ir al médico. Te digo que no me parece normal.

- ¡Te he dicho que sólo me pasa y ya! Me han hecho revisión médica cientos de veces en el cuartel, ¡No tengo nada!

Joseph sólo escuchaba. Siempre era lo mismo con Victoria, si su nariz sangraba ella decía que era normal, igual cuando se desmayaba al esforzarse. Él sabía que era todo lo contrario, le parecía tonto de su parte que ella pretendiese que se creyera tal mentira. No decía nada, porque de hacerlo, se vería obligado a decirle lo que también le ocultaba.

Ricaldi soltó la mano de Joseph y se acercó a Victoria para aferrarse a ella. Suavemente le tomó la mano.

- Tengo un mensaje para ti, Victoria…- sonrió, aunque a la chica no le pareció agradable su cortesía.

El suave rose pronto se convirtió en un fuerte apretón de mano y el gesto de Ricaldi se tornó oscuro. Victoria, impactada, intentó recurrir al auxilio de su primo.

- Ni lo intentes, él no puede oírte ni verte…- río la niña sujetándola con más fuerza.- esto es entre tú y yo.

- ¿Q-qué quieres?

- Yo, nada, pero mis amos… ¡Vaya que quieren algo! Te quieren a ti…es hora de pagar.

- ¡Suéltame!

Negando la petición, la presionó la mano aún con más fuerza. Victoria comenzó ahogarse, era como si su garganta fuese la oprimida y no su mano. Pudo ver por últimos instantes la risa de Ricaldi y a su primo que seguía por delante sin darse cuenta del dolor que perecía.

Tendida en una cama yacía la ambarina. Joseph estaba a su lado con las manos recargadas a la cabeza; estaba muy preocupado.

- En verdad lo lamento, debí advertirte desde que empezó a sangrar.- se disculpó Ricaldi con él. Estaba a su lado y fingía tristeza.

- No es tu culpa…- intentó sonreírle Joseph.

Alzó la vista y se percató que el médico del pueblo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para darle informes de su prima.

- Por favor, acérquese.- lo llamó el doctor únicamente a él.

Al acercársele pudo notar que su rostro reflejaba inquietud.

- ¿Hace cuánto que su prima tiene desmayos y sangrado nasal?

- Hace poco más de dos años.- contestó esperando que las cosas no fueran realmente graves.

- Me sorprende que aún siga con vida.

Joseph quedó mudo y sus ojos aludieron el impacto del comentario.

- Verá, su prima está anémica… tiene las mismas condiciones que una persona tendría al desangrarse recientemente. Es como si después de ser herida y presentar una fuerte hemorragia su cuerpo se mostrara débil ante la falta de sangre, ¿Sufrió algo similar en ese lapso de tiempo?

- No, no que yo recuerde…

- Por ahora debe estar en reposo y observación.

- Y… ¿El sangrado nasal? A qué se debe…

- Si fue agredida, seguramente en los conductos respiratorios está la herida que le hizo perder tanta sangre. Una herida que todavía no sana.

El doctor se retiró y Joseph conmemoró aturdido las ocasiones en las que Vic sangraba.

Pasó la noche en la pequeña cabaña médica, acompañado de Ricaldi. No durmió pensando en tantas cosas. Por otra parte, Ricaldi descansaba en una silla cercana a la de él, lo veía detenidamente disfrutando de verlo sufrir. Tampoco durmió el resto de la noche.

- Una herida que todavía no sana…- susurró Joseph en la oscuridad tomando de su brazo izquierdo.

Al día siguiente, a penas iluminó el alba la habitación, se acercó a la cama de Victoria para verificar si ella ya había despertado, sin embargo la encontró profundamente dormida. Buscó a Ricaldi sin hallarla en la habitación; debió haberse distraído con tantas inquietudes que no se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

Fue de habitación en habitación intentando encontrarla, dándose cuenta de que su prima era la única que requería atención ya que sólo ella ocupaba una habitación en la pequeña cabaña.

Regresó con ella, y cuando entró a su habitación, encontró a Ricaldi de pie frente a la cama de su prima.

- He cumplido mi misión, Joseph.- viró a verlo con desánimo.- Sé que ellos estarán gustosos.- acabando de pronunciar, tiró del lazo que tenía amarrado en el cuello para dejar ver que tenía en la piel una llaga que asemejaba a un ojo con pequeños símbolos alrededor. Joseph quedó aterrado al ver la figura. - Mis amos estarán orgullosos…sólo espera el llamado.- susurró Ricaldi y se desplomó en el suelo.

El chico se acercó a socorrerla y con horror descubrió que estaba muerta. Temblando y sin apartar la vista del grabado en el cuello de la niña, se arremangó la camisa para asegurarse que el símbolo que veía era el mismo que tenía grabado en su brazo izquierdo.

"_Sólo espera el llamado" _fue lo último que pronunció Ricaldi. Tenía el sello de una esclava, había sido utilizada, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Joseph escuchara el llamado…el llamado de sus amos. Descubrió que era títere. Miró sus manos preguntándose de qué serían capaces con tal de obedecer.

- Es tiempo de revelar secretos, Victoria…- musitó viéndola descansar plácidamente.

* * *

/Gracias por leer. Por favor, no olvides dejar un comentario n.nU /


End file.
